Where Is Home?
by CabooseHeart
Summary: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Infantilism and longer description inside. Please R&R, and please don't send hate!
1. New Life

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 1: New Life**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhoods?**

 **A/N: I won't lie, I've been wanting to do a Red Vs Blue infantilism fic for a long time. This story will be more fluffy later on, but predictably it's very angsty and dark in the beginning, due to the situation and all that jazz.**

* * *

Agent Carolina knows she's been kidnapped as soon as she wakes up to darkness. She hates the dark, ever since she was a child she's despised dark rooms and walking around during the nighttime. She can hear movement nearby, leading her to believe that she's not the only one whose been captured. There's nothing gagging her, to her surprise, but Carolina doesn't dare to speak. She's hoping to make whoever captured her believe that she's still unconscious. She squirms experimentally, unsurprised when she finds that her armor has been removed. However, she is surprised when she finds that there's nothing covering her legs. She definitely has something on in-between her legs, but it feels awkwardly and big, like wearing a diaper or something of the like.

Huffing in irritation, Carolina tries to reach down and feel around, only to find that her hands have been handcuffed. The handcuffs are... fluffy, which confuses the Freelancer immensely. She's wearing some sort of long shirt, like a dress, but it's soft like cotton and smells strongly of vanilla and laundry soap. She rolls over onto her left side, only to smack her face into what feels like a cold metal bar. She doesn't mean to make a sound, but she'd had no warning before rolling into the bar, and a short yelp escapes her mouth as her nose aches, thankfully not bleeding. Suddenly, Carolina hears a door open nearby, and arms are under her as she's picked up, held like a sleeping child as another person- not the one carrying her, she notes- reaches out and runs their hand over the bridge of her nose, checking for any damage.

"It's not broken," A voice says, and Carolina immediately recognizes the voice as Felix's. "At least there's that... Control would beat our asses if she got hurt."

"Check Agent Washington next." Locus instructs, Carolina realizing that he's the one holding her so carefully.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Felix's voice grows slightly distant, soft footsteps moving away before they stop.

Carolina listens closely as Felix unlocks something and moves it, before she hears him grunt as he presumably picks something quite heavy up. It must be Wash, if Locus's instructions are anything to go by. Carolina's heart sinks at the idea of Wash being kidnapped by the mercenary's, dread filling her. Wash might not be a pushover, but it's not like Carolina WANTS her little brother to be in harm's way! She'd feel much better if it were just her captured, but it appears that Wash is in the same boat as her. Felix, meanwhile, carries Wash back over to Locus. Carolina listens carefully, hearing how Washington snores peacefully in Felix's arms. Sounds like he's still asleep, she thinks.

"He's not wet yet," Felix announces, voice slightly strained as he struggles to carry the taller man in his arms. "Jesus Christ, why is he so heavy!? He's barely taller than me!"

"Be quiet, you'll wake him up." Locus warns, before he sits down, Carolina almost yelping as he does so, the movement sudden and surprising. "Put him back to bed then. We'll feed him later. Go get me Caroline's dinner."

Caroline? Carolina's breathing quickens as she hears her real name being said, before a gentle hand runs their fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. "Relax, Caroline." Locus orders, voice quiet and husky. "Do as we say and you will not be harmed."

"Let me go, you sorry son of a-" Carolina is cut off as something rubber and warm is shoved unceremoniously into her mouth, shutting her up.

"Drink." Felix orders, sounding annoyed that Carolina tried to talk to begin with.

Carolina doesn't at first, refusing to swallow as a sweet and warm liquid floods into her mouth. She's not about to obey and give these monsters any satisfaction. Suddenly, Locus roughly grabs her nose, keeping her from breathing. Carolina holds out a few seconds longer, but it quickly becomes too much as she begrudgingly swallows, quite a bit of the liquid slipping out of her mouth and dripping down her chin. Carolina doesn't want to know what she's drinking as she obeys the mercenary's, her mind already making a few terrified guesses. When the bottle is empty, it's quickly taken away, and Carolina breathes easier as Locus releases his hold on her nose. He pets her hair, making the Freelancer want to gag.

"There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Locus sounds so damn smug, and Carolina has to resist the urge to growl at him. "Now that you've had your dinner, I think it's about time I and my partner explain to you how you and your brother's lives are going to go from now on."

"Here's the deal, sweet cheeks," Felix begins, taking a seat beside Locus as he rests a hand on Carolina's knee. "Control is sick and tired of you and Washy running around and ruining his plans. Thing is, he still thinks you and him are useful. So from now on, you're our's. I think you've pieced together what most of that means."

"You will do exactly as we say, Caroline." Locus says next, voice full of warning. "While you will not be beaten senselessly, we have other means of punishing you and your little brother. However, when you disobey, you will not be the one to be punished. Felix, show Caroline why she must obey us."

As Felix stands, Locus pulls off Carolina's blindfold. The red-head immediately shakes her head, trying to adjust to the light. The room is still pretty dark, but a Stitch nightlight from Lilo and Stitch casts a bright blue glow to help light the room somewhat. To Carolina's horror, the room is almost an exact replica of the one she had shared with Wash when she was a toddler. She had completely forgotten about what it had looked like before, but now she can feel all of those memories flooding back. She glances down at herself, amazed to find that she's wearing a Jungle Book themed children's nightie, along with white socks over her feet. From all of her squirming during the feeding, the nightie had hitched up, and Carolina can now see that she's wearing a diaper underneath. She almost hurls at the thought of using it.

The sound of something unlocking catches her ears, and Carolina looks over at Felix, who's in civvies along with his helmet as he unlocks and pulls down the side bars of an adult-sized crib. Inside is Agent Washington, passed out and wearing a cat-themed yellow sleeper, appearing to also have a diaper on underneath, much like his sister. Unlike Carolina, Wash is gagged to a certain degree, a pacifier tied around to the back of his head to keep it in his mouth. He's wearing mitten-like handcuffs, like Carolina, and dark grey socks to cover his feet. Felix scoops the blond man up, shaking him to wake him up. Wash is blindfolded, and immediately begins to squirm as he realizes that he's been captured.

"Quiet, buddy," Felix's voice is uncharacteristically smooth and soft, like he's trying to calm a tiny rabbit instead of a grown man. "Easy. Don't move." He undoes Wash's blindfold, and Wash's gunmetal blue eyes immediately land on Carolina, eyes widening at the sight of her in such babyish clothes on Locus' lap.

As Felix unties the gag and gets it out, Wash immediately starts panting, trying to breath through his mouth at once. "Carolina!" He shouts, voice weak from a lack of use. "Hold on, I'll get us out of here!"

Locus chuckles, hold tightening around Carolina as he sits her up, having her face Washington as he watches the Freelancer. "Very cute, but I doubt you'll be doing any escaping anytime soon, David." He nods to Felix, making Carolina tense in anticipation. What will they do to him?

Felix laughs outright, one hand holding Wash down, the other hovering over his lower abdomen. "When's the last time ya peed, Washy?" He asks, almost conversationally. "You don't remember, do you? You must really gotta go right now, huh?"

Carolina watches with wide eyes as Felix starts pressing into Wash's lower abdomen, making the man shout and squirm under the assault. "Let go of him, you piece of shit!" Carolina roars, struggling in vain in Locus's tight grip. "Get your hands off of Wash!"

Locus gags Carolina with a pacifier gag- not the one Wash was using earlier- to keep her quiet as he holds her steady on his lap. Finally, Felix presses harder and Washington goes eerily still, shaking slightly in horror as he wets himself. Felix doesn't laugh, surprisingly, only watches until Wash goes limp, his diaper now heavy and soaking wet in-between his legs. Carolina closes her eyes, looking away and willing herself not to cry. These mercenary's are crueler than she imagined, then again, they ARE causing a planet-wide genocide, so she can't be TOO surprised. When she opens her eyes again, she regrets it immediately, opening them in time to see Felix changing Wash, getting an eyeful of his privates.

"Do you understand now, Caroline?" Locus asks, running his fingers through her hair as he holds her tighter, keeping her from escaping. "If you ever disobey us, your little brother David will be the one to be punished for your actions."

"Same goes for you, Davy," Felix adds, zipping up the cat sleeper once he's done changing the young Freelancer below him. "If you fuck up, it's Carol whose gonna pay for it."

"I think it's about time that you both go to bed." Locus concludes, standing up with Carolina as he walks towards her crib, pulling out her pacifier gag on the way.

Carolina looks over her crib carefully, now that she can see it from a bird's eye view. The crib is a lot like Washington's, but instead of paw-print sheets, she has Pocahontas themed sheets. Part of her is a bit curious about the whole 'Disney' theme the mercs have planned out for her, but she sighs internally as she remembers how much she used to adore Disney movies as a child. She remembers watching them with her mother and father as a little girl, before her mom had went off to war and died. She remembers how her mom used to hum the songs with her, and how her mom would tease her dad when he cried during the sad parts. After Allison had passed away, Carolina had stopped watching those movies altogether. It had been too hard, with her mom gone and her dad distancing himself.

Carolina blinks herself out of it as she's tucked into the crib, an aqua blue blanket that's softer than any adult sized one she's ever had pulled over her. And to top it all off, Locus tucks a stuffed Dalmatian in-between her arms, one that looks far too much like her beloved Dalmatian wubby growing up, the one her mom had gotten for her when she was three years old. With Carolina tucked in, Locus moves away, and Carolina watches as Felix tucks Wash into his crib as well, tucking a yellow blanket over him and stuffing an ugly looking stuffed cat in-between his arms. It's an exact replica of the one Carolina and Wash's dad had sewed together countless times for Washington, the stuffie lovingly named Patches.

"Goodnight." Felix mutters, shutting the door behind him as he and Locus leave, leaving Carolina and Wash alone to think on their new accommodations.

* * *

It's a long, long time before either of them speaks.

"I'm sorry," Carolina whispers, convinced by Washington's extended silence that he's fast asleep, only to be proved wrong when he rolls over, big blue eyes on her, prompting her to continue. "I'm so sorry, Wash. I... I had no idea they'd do that to you."

Wash smiles at her, grin goofy and comforting, reminding Carolina of a happier time. "It's no problem, boss. You didn't know. Guess we'll have to be careful if we're gonna escape, huh?"

Carolina nods, sighing as she peers around at the room, feeling that familiar weight of uneasiness fill her stomach and take residence in her bones. "This room is... pretty spot-on to our old one, huh? The one we shared when I was five and you were one?"

Wash shrugs, an action that's awkward with his hands cuffed and the stuffed cat plushie in his arms. "I didn't realize until Felix gave me Pa- the cat toy." He corrects himself quickly, blushing at the thought of calling the stuffed toy by the name of his childhood wubby. "I guess it does kinda look like our old room, now that I look at it... I don't remember it as well though. Dad made us have our own rooms a year or two after Mom died."

"Yeah... guess I just remember it better." Carolina decides, unable to hold back a yawn as it escapes her mouth. Whatever was in that bottle- some kind of milk or baby formula, she figures- must've been drugged, because Carolina is more tired than she's been in a long time.

Another long period of silence follows. It's not completely silent- Wash keeps coughing now that the pacifier gag is gone and Carolina keeps shifting- but they still keep quiet for the most part, perhaps afraid to gain Locus or Felix's attention. Now that she can look around more without Locus or Felix bothering her, Carolina can really tell just how much effort must've been made in order to make the room look like her and Wash's old one. How they've done it, she has no idea. Perhaps they found old UNSC files with pictures of Carolina and Wash as toddlers in their room, or got the information from someone from their childhood? Carolina can't think of anyone who'd know such exact and personal things about them except for their father and the Counselor, but their father is dead and the Counselor is... Carolina has no idea where he is.

Before long, and before Carolina can give in and fall asleep, Washington attempts to continue his conversation with Carolina. "Do you think the guys are okay?" He whispers, like he's afraid just mentioning the Reds and Blues will entice Felix or Locus to come in and tell him that they're dead and gone. "Think they got caught, too?"

Carolina shrugs, yawning again as she unconsciously hugs the stuffed Dalmatian in her arms. "Who knows, Wash? I'm sure wherever they are, they're worried about us." She chuckles, shaking her head in thought. "Epsilon is probably bitching to Tucker right now."

Before the attack on the Communications Tower, Carolina had given Epsilon to Tucker, mainly to record the entire battle for the New Republic and Federation armies to see. Now that she's captured, Carolina feels especially thankful that she gave the AI Unit to Tucker. Out of all of the Blood Gulch Crew, Carolina trusts Tucker the most, and knowing them, they're probably A-Okay and going strong. Just as Carolina begins to get lost in her thoughts, the door opens again, and she rolls over to see that it's just Locus this time. He's wearing his helmet, making it impossible for Carolina or Wash to see his face, but other than that he's in a dark green turtle neck and black slacks. He stalks towards Washington's crib, ignoring Carolina the entire time as she eyes him, not trusting him to not attack or harm her younger brother.

Locus stays silent as he stops in front of Wash's crib, unlocking the side gate before pulling it down, giving him access to the blond Freelancer. Wash is wide awake, Carolina notices, and glares wholeheartedly at the mercenary as he simply watches him for a few minutes. After a few more seconds of heavy tension, Locus reaches out and gently scoops Wash up, like he had done to Carolina before. He carries Wash to a large, red couch that Carolina remembers in flashes- two AM on a school night, Dad coming in and holding David while he cries after having another horrible nightmare about Mom walking away and not looking back. If only they'd known that his nightmare would come true- it cuts off abruptly, making Carolina shiver in fear as she watches Locus sit down with Wash on his lap, running his fingers through his blond locks.

"Relax, David," Locus' voice is soft and husky, like he's talking to a precious child and not an adult man. "No one will harm you... you need to eat." He holds up a bottle, filled to the brim with what appears to be warm milk.

Wash keeps glancing from Carolina to the bottle, weighing out his choices. Locus chuckles, noticing Wash's reluctance and fear. "If you don't drink this, your sister will get the same treatment you had. Now drink." He holds the bottle to Wash's lips, urging him to drink.

That sets it in stone. Without a word, Washington squeezes his eyes shut and gingerly accepts the rubber nipple, sucking on it in silence as he accepts his fate. Locus seems somewhat surprised, making Carolina want to smirk. She considers even this a small victory; the mercs can't make the two Freelancers hurt one another and ultimately turn against each other. As much as Carolina hates it, she knows if she has any hopes of getting out of this mess, she'll have to act docile and submissive for these guys, doing as they say, even if it's embarrassing and downright dehumanizing. She'll act like a good little girl, but as soon as she has these handcuffs and ankle-cuffs off, she's planning on ripping these fuckers apart. No one treats Agents Carolina and Washington like nothing and gets away with it.

"Good boy," Locus suddenly praises, snapping Carolina out of her daydreaming as Wash finishes off the bottle, breathing heavily as the nipple is removed. "You did exactly as I ordered. You deserve a reward."

Wash visibly perks up, and so does Carolina, both eager to see what Locus means by 'reward'. Felix comes into the room, coming to unlocking Carolina's crib and scoop her up, looking happy that he gets to carry Carolina instead of Wash. "At least she's smaller..." Carolina hears Felix mutter, further convincing her that her theory was correct.

At once, Carolina and Washington are carried out of the cell- Carolina refuses to call it a nursery, like her Mom used to do- and down a low-lit hallway. Now that they're out of the room, Carolina can see that the rest of the base is definitely nothing like the bedroom. The walls are all grey and metal, with no color at all. After going down a few more hallways, thankfully passing no one on the way, Carolina and Wash find themselves in what appears to be a rec room. Unfortunately for them, there are a few people in here, all wearing the pirate's armor and relaxing. The room has a big screen TV, a coffee table, and a small kitchen with another table inside. The pirates all look up when Locus and Felix come inside, any of which without their helmets appearing surprised when they spot Wash and Carolina in the merc's arms.

"They been good already?" One guy asks, raising an eyebrow particularly at Carolina, who shoots him a nasty glare in return. "You'd think it'd be at least a month before they regressed. Guess they like it." He sneers at the Freelancers, making Wash visibly cringe and Carolina see nothing but red.

"Hey, no teasing," Felix orders, much to Carolina's surprise. "You heard Control's orders, right? Gotta treat 'em like real toddlers or whatever." He carries Carolina to the couch, setting her down, with Locus setting Wash down right next to her. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Felix leaves, but Locus stays. For whatever reason, Carolina is glad for that. It seems like the pirates are more inclined to treating them like shit, while the mercenary's are taking it a bit more seriously. In all honesty, Carolina's not sure what's worse; the pirates teasing her, or Locus and Felix reminding her of her childhood. After a few minutes, most of the pirates clear out, not sticking around to see whatever Carolina and Wash's reward will be. There are only a few left now, and they're all without their helmets. To Carolina's surprise, they're all older women, and they all wave and smile at her when looks their way. Confused and slightly uncomfortable, Carolina looks away, glancing at the doors just as Felix comes back in, a CD case in his hand. He waves it at the siblings, before walking to the TV and popping it into the CD player slot.

The CD revs up, and as predicted when Carolina saw the CD, it's a goddamn Disney movie. In all honesty, it made sense. They were being treated like babies now, right? What better reward for a well-behaved baby than a good old fashioned Disney movie? The movie is Lion King, Carolina notices, and she glances at Wash, who gives her a wide-eyed look. Lion King is probably Washington's favorite of the Disney movies, mainly because Allison had watched it with him countless times as a toddler. He tenses beside Carolina, unknowingly leaning against his sister, eyes staying on the screen to avoid looking at Locus or Felix. As the first song ends, switching to the first scene with Scar, Locus and Felix sit on either side of the two siblings.

"I'm more of a Stitch fan to be honest," Felix suddenly says from beside Carolina, interrupting Scar and Mufasa's conversation on the TV screen. "I never really saw the appeal in Lion King."

"Hush," Locus growls, sitting beside Wash, an arm wrapped around the blond Freelancer to keep him close by. "Don't interrupt the movie. This is a reward for good behavior."

That shuts Felix up. As the stampede scene begins, Carolina can feel a churning in her gut, reminding her that she hasn't gone to the bathroom in a long time. She squirms without thinking, and immediately draws Felix's attention. Instead of saying anything or trying to tease her, Felix snakes an arm around her waist, pressing into Carolina's lower abdomen to try and make her pee. Carolina bites her lower lip, her leg twitching anxiously as the mercenary beside her tries to make her wet herself. Beside her, Wash glances at Carolina, eyes widening a bit in horror as he notices what Felix is up to. He looks to Locus, who takes notice of the situation and gives Wash a stern look, as if to order him to keep quiet.

"Stop it!" Wash whispers harshly, glaring at Felix as he ignores Locus' stern look. "Leave her alone!"

Carolina, on her part, doesn't speak, too afraid that she'll start crying uncontrollably if she does. Part of her knows that she has to go eventually, while the other part is convinced that if she lets herself do this one thing, then she's screwed over. She makes it for another hour, watching the TV screen intently to keep her mind off of Felix's hand over her abdomen. It's when Simba is about to throw Scar off of Pride Rock that she starts actively struggling in Felix's grip, trying to fight against her need to pee. Locus has Washington completely on his lap now, keeping him from intervening, and Felix just stares at Carolina the whole time through his visor, his hand never ceasing as he continues to press. Eventually, and predictably, it becomes far too much for her, and Carolina goes limp as she finally wets herself.

She thinks she might cry, but Carolina's always been stubborn, and damn her if she gives these fuckers even a BIT of satisfaction. "Aw, poor baby," Felix coos, and it makes Carolina sick to her stomach. "Look, Locs. Poor Carol had an accident."

Locus considers Carolina, tilting his head at her. Wash looks away guiltily, appearing mad that he couldn't help her. "They need a bath," He deadpans, standing up with Wash in tow. "Come. I believe this might help them into their new roles."

Felix scoffs at the idea, but stands up as well, carrying Carolina. Out of shame, Carolina presses her face into Felix's shoulder, trying to turn invisible as she's carried away to yet another torturous event that will surely remind her of her parents **.**

* * *

 **A/N: A very long beginning, and it gets even longer from here! Hope you all liked it, I'd appreciate it if no one hated on this, okay? I know not everyone is into it, but please oh please don't shame the people who are. We're hard enough on ourselves as it is, okay? Please review, and please be kind to me!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: I've gotten a very interesting reaction from a lot of people so far, which surprised me. I honestly expected no one to pay this fic any mind. I've also seen that at least one or even more of you is interested in the psychological aspect in this work, which I'm interested in, too. I'm no expert on this particular subject, but feel free to message me with questions if you have any! I'll do my best to answer them all!**

* * *

The trip to the bathroom is quick, to Carolina's surprise. Locus and Felix are probably just trying to hurry this up, but Carolina doesn't dare ask why. As soon as they arrive, Carolina feels chills run up her spine. The bathtub is one of those old fashioned, big, white, porcelain ones with the feet and everything. It's massive, plenty big enough to fit two adults inside, and Carolina squirms as she realizes that she might be washed with Washington. It's not like they didn't shower together in Project Freelancer, but there's always something discomforting about seeing your siblings naked. Carolina doesn't fight it as Felix sets her down, Locus doing the same with Wash, both crouching down to undress the twosome. Wash squirms slightly, blushing bright red, while Carolina lets Felix undress her, not wanting to endanger Wash.

"I'd stop that if I were you, Washy," Felix comments, giving Wash a smirk from behind his helmet. "Don't wanna get Carol in trouble, do ya?"

At that, Wash stops dead in his tracks, not wanting his sister hurt because of something he did. After they're undressed, Wash and Carolina both look away from each other awkwardly, covering their bodies the best they can while handcuffed. "Don't run." Locus whispers as he undoes the cuffs on both Freelancers, giving them both warning looks.

Before either can even think of running for it, Felix and Locus have them off the ground and dumped into the now full bathtub. Carolina looks around carefully, noticing quickly that it's a bubble-bath, with way too many bubbles in her opinion. She turns to look at Wash, only to be assaulted with a rubber-duck. Felix smirks down at her, squeaking it in her face before plopping it into the soapy water. Both Washington and Carolina pointedly ignore the offending toy. Locus focuses on washing Wash first, taking a soapy washcloth and running it gently over his arms and back, angling and prodding the blond Freelancer. Wash doesn't resist, not wanting to get his sister injured, and Felix takes the time to try and egg Carolina into playing with the bath toys, pushing little sailboats and ducks at the grown woman.

"Leave me alone." Carolina finally growls, losing her temper as she glares angrily at Felix, who wisely backs off.

"Behave," Locus reminds her, finishing up on Wash as he rinses out his hair, before turning his attention to Carolina. "Hold still." He orders, taking her by the arm and pulling her to the edge of the tub so he can scrub her down.

With Washington now clean, Felix tries prodding him into playing, and more or less gets the same reaction from Wash. If anything, Wash curls in on himself when Felix tries to play with him, arms around his legs as he stares at the bathwater, mind elsewhere. "Oh, stop with the face," Felix says, poking Wash in the knee. "What's got ya so down?"

Carolina is tempted to point out the obviously, but doesn't, preferring to just get this washing thing over with and let Locus clean her. Wash hesitates, not knowing whether or not he should say anything to Felix, before he clears his throat, looking awkward. "I... are they okay? Are the Reds and Blues alive?" He finally asks, voice full of worry and concern.

It reminds Carolina of childhood. Washington has always been like this; worrying more about his family and friends than himself. Carolina remembers in almost perfect detail a stormy night when she was fifteen, where David supposedly ran away. Dad and Uncle Aiden searched for him for hours, until they found him at David's friend's house, the friend having called him in the middle of the night, begging him to stay the night since he was suicidal and had no one else to talk to. Dad had blown a fuse that night, lecturing David about safety the entire drive home, while Uncle Aiden had fussed over him and dried his messy blond hair off with a towel as soon as they got home. Carolina remembers that her Dad wasn't entirely mad though, and had just been glad that his son hadn't really ran away or been killed in the night.

Carolina snaps out of it when Felix finally replies to Wash's question. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that Tucker and his friends fucked our plans up?" Felix asks, looking at Wash as he says it.

Washington nods, and Felix sighs. "Yeah, they fucked us over big time. Fucking shitheads..." He trails off, pushing the rubber-duck towards Wash.

This time, Wash rewards Felix by pushing it back gently at him, glad to finally have some information about the others. In all honesty, it makes Carolina feel much better, too. The mission was a success, apparently, and that means that the New Republic and the Federation now know of Felix and Locus' treasonous actions against Chorus. Knowing the Blood Gulch Crew, they're probably working nonstop to find Carolina and Wash. Carolina can see it in her head: Tucker and Epsilon arguing senselessly as they look over possible hideouts that they could be trapped in, while Caboose and the Reds get into God knows what kinda mischief. She smiles at the thought, and Locus hums at her, rinsing out her fiery red hair once he's done getting it all clean and soapy. He backs off then, drying his hands off.

"All done," Locus confirms, beginning to drain out the water. "Get them dried off, Felix. I'll get their nap-time meals," He stands up, before glancing at the two Freelancers, shooting them a warning look through his helmet. "Obey his orders, or you will be punished."

After Locus leaves, Felix grabs a towel off the bathroom counter, moving to dry Carolina off first. "Come here, Carol." He whispers, picking her up as he sits on the toilet seat, drying the woman off carefully.

Before anyone can even breathe, Washington is up and grabbing the other towel off the counter, throwing it around himself as he jumps at Felix. He punches him as hard as he can in the visor, almost shattering it as Felix falls to the side, surprised, and passes out as the side of his helmet slams against the edge of the counter. Carolina falls to the floor, but Wash has her up, tying the towel around her naked and wet form. The two siblings say nothing as they run out of the bathroom, looking for an exit. If they somehow get out of here in one piece, it'll be pretty hard explaining why they're naked to the others, but they don't focus on that as they run down the hallway, holding hands to stay together. However, they stop dead in their tracks as they reach a dead-end, no doorways in sight that could possibly lead to freedom. As they turn around, ready to run back and look for another way out, they're greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Hello, David. Hello, Caroline," The Counselor greets, giving the two wet Freelancers a curious smile as he looks them up and down. "My, it seems you two are getting into quite a bit of mischief, hm?"

They just eyeball him for a few seconds, Wash's mouth slack as he stares at the Counselor like he's a zombie or something of the like. "... Counselor!?" He asks, flabbergasted. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Behind the Counselor, Locus and Felix appear. Felix has his helmet off, the side of his head bloody as he glares with pure venom and hatred in his eyes at Wash. He moves to step forward, but Locus holds an arm out, keeping him at bay as they watch the Counselor interact with the two Freelancers. "What's going on? Why, you're now under Locus and Felix's care. Don't you know that yet?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Carolina booms, taking a step forward, eyes squinted in pure anger as she glares up at the Counselor. "Are you working for them now? How could you!?"

"I'm only doing what is best for you both," The Counselor promises, backing off and nodding at Locus and Felix. "You can take them now. Be gentle with them: they're only children."

"Counselor-" Washington is cut off as Locus picks him up, Felix picking Carolina up, the two siblings struggling in their holds.

"Quiet. You're in enough trouble as it is," Locus says, gagging Wash with a pacifier gag, tying it around his head roughly. "I'd be an obedient little boy if I were you."

"You piece of shit!" Carolina shouts, clawing and writhing against Felix, trying to get at the Counselor, who remains perfectly calm as he watches her with a blank expression on his face. "I trusted you! Even after all of Project Freelancer, I trusted your lying ass!"

Felix, instead of trying to gag Carolina, simply forces her face to press against his neck, rocking her as he carries her to the nursery. The Counselor watches all the while, before walking back to his own room, leaving Wash and Carolina confused, betrayed, and terrified.

* * *

As soon as they reach the bedroom, Felix and Locus lock them in a playpen in the corner of the room, keeping them out of the way while they dig around into a wardrobe in the bedroom. Carolina and Washington will certainly be punished for trying to run away, but will they have to wait? Carolina doesn't want to wait, she just wants this over with already. The tension is making her feel sick. Wash is taken out first, and Carolina watches, afraid of what they'll do to him. Instead of punishing him, Locus simply gets him changed into another diaper and dressed into a lime green and white sleeper, with a frog on the chest. He sets Wash back in the playpen afterwards, Felix taking Carolina out to get her changed and dressed as well. It's Carolina's first time being changed, and she goes stiff as Felix powders her, feeling uncomfortable with his hands on her, getting her ready.

"Relax, sweet-cheeks," Felix orders, voice low and casual, like he wasn't knocked out twenty minutes ago. "I'm not about to fuck ya... honestly, that'd be a bit gross right now," He admits, taping up the diaper around the woman. "Just getting ya changed."

Carolina relaxes a bit at that. Honestly, that was one of her biggest fears, but for whatever reason, she never expected Felix to be the type either way. If anything, he seems a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation, too. Felix gets Carolina into a sleeper, like Locus did with Wash, but this one is orange with black stripes, a cartoon tiger stitched over the chest smiling. After she's deemed dressed, Locus steps in, doing Carolina's hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, then he dumps her back in the playpen with Washington. They both unconsciously back away from the mercenary's, sticking together in the corner farthest from Locus and Felix. Locus and Felix exchange a look, Felix raising an eyebrow at Locus while Locus remains expressionless with his helmet on.

"You will not be punished right this second," Locus explains, possibly trying to calm the two Freelancers down a bit. "That will come later. For now, we have something else planned for you both."

Wash and Carolina exchange a look. What could that mean? Felix suddenly climbs into the playpen, further confusing the siblings as he sits down, smirking at them. "Relax," He suggests, smooth and calm. "I won't bite."

Locus walks away from the playpen, digging into the closet before pulling out a small, bright yellow box with stickers on it. He walks back over, setting the box inside with Felix. "I'll get their food ready," He announces, giving Felix a short glare. "Don't do anything stupid to them while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Felix rolls his eyes, winking at Carolina. "We won't get into anymore trouble, will we?"

Neither Wash nor Carolina answers, partially out of spite, mostly out of fear. They weren't handcuffed after being captured, which confused both of them, but they figure it might be another test of their obedience. Last time they were lucky, Carolina figures, and besides, they need a better escape plan than 'Run as soon as possible'. As much as she hates playing it slow, that's just what she and Wash will have to do in order to escape unscathed. Felix, meanwhile, doesn't say anything more as he picks up the yellow box from where Locus left it. Carolina looks it over, recognizing it with wide eyes. She remembers it well, from when she and Wash were toddlers. Her Mom had put the stickers on with her Dad, writing in perfect cursive on the side so that Carolina and Washington would know what it was.

"Funny that the UNSC found this thing," Felix says, conversationally, as he opens it up and pulls out several coloring books and an old, beaten box of crayons. "They raided the Director's old place, looking for clues about his insanity... took everything. Good thing Control was able to talk them into letting him keep all your shit."

Carolina swallows thickly as Felix pushes one of the coloring books towards her, opening it up to the first page for her. It's already colored on the first page, it being an old 101 Dalmatians coloring book. The first page has three of the Dalmatian puppies crawling all over each other, all three colored perfectly with white and black fur, with red colors to match. Allison colored this page. Carolina remembers her coloring it, too. It was her first coloring book, so Allison had sat down with her on the nursery floor, showing her how to color the pictures with the crayons. She'd been perfect at it, never messing up, always keeping in the lines. She had praised Carolina so much when it had been her turn to color, even when she had messed up and gotten out from in-between the lines. Allison had told her that she'd done fine, that it was perfect nonetheless.

She's crying before she can stop herself. Big, fat, salty tears rolling down her cheeks. Carolina doesn't voice it, her throat feeling like it's been locked down tight as her breath hitches, the tears refusing to stop. Wash stops watching Felix, who had been coloring Mulan in a Mulan coloring book, and turns his attention to his sister. His eyes go wide at the sight, and he reaches out a hand, not knowing what to do. Before he can hug her or say anything around the pacifier gag in his mouth, Felix takes over, stopping what he's doing to reach over and scoop Carolina up, hugging her to his chest as he shushes her. Control has been warning Felix and Locus to watch out for these moments, and to use them to their advantage. Carolina accepts the hug, not knowing what else to do as she collapses against him, crying into his shirt.

"Easy, Carol," Felix whispers, shushing her as she continues to cry. "It's okay, buddy... just a memory, okay? Just a memory," He knows what happened; the coloring books must've triggered a long since buried memory. Felix reminds himself mentally to tell Control about it later, in-case it was more than that. "Locs, I think I need ya in here!" He shouts over his shoulder, making Carolina cry even harder.

"What happened?" Locus stops when he comes into the room, freezing as he sees what's going on. Wash just looks confused, but very concerned for his sister. Locus hurries to the playpen, peering over the side of it as he looks over Felix's shoulder at Carolina. "Was she triggered?" He asks, voice low, so only Felix can hear him.

Felix nods, and Locus understands immediately. "Don't worry, David," He tells Wash, since Carolina is already being taken care of by Felix. "Your older sister is fine. She's just afraid."

Wash doesn't respond, eyes focused on Carolina. He looks to Locus, pointing at the pacifier gag in his mouth. Locus nods, and Wash reaches back, untying it and pulling it out of his mouth, clearing his throat as he moves closer to his sister. "I'm here, 'Lina," He whispers, hoping to sooth his sibling. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here."

Over time, Carolina calms down, crying turning into weak coughing, before she goes quiet, eyes half-lidded as she rests her head on Felix's chest, tired out by the day's events. "Alrighty then, down ya go," Felix mumbles once Carolina is calm, sitting her down on the floor beside Washington again. "All better?" She nods, if only to get it across to Felix that she's calm once more. "Good. Now how about somethin' to eat, huh?" They both nod at that, and Felix chuckles at the reaction.

Locus steps into the playpen, taking Felix's place as the other mercenary leaves the room for a few minutes. Carolina watches him go, feeling oddly warm after her earlier breakdown. The hug had, embarrassingly enough, helped her a great deal, and now, part of her is somewhat thankful towards Felix. She only hopes it won't be a normal occurrence. Both she and Wash perk up as Locus takes a seat on the floor, cross-legged, in the playpen with them, setting down two plates in front of the two Freelancers. They both have peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches on them, cut into forths, with a side of baby carrots and celery sticks. It looks like something their Dad would've fixed up for them after a full morning of playtime. Cautiously, Washington and Carolina exchange a look, unsure of what to do.

"Eat," Locus suggests, shrugging when he gets confused looks from the siblings. "We can't keep you on a formula-only diet. Your bodies are too used to solid meals. You will be given two solid meals of breakfast and dinner everyday, and a bottle of formula for lunch. Snacks will be provided if you are hungry at any time in-between meals."

Carolina feels compelled to thank Locus, but holds back, knowing better than that. He and Felix have trapped her and her brother here, after all. They deserve no gratitude from her. If anything, Carolina should be fighting tooth and nail to escape, but patience is the key in this situation. She needs to hold back, observe, wait, and hope that the others will eventually come and save her and Washington. Until then, she'll have to obey and be compliant, if only for Wash's sake. If it were her being punished for her own actions, she wouldn't care about the consequences and would be fighting nonstop, but with Wash taking her medicine for her... damn those mercenary's. They were smart to set this sort of a system in place, keeping the loving siblings from stepping out of line too often.

With an exchanged shrug with Wash, Carolina hesitantly begins to eat the sandwich provided to her, mindful of Locus' prying eyes on her 24/7, watching her diligently as she eats. She's half tempted to tell him to fuck off, but considering her and Wash's failed escape earlier, there're no way she can risk anymore nonsense in front of the mercenary's. Just as she polishes off her sandwich, Felix returns, his helmet back on, the dent still there from where his head hit the counter. Carolina flinches visibly at the sight, and Felix notices, his arms crossing as he shows that he still hasn't forgiven her and Wash for that little incident. Part of Carolina feels inclined to apologize, if only to sail her out of such deep waters with the short man, but she thinks better of it and gives him the cold shoulder as she continues to eat.

"Caroline doing better since her breakdown?" Felix asks, checking in with Locus as he walks into the room, leaning over the wall of the playpen to look inside at the captured siblings.

"Much better," Locus replies, sounding almost proud of this fact. It makes Carolina sick to her stomach. "Did you bring it?" He presses further, making Carolina perk up.

"Yep," Felix confirms, holding up a dark brown bottle that Carolina hadn't noticed earlier for Locus to see. "This outta teach 'em not to run."

Wash and Carolina gulp at that, sitting up more as Felix climbs into the playpen, taking out a tablespoon and pouring the bottle's liquid into it carefully, as to keep it from spilling. The liquid is somewhat solidified, oddly enough, and looks sticky. "Wash first," Felix announces, making Wash shiver in dread. "Don't spit it out, okay? Hold it ten seconds, then swallow."

Carolina watches with wide eyes as Washington obediently opens his mouth, taking in the spoon. At first, there's nothing, before his eyes go wide and he covers his mouth, falling onto his back as he kicks uselessly, making high-pitched whimpers and squeaks. Carolina gulps fearfully, not wanting any part of this punishment, but she's next in line. After a few seconds, Felix nods at Wash, and he swallows, gasping and coughing hastily once the disgusting spoonful is down his throat. He gives Carolina an absolutely terrified look, looking to Felix for some form of forgiveness to save Carolina from such a fate. Felix, however, is not feeling very forgiving after the incident, and pours another spoonful, holding it up to Carolina's mouth for her to consume.

"Same for you, Carol," Felix whispers as Carolina takes the spoon, dutifully following his orders and Washington's example. "Ten seconds, then swallow."

And damn every single God, Goddess, and Demon in existence, does it taste AWFUL. Carolina herself has never tasted something so rancid and unappetizing, and she's eaten spoiled military rations numerous times in the past! She almost hurls, but holds back, not wanting another spoonful if she spits it out. She understands now why Wash wasn't allowed to swallow right away; the taste seems to get worse the longer she has it in her mouth. Carolina writhes, embarrassingly enough, but she doesn't care too much how she looks as she falls over, like Wash had, and clutches her hands over her mouth for dear life. She almost wants to kiss Felix in gratitude when he nods at her, telling her silently to swallow. She doesn't kiss him, but she's happy as a clam as she finally swallows.

Both Carolina and Washington pant afterwards, exchanging an exhausted look of thankfulness that the punishment is over. "Such good babies," Felix coos, and just like that, Carolina wants to stab him again, all thoughts of thankfulness and gratitude gone from her mind. "You did so good, following orders."

Locus, thankfully, says nothing. He simply pulls Wash into his lap, cradling him as he gives him another bottle, which he takes eagerly, wanting the taste in his mouth gone as soon as possible. Felix smirks at Wash, before sitting down in the playpen, having Carolina on his lap as he too gives her a baby bottle. She takes it with the same eagerness as Wash, gulping it down and reveling in the sweet, sweet taste. Whatever they have in these bottles is amazing, Carolina loosely notes, because it always tastes so sweet and warm and lovely. It tastes like home. It tastes like fresh baked cookies made by Dad, like gram-crackers in the airport as she waits for Mom's plane to arrive, like a sippy-cup full of apple-juice in front of the TV while she watches cartoons on a Saturday morning with her little brother. It tastes like home, and it hurts.

"Bedtime!" Felix suddenly chirps, the bottle empty as Carolina breaks from her thoughts, being scooped up as she's put into her crib. "Nightie night, Carol!" He pulls up his helmet, and actually kisses her forehead, making Carolina blink in surprise.

Locus tucks Wash into his crib, daring to kiss his forehead as well. Carolina almost wants to switch places with her brother for that second, if only to get a look at Locus' face. Yeah, that's the only reason why. Carolina mentally denies that any of this attention feels good as she closes her eyes, giving into her desperate need for sleep as the lights are shut off, allowing her to slip away into her dreams once again. She doesn't like any of this, no way. She can't like it.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this was written rather quickly! Hope you all like it, I worked really hard on it! Please R &R, I'll try to answer any questions you have the best I can! Chapter 3 is almost done, so expect it out soon! Have a great day!  
**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	3. Fairytale

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 3: Fairytale  
**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: A longer chapter than usual, but it's definitely worth it! I hope you all like this chapter, I worked really hard on it! Please R &R!**

* * *

She has no idea how long it's been since she's been outside. Days for sure, maybe weeks. Possibly months.

Either way, it's been a long time since Agents Carolina and Washington have had any contact with the Reds and Blues. They still remember them, for sure, but it's become... Carolina can't describe it. This babying thing... it tires the mind. She can't go a day without seeing her mother in her thoughts, or her father for that matter, hovering over her, being present, like parents are supposed to be. It hasn't gotten too bad yet. She hasn't started calling Felix or Locus 'Daddy' or anything (Thank God), but it's been hard. She can't see them as bad guys some days. Some days they're even the good guys, cleaning her up and watching over her like a parent, playing with her even. It hurts. It hurts more than Carolina can ever describe. It helps that Wash is there though. He reminds her that she's not alone, that the war isn't over yet. That she can win. That she has something to win FOR.

Currently, she's on the floor of the pirate rec room, playing cars with Felix. By playing cars, she of course means that Felix over-exaggerates and tries to start outrageous car chases that Carolina doesn't go after. She'll push the cars forward, if prompted enough, but she doesn't go too far with it. In all honesty, she's afraid of what will happen. Carolina has already seen the effects of this fucked up torture. She used to squirm and fuss at the mere thought of a diaper change, but now she doesn't even bat an eye if Felix lies her down on a changing mat- even in front of the pirates- and changes her. Wash reacts similarly, unfazed by such actions. Carolina has begun to notice a system with all of this, and who the mercenary's favor. For whatever reason, Felix prefers her, and Locus prefers Wash. It puzzles her.

"The thieves have stolen all the money from Town Hall! What a travesty!" Felix shouts, holding up one of the toy cars, having it whoosh through the air as he has it do donuts around the police cars. "Officer Caroline, the people of Freelancer City need you! Save them!" He falls over, lying on the floor as he shakes the car in his hand at Carolina.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real child is." Carolina admits, unimpressed by Felix's admittingly humorous display. She's learned that Felix isn't as apposed to her speaking, unlike Locus, who seems to firmly believe that 'babies' shouldn't talk.

"Whatever," Felix mutters, sitting up with a huff and crossing his arms childishly across his chest. "Why won't you just relax? Humor me here, Carol. Come on, you might even have some fun," He holds up the car for her to see, giving it a short shake. "The town's people need you, Officer Caroline."

"Really now?" Carolina drawls, before giving her police car a weak glance. It couldn't hurt to play with it a little... beats sitting around and daydreaming about the Reds and Blues coming to rescue her and Wash. "Alright... fine." She picks up her police car, having it go after Felix's.

"You'll never get me aliiiiiiiive!" Felix screams, jumping up and running off, shaking the car in the air in an attempt to prod Carolina into following.

Apparently, today is a good day for that. Carolina is on her feet before she knows it, chasing Felix around the rec room without even realizing it. Part of her, for whatever reason, just NEEDS to catch that damn thief... but WHY? She can't describe the blind rush of energy in her as she chases Felix over the couch, over the coffee table, into the kitchen, under the kitchen table, over the counter, back into the living room! She's panting, she notes offhandedly, but that's not at the forefront of Carolina's mind as she finally tackles Felix to the ground, wrestling uselessly with him. Felix fights dirty, trying to tickle her, but Carolina is, amazingly enough, not that far down under yet. She still has some amount of dignity. Carolina fights back, until she takes Felix's black van car, holding it up victoriously as she sits on him.

"HA!" It comes out before Carolina can stop it, along with her next words. "Gotcha this time, ya piece of-"

"-Caroline," Locus cuts in, keeping Carolina from cursing as he enters the rec room from the hallway, Wash balanced on his armor's hip. He and Felix are in full armor today, something that's been bugging Carolina all day. "Do not curse. You know better than that. Stop playing with Felix: you and your brother are in for a treat today."

Before Carolina can come to terms with the fact that she was playing with Felix, Felix is picking her up and carrying her towards Locus, a bounce in his step. "Told ya I'd get her to play with me. You owe me twenty bucks!" Felix declares, all too proud of himself.

"I do not," Locus growls, but Carolina has a distinct feeling that he does. "Stop fooling around. The children have their treat today, remember? Get Caroline dressed and meet me here in ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Felix mutters, loyally taking Carolina out of the living room and into the nursery to get her dressed. "Locus is a big jerk, isn't he?" He asks Carolina, trying to make conversation. He and Locus have made a habit out of complaining quietly about each other to their respective Freelancers. "Just a big, stupid jerk."

Carolina doesn't reply, mainly because she's shell-shocked. How could she have been so... so... childish!? It had come so naturally, too! Carolina wants to choke Felix, but after that last caster oil punishment... she's not exactly keen on starting anything with anyone. She doesn't know how she'll face Washington after that whole mess. Will he be disgusted? Will he understand? There's no telling how Wash will feel. Carolina breaks from her thoughts as Felix finally reaches the nursery, setting her down in the playpen while he gets her clothes out. Carolina sighs aloud, looking upwards at the window on the wall. There's isn't a real outside world that the window shows: just a painted blue sky with white, fluffy clouds. Carolina, internally, just wants to see a real sky for once.

"You're gonna love your treat," Felix explains, digging out a few clothes for Carolina as he walks back to her, having her stand up while he helps her into her clothes. "Wanna guess what it is? I bet you want it to be a surprise, right?"

Carolina doesn't actually need any help getting into the clothes, but she let's Felix dress her nonetheless. He puts a bra on her, surprisingly, although it's pretty bland and without any fancy lace or colors. He then puts a T-shirt on her, which further confuses Carolina. She's mostly been put in nighties and sleepers around the base, so wearing a T-shirt feels almost foreign. After that, she steps into a pair of green overalls. When Felix steps back to admire her, Carolina glances down to look herself over. The overalls have a lot of pockets, and the T-shirt's design is hidden by the overalls. After a moment, Felix picks Carolina up again, carrying her to the door. He stops there, then snaps his fingers. Felix walks to Carolina's crib, pulling out her Dalmatian stuffie, handing it to her before continuing out the door and back into the living room to meet back up with Locus.

"About time you showed up," Locus mutters, raising an eyebrow under his helmet at Carolina in Felix's arms. "Are you really making her wear THAT shirt?"

"It's not like anyone can see the picture, dumbass!" Felix replies, rolling his eyes at his partner, confusing Carolina.

"Forget it. Just get her helmet on her," Locus orders, already sitting Washington down on the kitchen counter, putting his old Mark VI grey and yellow helmet over his head. "We can't risk them getting killed."

"Not like they know where we are..." Felix mutters childishly, but follows Locus' orders, pulling out Carolina's old helmet from inside of a cardboard box under the coffee table. "Hold still, 'kay Carol?"

Carolina obeys, allowing Felix to put her old helmet on her. It feels... it feels like she's whole again. Before being captured, Carolina hadn't been completely unarmored in weeks, the war being her first priority. Now that her helmet is back on, it feels like a puzzle in her head has found the missing piece, and is finally put back together. Carolina breathes out slowly, feeling much better than she has in days. She glances over at Wash, looking her younger brother over. Wash is dressed in yellow shorts, a grey T-shirt with a white tiger over the chest riding a skateboard, and green light-up shoes with white socks on underneath. Carolina glances down at her own feet just in time to catch Felix strapping bright orange light-up shoes over her sock-covered feet, patting her thigh once both shoes are on. Carolina perks up as Felix picks her up, having a distinct idea of where she and Wash might be going.

"Remember to keep your eye on her, Felix," Locus says as he and Felix carry the siblings out of the living room, and down a hallway they've never been down before. "It's dangerous out there. If it weren't for Control's insistence, I would never have allowed this to begin with."

"Relax, Locs," Felix suggests, tone smooth and relaxed, unlike his partner's voice, with is concerned and worried. "They'll be surrounded by armed guards. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that. Knowing you, you just doomed us all," Locus growls, and Wash actually chuckles, surprisingly even himself. "See? Even David agrees." He says it almost proudly, like a Dad showing off his child's art project to a work college.

"We're not doomed. Right, Carol?" Felix smirks down at Carolina from behind his visor, but the girl stays quiet, refusing to answer him in front of Locus. "See, Locs? Told you that ya scare 'em."

Before Locus can argue with Felix anymore, they reach the end of the hallway, stopping abruptly in front of two, big, metal doors. "Are you ready to have some fun?" Felix asks, smirking down at Carolina. "Be a good girl, okay?" With that, he and Locus open the doors and step outside.

* * *

"It's been weeks!" Tucker shouts, kicking his dresser in anger, knocking the framed picture of Earth off, sending it crashing to the floor. "It's been weeks, and we STILL can't fucking find them! They couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Tucker..." Epsilon doesn't try for anything else. He sighs, his hologram emitting from an AI Transport System on the floor of the room, keeping him in one place while the Reds and Blues sort out who will take him until Carolina returns. "We can't give up now. I'm sure they're out there somewhere."

"I'm not giving up, dude!" Tucker promises, swinging around to shout at Epsilon face-to-hologram. "I'm just pissed, okay!? I'm allowed to be fucking pissed off that two of my best friends are God knows where, probably being tortured by those stupid mercs!"

"You are right about that, son. But going off on yer teammates ain't helpin' nobody," Sarge explains, oddly calm considering the circumstances. "Settle on down and rest a minute, you've been patrolin' all night long."

Tucker breathes in and out, slowly calming himself down, before he obeys Sarge's orders and takes a seat back on his bed, but not before setting the framed picture of Earth back on top of his dresser, admiring it with a sad expression on his face. "Ya know... back when we first crashed here, Wash used to tell me about what he was gonna do once we got back to Blood Gulch..."

Sarge nods, giving Tucker a weak smile. He's told this story a million times over, but it helps to calm him down after a hard day, so Sarge knows better than to interrupt him. "Oh yeah? What's he gonna do when we get on back to Blood Gulch, huh?" He asks, conversationally, trying to get Tucker to keep talking.

Tucker sighs, smiling to himself as he remembers Washington's explanation. "As soon as we get back home... he's gonna adopt, like, twenty cats. All rescues. We're gonna have cats galore, man. He's gonna have twenty something cats, then he's gonna sit on top of Blue Base every morning like an old man and pet all twenty of those fucking cats. Every morning. Every cat."

Sarge chuckles under his breath, shaking his head in thought. "Every cat, huh? And every morning, too. That's a pretty big goal, don't ya think?"

"Well, I'll help him do it!" Tucker says, voice full of joy as he says it, grinning all the while as his past anger begins to dissipate. "I'll pet every one of those damn cats! And I'll talk him into letting me get a dog, too! An old one... with floppy ears and blond fur, like Wash."

"He'd be a good dog..." Sarge promises, trailing off as he too daydreams of life back home in Blood Gulch. He can think of more than one thing he'll do once he gets back...

"TUCKER!" Caboose shouts, practically busting down the door as he enters the Red's and Blue's private barracks. "MISS GENERAL KIMBALL WANTS TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW IMMEDIATELY!"

"Holy shit, Caboose, don't ya know how to knock!?" Tucker asks, but he doesn't seem too angry about the interruption. "What the Hell is going on? Kimball needs to see me or something?"

"Yes," Caboose says, panting as he calms down, like a dog that's just come inside from being in the sunshine all day. He glances over at Sarge, grinning. "Hello, Colonel!"

"Hey, Caboose," Sarge mutters, sighing as Caboose breaks the mood, Tucker getting dressed back into his armor beside him. "Tucker, you should really up 'n shower before ya run off..." He trails off, not wanting to piss the aqua dressed captain off.

"No way, man! What if she found them!?" Tucker asks excitedly, getting dressed faster than any soldier Sarge has ever seen. "I gotta see him, dude!"

And just like that, Tucker takes off, running out of the room and down the hallway. Epsilon, Sarge, and Caboose all exchange a look once he's gone, but they don't say a word to each other about their concerns for Tucker.

* * *

"Yo, Kimball, you wanted to see me?" Tucker asks, knocking on Kimball's office door before coming inside, closing the door behind him.

Kimball looks up, brightening slightly as she spots Tucker. Her hijab is slightly messy, and there are dark bags under her eyes, but none of these facts faze her as she adjusts her hijab, standing up from behind her desk to reach out and shake hands with Tucker. "Hello, Tucker," She greets, voice tired and worn out. "I heard you made it back from patrol, and wanted to see you as soon as possible! You're not too busy, are you? I understand that you've been having a hard time-"

"-Kimball," Tucker says, interrupting, tone harsh and serious. "If you have anything about Washington, I gotta know. Finding him and Carolina is priority."

"This is just like before, Tucker..." Kimball sighs, sitting down as she puts her head in her hands, shaking her head in frustration. "You can't hurt yourself looking for Agent Washington, you and I both know that if he's anything like the Freelancer in the stories that you've told, that he'd want whats best for you. Now, be honest with me here, Captain Tucker: are you ready to hear the news I have for you?"

Tucker swallows, squirming slightly as he sits himself down, breathing in and out as he readies himself. "You know I'm ready, Kimball," He replies, smirking at her as he pulls his helmet off. "Now tell me where Wash is."

"Well, it's... I'm glad you're sitting down for this," Kimball chuckles, then regains her composure, pulling out a map and spreading it over her desk, knocking off a pile of paperwork in the process. "Forgive me, this place is a mess. Now then... we're here, in Armonia-" She points at the city of Armonia on the map, her fingernail cracked and dirty as Tucker stares at the city. "-But scouts to the south of here have reported seeing Felix and Locus over here," She scrolls down quite the distance, over a whole continent, pointing at a spot near a village on the map. "Now, there's an old village here named Blessing. It was abandoned near the start of the civil war, but it's the perfect spot for the pirates to have a hideout."

"You think they're there, Kimball?" Tucker asks, perking up as he examines the spot on the map carefully. "Like, 100% sure?"

"We know they're there, Lavernius," Kimball promises, smirking as she looks up at Tucker, using his first name for once. "Their helmets have been letting out a signal for weeks. We didn't catch it until now because the signals are so weak, not to mention that they appeared to be inside. But they've been outside for over two hours now, Tucker. We've found them," She reaches under her desk, pulling out a small, black, electronic box, connected to a walky-talky with a button on it. "I thought it would be best if you were the first to contact them, Tucker. They're your friends, and you were trying to contact them the longest... go ahead. Just hold down the button and talk. They'll hear you if they're wearing them, but they can't talk back to you."

Tucker smiles then, nodding as he sits back in his chair, trying to relax, but his hands just won't stop shaking as he holds down the button, holding the mic up to his lips to speak into. "Um... hello? Wash?"

* * *

Turns out, Carolina was right about her suspicions. She and Wash are outside now. For whatever reason, the mercenary's- or Control, whoever is responsible for this whole regressing madness- think that Wash and Carolina could benefit from a day outside. They're not wrong, in Carolina's opinion. It's not exactly an idle day to be outside, the dark grey clouds blocking out the sun up above, but somehow it feels more real this way. It's warm out too, at least, so neither of the siblings are cold at all in their outside clothes. The mercs have set up a bunch of playground equipment, including a two swing swing-set, a large sandbox, an old monkey bars set, and a plastic basketball hoop. It looks like a school's recces field really. Carolina, of course, goes for the monkey bars first. It's when she's swinging from the bars that she hears his voice for the first time in weeks.

"Um... hello? Wash?"

Carolina jolts so violently that she almost lets go of the money bars. She doesn't though, thankfully, and Felix nor Locus seem to notice. Carolina climbs on top of the monkey bars carefully, looking around, until her eyes land on Washington, whose still in the sandbox a few feet away. She jumps down from the monkey bars, mindful of Locus' eyes on her, and sits down in the sandbox with Wash. She glances at him, and Wash nods his head. He heard it, too. Careful not to raise suspicion, Carolina and Wash start absentmindedly building a sand castle in the sandbox together, silent as they await anymore messages from Tucker. It had to be Tucker, in Carolina's mind. She'd recognize his voice anywhere. They don't have to wait long, thankfully, before Tucker continues to speak to them.

"Look, I dunno if Washington or Carolina can hear this, okay? Kimball says that you can't talk back to me, so... we're looking for you guys, okay? We're gonna find you. So, if you're feeling hopeless or whatever, don't, 'cus me, Caboose, the Reds, the Feds, Kimball, and the New Republic are looking for you guys. And we're never gonna give up, okay? We think... we think we can find you. It'll be awhile, but just... just hold on, okay? We're coming," Tucker stops, laughing at himself. "Bow chicka bow wow!" He says, making Wash accidentally laugh.

Felix notices this, cutting off his conversation with one of the pirates to stare directly at Carolina and Wash. He starts towards them, and Carolina feels panic fill her insides. If Felix finds out that they're getting a transmission, there could be serious consequences for not telling him and Locus right away. Fearfully, she looks to Wash, who is gingerly reaching his hand up to his helmet, acting like he's wiping off his visor as he turns off the comm. Carolina gulps, not wanting to stop listening, but knows that they could get in serious trouble if they're caught. So, hesitantly, she reaches up and copies Wash, cutting off the feed completely. Just as she exhales, Felix jumps into the sandbox with the two siblings, laughing aloud as he reaches over and pats Carolina's helmet, trying to hide his suspicion.

"What you kiddos up to, huh?" Felix asks, glancing down at Washington and Carolina's pitiful excuse for a sand castle. "A sand castle? Any proper castle needs a mote, don't you agree? Locus," He looks towards said mercenary, waving him over. "Hey, Locs, go get us a cup of water, 'kay? These kids need a mote!"

Carolina wants nothing more than to shush Felix away for interrupting Tucker's transmission, but knows better than that. At least they've got some information now. Tucker and the others are coming, they know where they are, and they miss them. It makes Carolina feel simultaneously better and worse. Better, because she hasn't been forgotten like in Project Freelancer and her friends are coming this time around. Worse, because she's caused them to worry and no doubt hurt themselves searching for herself and Wash. Well, there's no use in worrying, Carolina briefly remembers her mother once saying, and she supposes that she should follow her mother's advice. It's helped her before, hasn't it? She sighs, and Wash reaches out and rubs her back comfortingly, trying to make his sister feel better.

"Aw, why the pouty faces?" Felix asks, scooping Carolina up and setting her on his lap as he continues to dig the mote around the castle. "Chin up, Care Bear. There's nothing to worry about! You're home, aren't you?"

No, Carolina thinks, even as she sees her brother beside her, crestfallen and defeated in infantile clothing. She's not home. This isn't home.

* * *

"Time for bed," Locus announces as he carries both Carolina and Washington into the base effortlessly, Felix trailing behind him. "Coming, Felix?" His voice has a twinge of humor as he looks over his shoulder at Felix, who looks completely worn out.

"They... run... so fast..." Felix complains, whining as he glares halfheartedly at Carolina, who, now without her helmet, quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks. "I'm never playing tag with these tiny motherfuckers ever again..."

"You're just mad because I outran you." Wash mutters, and has a small smile on his face. Ever since his initial capture, he's seemed to be depressed, but after Tucker's transmission, he's been much more cheerful, much to his sister's relief.

"Now now, it's time for bed," Locus repeats, nodding at Felix. "Go to bed, Felix. I've got the children under control." He assures, excusing his partner.

"You're a saint, buddy," Felix mumbles, yawning loudly as he yanks off his helmet, scrubbing a hand through his messy hair. "Night, Carol. Night, Davy." He leaves after that, disappearing around a corner to his own bedroom in the base.

Locus doesn't say anything more as he carries Carolina and Wash to their bedroom, sitting Carolina down in the playpen while he get's Wash changed and ready for bed first. He's quicker than Felix with changes, but rougher in Carolina's opinion as she watches absentmindedly. Locus changes Washington's diaper before pulling off the rest of his clothes, maneuvering him into a footed, purple sleeper with cartoon white caterpillars on it. After tucking Wash into his crib for the night, he takes Carolina, repeating the process with her, but putting her into a long, Hello Kitty nightie that reaches well past her thighs. Afterwards, he lies her down in her crib, tucking her in like Washington. Locus steps back, looking them both over for a moment, before we walks to the bookshelf in the room, pulling off a book.

"I think it's about time you were told a story before bed," Locus muses, Wash and Carolina exchanging a look through their crib bars in confusion. "This story is about Jack and the beanstalk," He sits down on the couch, glancing at both Freelancers before he begins reading the story aloud to them. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Jack. He lied very often, and one day, his mother told him to trade their family cow for money, because Jack's family was very poor. Jack went into town, but instead of trading the cow for money, he traded it for a bag of supposedly 'magic' beans. When Jack got home, he immediately buried the beans in his mother's garden. Do you know what happened next?" He looks towards Wash, who is squirming slightly under his blankets.

"Uh... it grew into a magical beanstalk?" Wash suggests, and flinches as Locus slams the book closed, setting it aside on the couch.

"No," Locus deadpans, voice cold and level. "Because there is no such thing as magic beans. The man who sold him the beans was a liar. Do you know what happened to Jack when his mother found out the truth about the beans?"

Carolina swallows, feeling uneasy. "I... I don't think this is how the story goes." She whispers, hoping against hope that Locus won't gag her for it.

Locus stands up, coming to stand beside Carolina's crib. He stands over her, tall and fearsome, but says nothing for a long time. Then he sighs, shaking his head in thought. "I suppose it isn't how the original tale goes... but this version has a better lesson. I'll answer your question for you, Caroline: Jack was burned alive for lying and ultimately dooming his entire family," He walks away from her, turning his attention to Wash as he stares down at him this time. "Do you know why he was burned alive? It was because he lied, and never told his mother the truth of what he had done until it was too late to fix his mistakes. It's a good thing you're both such good children, hm? Always telling the truth... you do tell the truth, don't you? You would tell me or Felix if something happened that we weren't aware of, correct?"

"Of course," Washington's voice is hoarse as he speaks, terrified and squirming in his crib, trying to escape Locus' critical eyes. "We'd never lie, sir."

Locus considers Wash for a long time, before he slowly nods, going back to the couch to pick up the book and put it back on the shelf. "That's good... never forget to always tell the truth, children," Locus instructs, before walking to the door and shutting the lights off. "Goodnight then. Sweet dreams." With that, he leaves the nursery, leaving Carolina and Wash terrified and alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Very dark at the end, but I like this chapter a lot! The Reds and Blues are looking for you, guys, keep holding on! More fluff in the next chapter, as well as Carolina dwelling more on her thoughts from Project Freelancer! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	4. Freddy Fish

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 4: Freddy Fish**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: Another new chapter! I know I promised fluff, and there is a bit of it at the beginning, but darker elements come into play for most of it. Sorry in advance! WARNING: a character in this chapter goes through extremely violent PTSD, so if this at all frightens or triggers you, please be careful reading this chapter! Also, I might post more than one chapter today? I dunno, you tell me if I should or not, 'cus I got the next one finished, but I'm thinking of saving it for tomorrow. It's your call here, folks!**

* * *

"Motherfucker," It comes out as a growl from Carolina's throat, low and angry as she glares at the computer screen in front of her. "This is impossible."

"Language," Felix says, before he blinks, dumbstruck. "Oh God, I sound like Locus... look out, kids, I might start using a cane and yelling at you to get off my lawn pretty soon here."

Wash laughs, shoulders bouncing slightly in amusement. "You're a dork," He declares, before he leans forward in his highchair, trying to look closer at the screen. "What are you looking for on this level again?"

Carolina shrugs, biting her lip in concentration. "Freddy Fish's stupid freaking conch shell apparently. You'd think he would learn to keep track of his sh- crap, considering how many games are about him losing stuff."

Control has been suggesting that Felix and Locus try some new things with the Freelancers. Felix dug out a few 'Freddy Fish' computer games from a box in the closet, and has been watching over Carolina while she plays them, Wash watching. It's been a little over a week since Tucker's initial transmission, and while it has sparked hope into the hearts of the Freelancers, it also in a way seems to have weakened them. Washington has been acting much happier since then, almost acting child-like a good portion of the time, which honestly frightens Carolina, whose also been a bit more chipper since the transmission. Felix has been taking full advantage of this. While he doesn't seem to know why the siblings are so happy all of a sudden, he's definitely been encouraging it to the best of his ability.

He's gotten them to play more, for one thing. Carolina will now willingly play cars or chase with him, and Wash doesn't seem to mind being read to. The truth is this and it's simple; Carolina and Washington are mentally regressing at a truly alarming rate. Wash is less self-aware of this fact, and honestly, Carolina knows that her younger brother is regressing faster than her, and it's honestly fucking terrifying. It's the the little things that are bugging her. How they handle diaper and clothes changes so well, how they take bottles almost eagerly, how they play. It's scary, and Carolina can't do anything about it. She can't walk away from the situation, she can't hole herself up somewhere, goddammit, she can't even sleep 24/7 and escape this fairytale gone Hellhole.

The worst part is that it isn't Hell. It's nice. It's not just nice; it's a dream come true for any terribly abused human being in existence. They get another chance at life, they get to start all over again, and they're being treated so well. It scares Carolina more than anything else, because she likes it. She likes it and that's awful. She's been learning to overcome it, though. Some things are undeniable and hard to avoid, but other things aren't. She can play, but she doesn't have to like it on the outside. She can be washed, but she doesn't always melt into their touches. She can be kissed tonight, but she doesn't have to kiss them back. There are small, small victories to be had for Carolina, but she's finding them easier to come by after Tucker's transmission. Honestly, her worst fear right now is losing Wash to this regression first and being all alone.

"Yeah, Freddy isn't exactly a smart fish," Felix agrees, after a time, snapping Carolina out of her thoughts. "Hey, go for the sea urchin! You're collecting those, right?"

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, I am," Carolina's voice is shaky as she remembers what she's doing, using the mouse to click on and store the digital sea urchin in her game's inventory. "I need to get two more so I can trap the thieves who stole the conch shell."

"Nice," Felix says, smirking over her shoulder. "Gonna poison 'em or something? That's pretty damn metal for a kid's game. Any chance I can play later?"

Carolina swallows, shrugging at Felix. "I-I guess so." She mutters, feeling very warm all of a sudden, embarrassed by how freely she agreed to play this game, how she's been acting so childish these last few days.

Felix raises an eyebrow at Carolina, standing up from his chair and walking to her side, looking the red-head over. "Care Bear? You okay, buddy?" Felix asks, taking the mouse from Carolina and saving the game for her. "I think you need a break. How about we watch some cartoons?"

Wash perks up, having grown bored of Freddy Fish awhile ago, but had said nothing on the matter out of politeness. "Cartoons? What're we gonna watch?" He asks, enthusiastic as he practically hops in his highchair.

Felix chuckles, unbuckling Wash from the highchair and scooping him up, carrying him to the rec room couch and sitting him down there, before going back for Carolina and doing the same with her. "Whatever you wanna watch, Davy. How about Cartoon Network?"

Wash grins at that, before blushing, staring at the floor as he momentarily realizes how childish he's acting. "Uh... yeah, sure, okay." He agrees, looking away from Carolina in shame.

Carolina gives Washington an apathetic smile as she's set down, if only to try and forgive him. It's not like either of them can really fight this regression. "Cartoon Network it is," Felix announces, taking the TV remote after finding it on the floor and turning on the TV, flipping channels until he finds the right one. "I'll just get you kids a snack, 'kay? Be right back." He walks away to the side kitchen, digging into the fridge.

Carolina considers running. It wouldn't be too hard, and the doors to the hallway are pretty close by... but that could get Wash hurt. She glances at Wash, whose now focused on the TV as Over The Garden Wall plays. She can't endanger Wash... not again. Her mind wanders as she sinks into the couch, watching the TV with a blank stare. Agent Carolina remembers Project Freelancer in flashes, brief and tired and with far too much movement or not enough. She remembers nail polish and movie posters and an ugly green couch. She remembers hand grenades and assault rifles and blown up tanks. She remembers fire and lights and oh so much blood. The blood is overpowering and strong and thick and when she glances down at her hands in her lap she sees the blood seeping from her fingernails, hot and sticky and-

"Who wants apple juice?" Felix asks, setting a blue and red Transformers sippy-cup into Carolina's open hands, breaking the daydream. "I know you do, Carol!"

Carolina blinks, considering the sippy-cup, before glancing over at Washington, whose been given a yellow and red Pikachu sippy-cup, already drinking from it as he continues to watch TV. Carolina lifts the sippy-cup in her hands gingerly and shakily, closing her eyes as she takes the tiny sipper into her mouth, taking a long, slow drink from the cup. Once it's in her mouth, she let's it sit there a moment, real and strong. She swallows afterwards, sighing aloud as the warmness of her skin begins to dissipate, no longer feeling so hot and sick. Carolina looks up at Felix, whose standing behind the couch, hands on the back of it as he leans forward, half watching Over The Garden Wall and half watching Carolina and Wash.

"Thanks," Carolina whispers, and when Felix looks at her, she toasts the sippy-cup a tad upwards, giving him a weak attempt at a smile. "For the drink, I mean."

"No problem, Care Bear," Felix promises, ruffling Carolina's hair as he leans down, pressing a quick kiss to her temple as he grins at her. "Anything for you."

Carolina actually laughs, something that Felix and Locus rarely make her do, and she smiles up at him, honest to God smiles. All thoughts of Project Freelancer dissipate from her mind as she relaxes. She can forget, for just a little while... at least, she can forget about Project Freelancer for a few hours... this is much nicer.

* * *

"Okay, let's get something straight here, Freddy Fish-" Felix is cut off as the large man before him growls directly at him.

"-It's Sharkface," The man claims, the scars on the left side of his face pulling as he snarls at the short mercenary that is Felix McScouty. "You got that, shrimp?"

"Ooo, _fish puns_ ~" Felix practically chirps, before he puts his hands up defensively. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay? I've been playing a lot of Freddy Fish with the kids. It kinda slipped out. But let's get something straight here, _Sharkface_ ," He says it with a sneer in his voice. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. Okay? Here's the thing: the Freelancers gotta believe they're babies or something, okey dokey? Not my idea; totally Control's or whatever. Just... don't go in there and kill 'em. I get that you're Darth Vader seeking vengeance here, but trust me, it's satisfying enough seeing them treated like toddlers."

"Why do you want me near them, then?" Sharkface asks, leaning back on the kitchen counter, arms crossed as he glares at Felix.

"To trigger them," Locus explains, entering the conversation as he comes into the room from the hallway leading to the bathroom and nursery. "Control believes that if we trigger them enough and give them comfort, then we will be able to comfort them and regress them faster."

"So I just need to make 'em cry?" Sharkface sums up, chuckling under his breath as he cracks his neck, then his knuckles. "Give me ten seconds and they'll bawl."

"Whoa there, tiger shark," Felix says, stepping in front of Sharkface to keep him from going into the hallway. "We're not telling ya to go in there and beat the everliving shit outta them, okay? Just go in there and, I dunno, make 'em remember Project Freelancer or whatever."

"You sound protective," Sharkface smirks as he says it, leaning forward, getting into Felix's personal space. "You like 'em, don't ya? You wanna be their daddy, huh?"

"Fuck off," Felix growls, enraged as he leans up, glaring into Sharkface's eyes. "I'm doing this because I'm getting a damn paycheck out of it, ya hear? I don't give a fuck about those kid. Just don't kill 'em, 'cus if you do, Control is gonna be fucking pissed, and I'm gonna take a fall for it. And you'll be the first fucker I go after..." He backs off, still looking infuriated. "Just go trigger them already."

"Shithead." Sharkface mutters, but he obeys, storming past Felix and towards the hallway doors, leaving Locus and Felix behind.

Once he's gone, Locus follows, and Felix watches as he makes for the door. "You go in first," Felix orders, making Locus pause, with his hand on the door handle. "Don't let him kill 'em, okay?"

Locus seems to consider Felix, before he nods, leaving Felix to brood as he goes after Sharkface.

* * *

Carolina looks up as Locus enters the nursery, glancing up from the Look-N-Find book she'd been going through for the last half hour. Wash is in his crib, taking a nap, and Locus approaches him first, scooping him out of the crib and changing his diaper on the changing table in the corner of the room. After Washington is changed, he sets him down on the floor of the playpen. Locus reaches a hand under Carolina, checking her diaper, and backs off when he sees that she's dry. He coughs into his fist, prompting Carolina to abandon her book and look up at Locus along with Wash, giving him their full attention. She knows right away that something is up as Locus stares down at her, a worried expression on his face. He has his helmet off for once, so Carolina can see that he's worried about something.

"I have a surprise for you both," Locus announces, glancing at the nursery door before looking back down at Wash and Carolina. "You have a visitor. You haven't seen this person in a very long time, so I want you to be on your best behavior, understand?"

Carolina perks up at that. A visitor? It could be the Counselor, but Carolina suspects otherwise. It's not uncommon for the Counselor to visit, always bringing the two siblings something, usually a new toy or something of the like. Carolina has a feeling that he's in a state of denial right now, and that he fully believes they're both small children again. It's highly possible, considering that the Counselor has probably been through Hell since Project Freelancer fell apart. Carolina's gut twists at that thought, and she puts a stop to it immediately. She can't afford to have another 'episode' while in this place. The mercenary's will only use it to their advantage, giving them an excuse to baby her. As much as it pains Carolina to keep it inside, she'll have to do just that to make it out of here with her mental stabilizability in check.

"Yes, sir." Wash replies to Locus, snapping Carolina out of her thoughts as Locus nods back to Wash, stepping out of the room so their 'visitor' can have some alone time with the Freelancers.

What if it's Tucker? Carolina's heart almost skips a beat at the idea. Although, it's unlikely, but what if it IS him? What if he's here to save them!? She finds herself on her knees and peering out of the playpen in no time, eyes widening as the stranger enters the nursery. That isn't Tucker. Her heart falls a bit at that. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, Carolina knows, but after Tucker's transmission awhile back, she's been counting down the days until she's rescued and whisked away from this triggering Hellhole. The stranger in the doorway is tall and well-muscled, Carolina notes, but the left side of his face is horrifyingly scarred and burnt. He's wearing a black T-shirt with a grey shark on it, along with long, paint-stained blue jeans that reach just above his ankles. Is he an artist of some kind?

Carolina watches the stranger slowly enter the room, his presence harsh and powerful as he just watches the two siblings, looking... smug? Carolina looks away, embarrassed by her childish state of dress. It's only when newcomers or the pirates come around that Carolina is reminded 24/7 that the situation she's in isn't the least bit normal. The stranger soon steps into the playpen, taking a seat on the floor, and he suddenly grabs Carolina, pulling her onto his lap. Carolina is tiny in his lap, nowhere near his size, and it makes her feel even younger as the stranger begins to pet her hair, like she's a house cat or a bunny. Wash, meanwhile, looks terrified of the newcomer, crawling as far away from him as possible in the playpen, holding Patches to his chest, like the stuffed cat can protect him somehow.

"God, you two look a lot different without your armor," The newcomer notes aloud as he continues to pet Carolina, holding her close to his chest. "I look a lot different without mine too, though, so I'm sure you two don't remember me, huh?"

Carolina's even more confused. Does she actually know him? His voice doesn't ring a bell at all, but his scars... did she cause them? She's sure she's caused a lot of scars, during the war and all, but how did she cause these ones, and why are they important? "Mind if I have a smoke?" The stranger suddenly asks, and he pulls out a lighter with a fist making the classic rock n roll symbol on fire. She knows that symbol, but how? "Like the design? My friends designed it, way back when..." He says, opening it and lighting it.

Then it all comes back. Carolina remembers in color and texture, remembers how her armor kept chafing her thighs that day, how warm the flames were as they licked at her heels, nearly catching her. She remembers Wash- no, David- crouched in front of the flamethrower with a gun he didn't know how to use, firing it and missing, nearly getting burnt to death as Carolina pushed him out of the way, saving his life. Carolina remembers the Gravity Hammer, grabbing it and launching it at her opponent. The cracking sound the Innie made as the hammer hit him, throwing him down and presumably killing him. She remembers other details, sketchy and inconsistent. The roof, running like Hell as it collapsed under her very feet, the give in her stance as she leaped off and fell for centuries.

Maine. He got his throat shot out, had taken a bullet for her earlier, and took even more as he was pinned down and had his motherfucking throat shot out. Carolina remembers screaming, remembers throwing the shooter off and watching Maine fall into the ocean. She remembers the overwhelming guilt later on, the disappointed stares from the others- from her own brother- as the medics rolled Agent Maine into the docking bay, wheeling him away and into surgery. He wasn't supposed to make it. Dad said he wouldn't make it. Carolina remembers sobbing. She remembers screaming in the locker room and punching her own locker until her knuckles bled, remembers Tex coming, remembers her arms around her, holding her close because no one else was there and-

-She's fucking wailing. The stranger releases her, and Carolina tries to crawl away, tries to go to Wash, whose sobbing as well, remembering and she can see it in his eyes- Epsilon. Arms are around her again, not Tex this time, and Carolina is off the floor in no time, being held and rocked by Felix, his hand running through her hair as she bawls into his shirt. She wants to forget. She wants to forget everything. She hates remembering. She hates remembering Maine, Texas, Wash, CT, South, North, York, Wyoming, Florida, the Director, the Counselor, all of them. Carolina just... she wants to forget. She wants to forget but she can't, because forgetting means that they will be gone, that they will stop existing in any point of the living universe, that they will dissipate and never return. It's terrifying.

"Easy, girl," Felix whispers, breath warm against Carolina's neck as she hugs him tighter, afraid that if she let's go, she'll lose him, too. "I've got you, okay? I'm here. I ain't going anywhere anytime soon, okay? I'll always be here..."

Carolina, out of the corner of her eye, can see the stranger getting up and pocketing his lighter as Locus comes into the room, picking up Washington and comforting him while the newcomer makes his escape. Carolina wants to go after him. Wants to apologize. She wants to do a million things but the most she can do right now is hold Felix and hope that the memories will just go away, that she can just pretend that it's her Mom or Dad holding her instead of Felix, instead of this _mercenary_. But he's enough for her at this point. She's not sure how long she's been held when Felix finally sets her down, but she knows that it's been a long time. Carolina feels weak as she lies down on the floor of the playpen, tired and worn out by her own pitiful crying.

Felix gets the message. He picks her up again, carrying Carolina to the couch to sit with her. They sit there for a little while, Locus setting Wash down to be cuddled with her while he leaves the nursery to get something. Carolina watches him go, and Wash immediately buries his face in Felix's shirt, not wanting Locus to go by the looks of it. Felix pets Wash's hair as Carolina dozes, barely conscious in her state of weakness. Locus returns, however, and she's moved to be cradled by Felix as he adjusts his hold on her, feeding her a bottle of milk while Locus does the same with Washington. They sit there in silence, taking the bottles while Felix and Locus talk in hushed voices to one another. Carolina can't make out their words properly, not in her state of mind, so she just follows instructions and eats in silence.

"Alright, I think you could use a nap, Care Bear," Felix mumbles to the red-head, scooping Carolina up with a groan of effort before taking her to her crib again. He sets her down, tucking her in, and kisses her forehead softly. "Nightie night, baby."

Carolina whimpers, nodding back as she rolls over and falls asleep, followed by Wash after he's been tucked in by Locus. Once the Freelancers are passed out, Felix and Locus exchange a look of approval, before leaving the Freelancers to sleep in peace.

* * *

"Did it work?" Sharkface asks, sitting on the counter drinking a soda as Felix and Locus return from the nursery. He has his T-shirt off, the clothing discarded on the floor at his feet.

"Worked perfectly," Felix promises, sounding smug as he walks past Sharkface, going to the fridge to grab a drink. "They cried their eyes out, just as planned. They're napping now."

"It's only a matter of time before they've fully regressed," Locus adds, sighing in relief as he sits down on the couch, sinking into the cushions as he rests. "And once they have, Control can instruct us on how to re-raise them into killing machines."

"Price won't like that killing machine bit," Sharkface warns, taking a long swallow of his drink. "I'm pretty damn sure he actually believes they're fucking toddlers."

"He's a nutcase, man," Felix says, throwing a beer to Locus as he grabs one for himself. "Either way, I can't wait 'til we get to that whole 're-raising' bit. I'm sick of changing diapers."

"It's all a part of the process, Felix. Patience is the key," Locus explains, tone calm and relaxed as he blinks, taking slow sips of his own beer. "Once they're re-raised, we can use them to destroy the Reds and Blues, and ultimately all of Chorus."

"That's gonna be _FUN_ ," Felix decides, grinning as he sits beside Locus on the couch, hunched over his drink like a miner off duty. "Can't wait to see the look on Tucker's fucking face when he sees Wash with a gun to his head. It's gonna be _hilarious_."

Just as Sharkface opens his mouth to speak, a loud crash sounds from the nursery. He, Felix, and Locus all jump, exchanging a look. "Son of a bitch!" Locus shouts, jumping up and running for the doors.

Felix laughs outright, grinning as he slams his beer down. "Babies got some fight left in 'em after all!" He sneers, looking excited.

Sharkface follows after Felix and Locus, running with them to the nursery, only to find the Freelancers gone. They all exchange a look; angry, confused, and not knowing what to do. This can't possibly end well.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo, Cliff-hanger! Hope y'all like it so far, the next chapter will be pretty dark, but will hopefully have a lot of fluff at the end. Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	5. Not Without a Fight

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 5: Not Without a Fight**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: This chapter just goes from precious sibling bonding fluff to terribly abusive nightmare like THAT, I am so fucking sorry. Please R &R!  
**

 **WARNING: This chapter has a scene later on in the chapter involving the physical abuse of a person in a hostage situation. If this at all triggers or frightens you, please be very careful reading this chapter. If you have anymore questions, feel free to comment and ask away!**

* * *

No amount of words can describe just how motherfucking infuriated Carolina is when she realizes what has just happened. They triggered her. They fucking triggered her on purpose, bringing in some random jackass from her past. They'll pay for this, she thinks, as she glares up at her ceiling and considers her options. She can just barely hear them out there, laughing at their own successes. She'll make them pay for this, one way or another. She'll make them pay and she'll escape from this place. She sits up, glancing over at Washington, whose passed out. Carolina can't leave him here... she sits up on her knees, the crib squeaking as it gives slightly under her weight. She goes still, but sighs with relief as Felix and the others keep talking in the rec room, having not heard her yet. She stands, the crib squeaking again, and hops out of the crib completely.

Her feet land gracefully onto the carpeted floor, not making a sound as Carolina adjusts to the change of height. She hasn't been allowed to walk very often, so standing on her own two feet makes her feel dizzy, hot, and nauseous, especially after using up so much energy sobbing earlier. Carolina shivers at that. She can't believe she fell for such an awful trick... she straightens though, determined to reap her revenge. She moves to Wash's crib, looking over him. He's fast asleep, a pacifier in his mouth from where Locus put it in. Carolina notices that it isn't being held in by anything but Wash's lips, and she wants to scream in fury at the revelation. Goddamn those monsters. They did this to them. They forced her and her brother into these roles, and she's going to make them pay for it.

It's hard picking Wash up. He's gained some weight since Felix and Locus captured him, and Carolina has as well. If anything, they're at healthy weights again, seeing as they had been severely underweight before they'd been kidnapped. Now, however, they're admittingly healthier. It sickens Carolina. She picks Washington up though, struggling as she sets him down on the floor to breathe, trying to shake him awake. It works, and Wash slowly comes to, eyes squinting even in the darkness of the nursery. He appears surprised when he sees Carolina above him, and spits the pacifier out with a look of deep guilt on his face. Carolina doesn't blame him, backing off so that Wash can sit up and get his bearings, trying to come to terms with what's going on.

"What's... what's happening?" Washington asks, voice groggy and strained as he blinks in utter confusion at his older sister.

"Shh!" Carolina snaps, holding up a finger to Wash's lips. "We're getting out of here, okay? I can't take this anymore, Wash. They're regressing us. We have to get out of here."

"But how!?" Wash doesn't yell, thankfully, but he's definitely afraid. "If we try to run through the door, we'll just get caught and punished! There's no way out! Unless..." He trails off, looking up at the far wall, where a large vent is.

Carolina smirks, fist-bumping her younger brother. "I knew you had some brains somewhere in that big head of your's..." She jokes, smirking as she looks around, finding a toy block on the floor. "Here, I'll help you up, and you unscrew the bolts. Be quiet when you do!" She hands him the block, looking excited. They're finally getting out of here!

Wash nods, taking the block with careful hands. "Got it," He says, standing up as he and Carolina walk up to the vent, crawling onto her shoulders to get at the vent. "Just give me a few minutes with this thing and we'll be outta here in no time..."

Minutes pass, Carolina getting more and more worried with every passing minute. "Hurry!" She practically begs, unable to keep still as Wash unscrews the last bolt with one of the corners of the block.

"I'm hurrying, Jesus Christ," Washington mutters, pulling off the vent with a whimper. "Careful... careful... SHIT!" He drops it, the vent clanging loudly as it bangs down to the floor, smacking against the edge of the playpen below.

"Get in, get in, get in!" Carolina orders, shoving Wash into the vent as she hears footsteps approaching, fast and angry. "Pull me up!" She adds, Wash helping her into the vent.

Carolina, at the last minute, grabs the vent and picks it up, pulling it against the vent opening to make it look like it hadn't fallen to begin with. "If we're lucky, they'll be confused for a good few minutes," She explains, Wash crawling ahead of her as the twosome make for a quick escape from the hideout. "Just keeping crawling, okay? Don't slow down, no matter what!"

As the siblings continue through the vents, Washington navigating for the most part, a long silence falls over them, before Wash finally breaks it. "This is pretty crazy, huh? If we get caught, we're dead meat, sis."

"Yeah..." Carolina trails off, a weak smirk on her face. "It'll be pretty hard explaining to the guys why we're in children's pajamas, huh?"

Wash laughs, before he sighs, giving the sleeper he's wearing a sad look. "... I'm sorry, Caroline," He hasn't said Carolina's first name in a long, long time, so he automatically gets her attention. "I'm so sorry, for all of this... I just... I never knew that this would happen. I should've been able to protect you, or help you, but-!"

"-Hey," Carolina cuts off Wash quickly, before he can degrade himself any further. "You think I saw this coming either? Look, neither of us are at fault here, okay? It's Locus and Felix who did this. We never could have prevented this from happening, we just never could've known."

"But-" Wash begins to sputter, and Carolina stops him again.

"-David Leonard, you didn't do anything wrong," Carolina insists, adding in Wash's middle name as she glares at him. "Stop beating the fuck out of yourself. I cried too, ya know. We couldn't help it, we were triggered, and Felix and Locus knew what they were doing, too. We fell right into their trap without any warning. It's okay." She smiles at Wash, still crawling after him.

Washington sighs, before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, okay... but I'm still gonna get us outta here, okay? I'm gonna get us home and back to the others. I can't wait for you to meet the Feds... some of those guys aren't half bad."

Carolina chuckles, smiling. "I can't wait either. I'm sure they're great people, Wash," She replies, trying to hide her internalized worry. "We just need to get out of here first."

"Yeah..." Wash trails off, looking around the vent with a look of awe on his face. "God, we're so fucking dead if we get caught, boss... we better hope we get out of here alive."

"We'll just have to keep moving," Carolina explains, refusing to believe that all hope is lost. "We'll find a way out, and when we do and regroup with the guys, we'll give Felix and Locus Hell for what they did to us."

* * *

"Fuckers are in the vents..." Felix mutters, voice awestruck as he watches the video feed of the siblings crawling through the vents. "Color me impressed. I never would've thought of that after all this regressing shit..."

"They may be effected by the regression, but they are inherently intelligent human beings," Locus explains, working the controls as he too watches the video feed, keeping track of where the Freelancers are at all times. "We'll just need to draw them out..."

"And how will we do that, Mr. I-Know-Everything?" Felix asks, voice leaking sarcasm. "It's not like they're gonna come running once they know we're looking for 'em."

"They will if they're overheating," Locus says, turning up the heat in the vents using the controls on the security console. "Give them ten minutes, and they'll be crawling out of an exit."

"We'll have to catch 'em in time then," Sharkface announces, finally popping into the conversation. He's behind Locus with Felix, looking over his shoulder at the security camera's feed. "After seeing 'em earlier, I never would've thought they could pull this off."

"As I said before, they are still highly intelligent," Locus repeats, sitting back in his chair before standing up, abandoning the chair completely as he makes for the door. "Come. We'll cut them off in the public restrooms."

"They're so fucking dead," Felix growls, following Locus out of the security office with anger in his eyes behind his visor. "I'm gonna kill 'em once I get my hands on 'em..."

* * *

"We're so fucking dead..." Washington whimpers, beginning to slow his crawling as he pants, leaning heavily to the side to rest. "I can hardly move..."

"We can't stop now!" Carolina shouts, trying to move past Wash, but he's still bigger than her despite being younger and blocks her from moving forward. "Keep going, Wash! I know it's hot, but we need to keep going! Tucker could be waiting for us!"

"Y-You're right..." Wash says, struggling as he starts crawling again, this time much faster, despite the unbearable heat. "We gotta keep moving... for Tucker..." He slows overtime, until he's slow-crawling again, but he keeps talking regardless. "Did I... did I ever tell you about what Tucker's gonna do when we go home to Blood Gulch?"

"No, I... I don't think you have," Carolina admits, hoping to keep Wash talking in order to keep him moving through the vents. "Why don't you tell me, while I'm here?"

Wash nods, smiling to himself as he talks. "Well... when we get home to Blood Gulch, Tucker and I, we're gonna adopt so many cats, 'Lina. So many cats. I've always wanted cats, and since Dad isn't around, I can get some! They'll all be rescues, too... all rescued cats, all named and with different colored collars and everything! And everyday I'll feed them, pet them, and talk with them to keep them happy and social. It'll be so great, Carolina. We'll have so many fucking cats, and you'll be able to have a Dalmatian finally! Remember how you always talked about getting a Dalmatian? Well now you can get one! We can name it and play fetch with and walk it around the canyon! It'll be amazing, Carolina... I can't wait."

Carolina just smiles, glad to hear her brother so happy after so much has happened to them. It's been hard to find any reason to smile, after all this shit, but now... now they have a reason to keep going. To keep going and keep hoping. "We'll get there, David," She promises, voice low and determined. "We'll get back to our team, end this fucking war, and we'll go find ourselves a place to call home again. We'll find our home, Wash." It's sappy, but it's worth it in Carolina's opinion.

As the two siblings continue on, the warmth begins to slowly build, until Carolina is trying desperately get her sleeper off. She's so fucking hot, and she can't stop sweating. Just as she starts zipping down her sleeper, she feels a cool breeze blow over her face. Carolina stops dead in her tracks, grabbing Wash by the back of his sleeper and pulling to make him halt. She feels it again, and she knows it's real this time. She turns down into another vent, seeing light up ahead. She leads the way this time, Wash right behind her as the two reach the end of the vent tunnel. Carolina struggles with the panel for a few seconds, but it surprisingly enough gives quickly, falling out without much force. It might just be a trap, but Carolina is too desperate for the cold not to fall for it. She falls out, landing on the floor with a loud yelp, an even louder yelp coming out as Wash crawls out and lands right on top of her.

Before Carolina can even begin to figure out where she and Wash have ended up, the door to the room opens, and two pirates come inside, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of Agents Carolina and Washington sprawled out on top of each other on the floor. The pirates have stopped kissing, having been pulling off each other's armor beforehand, and stare at the Freelancers with wide eyes, arms still around each other. Very, very slowly, they both back out of the room, slamming it shut behind them as they take off. As soon as they're gone, Carolina jumps to her feet, panting as her body temperature slowly begins to return to normal. Beside her, Wash has his sleeper zipped all the way down, fanning himself off with his hand as he leans on one of the bathroom stall doors. They exchange a look, before sighing in unison.

"That was the worst ten minutes of my life ever," Wash pants out, leaning even more on the stall door as he recovers. "Of all ti-" He's cut off as the door suddenly gives, falling inside and landing face-first into the toilet.

And it's just so random and ridiculous... Carolina loses it. She laughs until her stomach hurts and tears leak out of her eyes. Meanwhile, Wash jumps up, fully awake as he shakes himself off like a wounded cat. "Jerk," He mutters, angry that such an embarrassing thing happened in front of his older sister. "You fucking suck, ya know that?"

"Not as much as you," Carolina teases back, zipping up her sleeper as she sighs, shaking her head at her brother. "Come on, let's get out of here before-" She's cut off as the bathroom door suddenly flies open, Locus, Felix, and Sharkface appearing.

"There you fuckers are!" Felix booms, running at Carolina. "When I get my hands on you-"

Carolina moves aside at the last second, going in for a punch at Felix, but misses, out of practice as Felix swings around and catches her by the wrists, holding her steady while Locus goes and grabs Wash, who tries to run, but slips on a puddle he'd made from falling into the toilet earlier and gets caught before he can escape. In the doorway, Sharkface watches curiously, an awful smirk on his face as he enters the public bathroom, closing it and locking it behind him to give he, Felix, Locus, Wash, and Carolina a little privacy. Carolina and Washington struggle for a little while longer, the mercenary's all saying nothing the entire time, until they both go limp, giving in as the adrenaline leaves their veins. They've been caught. It's over. Carolina, still however, breathes venom as she glares hatefully up at Felix, not giving up even as she's surrounded and captured.

"Wipe that fucking scowl off your face, kid," Felix growls, and it's full of malice, his usual smoothness when handling Carolina gone from his voice. "You lose, and I win. You're lucky I don't up and-"

Carolina spits at his visor. Wash verbally whimpers and flinches, knowing that Carolina has just fucked herself over big time. Regardless of this fact, Carolina smirks victoriously up at Felix, happy if nothing else over the fact that she managed to catch Felix by surprise. "Bite me." She whispers, and even Locus backs off now, not about to get in-between her and Felix.

It's quiet for a terrifyingly long time, Sharkface's smirk gone as he just stares wide-eyed at Carolina, surprised that she'd dare do such a thing in her current position. "Okay..." Felix says, and his voice is way too calm for him not to be anything but furious. "Okay, Care Bear... you wanna play games? I've got one for ya," He grabs her by the hair, dragging her into one of the bathroom stalls. "It's called 'Caroline Can't Learn Jack-Shit'."

"Felix-" Locus tries to cut in, tries to stop Felix from very possibly killing Agent Carolina, but he's cut off as Felix gives him the harshest look he's ever seen from his partner's visor.

"Back off," Felix orders, and Locus does, holding Wash almost protectively as Felix forces Carolina's head into the stall's toilet, ignoring her gurgling shouts as he flushes the toilet with her head still inside, switching from holding her hair to holding her down by the back of her neck to keep her down. "You like that, Caroline? You think you're still hot stuff!?" He shouts, voice angry and powerful. "We'll see if you're still such a rebellious piece of shit once I'm done with you!"

Carolina can't breathe. She can't breathe and she can't get away as Felix continuously flushes the toilet on her, the water getting in her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, drowning her as she struggles in vain. She kicks out, trying to throw herself at Felix, but she only manages to damn-near crack her head open on the side of the inside of the toilet, letting out a scream as blood leaks from the cut and starts mixing with the water. Felix keeps her down, not noticing the blood, either because of Carolina's fiery red hair or because he's too blinded by rage to care. She's not sure when it finally stops. All Carolina registers is Washington screaming and bawling in the background until she's suddenly being lifted up and cradled by someone that definitely isn't Felix or Locus, this person foreign and new to her.

She cries. Carolina cries and finally fucking gives up as she collapses into this new person's arms, her hair and face impossibly wet as she soaks the newcomer's shirt in toilet water, but they don't complain as she's comforted and rocked, her ear against the stranger's heart as her world fades in and out. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to look around. The two pirates from earlier are back, appearing to be shouting at Felix as he's held back and away from her and Wash. Wash is being held by Locus, crying because he was terrified for Carolina. After a few more minutes of registering what exactly is happening, Carolina finally looks up at the stranger, eyes widening in surprise as she recognizes the person to be the burned Insurrectionist from before, the one who had triggered her on purpose.

"Hey," His voice rumbles through his chest and sends vibrations over Carolina as he speaks, gazing down at her almost... protectively. "Hey, it's okay, kid. I've got ya. He ain't gonna hurt you anymore, okay?"

And Carolina... that's all it takes. She falls apart again, collapsing a second time (or third if you count the episode from earlier) against the Insurrectionist, too tired and hurt to question her own morals or ask why. She needs this. She just needs him here with her, while she tries to breathe and stay alive. After a few more minutes, Carolina passes out from blood loss, but never registers it mentally, feeling as if she's just in the Insurrectionist's arms for hours...

* * *

"This broke them, I think." Sharkface announces some time later, sitting on the couch in the base's rec room beside Locus while they silently brood over what had happened. It's late at night, but neither of them can sleep after what happened.

"I think you're right." Locus agrees, voice thoughtful as he sighs, staring off into the distance at the wall. Carolina is in the med-bay of the base, getting bandages and stitches for her head injury, and Wash is set up on a blanket on the rec room floor, asleep for the time being.

"I just... he flipped his shit, man," Sharkface says, giving Washington an almost sad look. He had never heard a grown man cry so hard over someone who wasn't himself... but Wash had sounded so honest to God destroyed when he had watched Carolina get attacked. "I've never seen that dude get so pissed off... she pushed him over the edge."

"Control isn't going to be pleased," Locus points out, shaking his head at the internal reminder. "Felix will be lucky if he's isn't fired for this, much less killed... Control was very specific about how we care for these two Freelancers. Out of the two of us, I always thought... I always thought Felix would be calmer with this. I always feared I would be the one to lose my temper with them."

"Yeah... but at least neither of 'em are dead. What would you have done, if Felix hadn't attacked Agent Carolina? How were you two gonna punish 'em?" Sharkface can't help but ask. He knows that Control has been very clear about no physical punishments being used, but how else would they have punished them if it hadn't been for Felix's outburst?

"I honestly have no idea," Locus admits, taking a long drink from his beer, deep in thought as he stares down at Wash, the Freelancer lying on his back, eyes closed as he sleeps blissfully. He looks almost like an angel when he's sleeping, with wheat blond hair and his mouth partially open without the pacifier there... "I had hoped to put them in a sort of time-out until we could call Control for advice. I had hoped they wouldn't try something like this..."

"But they did," Sharkface reminds his colleague, also beginning to watch Washington as he converses with the other mercenary. "You can't say it wasn't expected. I'd try to run too if I was going through this kinda shit..."

"Yes, it was somewhat expected, but I couldn't help but hope..." Locus trails off, his mind elsewhere as he daydreams. "Part of me sort of wished that they would just... accept it. That they would just allow this and not fight us."

Sharkface nods, before his eyes light up at a sudden revelation. "You love him, don't you?" He asks, quiet, turning to Locus to watch for his reaction.

Locus, embarrassingly enough, sputters in surprise, spitting out his mouthful of beer as his eyes go wide, swinging around to glare at Sharkface, who now has a huge grin on his face. "What in the world are you talking about!?" He begins to shout, but cuts it to a whisper as Wash shuffles in discomfort in his sleep.

Before Sharkface can elaborate, Washington's eyes slowly flutter open, the bright blue in his gunmetal eyes gleaming as he sits up, eyes wide as he stares directly at Locus. All of the lights are off in the rec room, save for the light in the hallway, flooding in from the windows in the closed doors and reflecting off of Wash's eyes when he sits up on his knees, making them gleam slightly like a pair of cat eyes. He suddenly throws his arms out at Locus, opening and closing his hands in a silent order to be picked up. Locus and Sharkface exchange a slightly confused look. This isn't like Wash. Slowly, however, Locus obeys and reaches out, leaning forward as he picks Wash up from under his armpits, practically dragging him onto the couch, the Freelancer lying down in the large mercenary's lap once he's properly adjusted.

"Are you... okay?" Sharkface asks, and Wash nods slowly, rubbing at his right eye tiredly as he yawns loudly and without holding back in the slightest.

"Tired," Wash whispers, resting his head against Locus' chest as he blinks a few times, trying to stay awake. It's a losing battle. "Where's Papa?"

Locus almost jerks, but holds back in order to keep from launching Wash off his lap or spooking him. "Papa?" Locus repeats, voice very serious despite the childish word that leaves his mouth in utter confusion. "Do you mean... Felix?"

Wash squints, trying to think, before shrugging, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he rests his eyes. "Yeah," He mumbles around his thumb, words slurred and hard to decipher. "He's Papa. Where's Papa?"

Sharkface just stares wide-eyed at Locus, giving Locus no help at all as he struggles with what to do. "Um... Papa is busy. Do you need him?" Locus asks, hoping that Wash's answer will be no.

Wash shrugs, releasing his thumb and wiping it off on his sleeper as he tries to think and speak more properly. "Naw... where's Carol? Where's big sis?"

"She's taking a nap," Sharkface immediately says, before Locus can tell the tired Freelancer the awful truth. "She'll play with you later."

"Okay," Wash agrees, calm as he yawns and rests against Locus again, giving into his fatigue as he begins to fall asleep a second time. "Night night, Daddy. Night night, mister."

For awhile, Locus and Sharkface just stare down at Washington, not knowing what to say after Wash's latest demonstration of his mental regression. Locus exchanges a long look with Sharkface, seriousness in his eyes as he stares at him. "Call Control," He orders, determined. "Tell them that we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 5! Wow, this chapter took a turn for the dark, didn't it? Hope you guys have stuck around either way. The next chapter is what I have been waiting for since I began to write this fanfic... get ready for confusion, fluff times, fights, and mentally regressed Freelancers! Please R &R!  
**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	6. Rescue

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 6: Rescue**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: HYPE! Also, shout out to the two people who reviewed this fic on FFN, you're true heroes to mankind.**

* * *

"Morning, Caroline," A pirate greets, being the first person Carolina sees as she wakes up on the floor of the rec room. "Locus told me to check up on you. You need anything?"

Carolina shakes her head, yawning as she sits up and rubs her eyes. She's tired. Nightmares have been a pretty big problem for her since the 'Accident', but thankfully, the pirate woke her up before she could have another one. Once the pirate nods and leaves, Carolina gets on her knees, looking around the rec room until her eyes land on Washington. Her younger brother is sitting in Locus' lap on the couch, being read to while he holds Patches in his arms. Carolina crawls towards the duo, pulling on Locus' pants leg until the man looks down, eyebrow raised in questioning. He sets the book aside, picking Carolina up from under the armpits and pulling her onto the couch. Carolina sighs with content, her legs in Locus' lap as she watches Locus pick the book back up, flipping to a new story in the fairytale book to read now that Carolina is here.

"What do you want me to read to you?" Locus asks, figuring it's best to ask the kids first, after all, they're the ones who get the most out of these children's stories.

"Somethin' with cats!" Wash states, snuggling up to Locus as he tries to give him puppy-dog eyes, hoping to guilt him into taking his side.

"We always read 'bout cats," Carolina complains, flipping through the book in Locus' hand until she finds a story she finds appropriate. "Read that one," She orders firmly, before she sees the look in Locus' eyes. "Um... please read that one."

Sharkface looks over Locus' shoulder from where he's sitting on the kitchen counter, quirking an eyebrow at the story's title. "Hansel and Gretel?" He asks, chuckling under his breath as he remembers hearing the story himself as a small child. "From where I'm from, it was about kids tricking a Covvie, not a witch."

"Spoilers!" Wash shouts angrily, making Sharkface laugh outright and hop off the counter, coming to ruffle Washington's hair playfully. "Don't ruin the story, Uncle Sharkface! That's mean!"

"Well, I'm sure not nice," Sharkface mutters, but doesn't spoil anymore of the story. Ever since the 'Accident', he's been finding it harder and harder to hate the mentally regressed Freelancers. "But fine, suit yourself. The Outer Colony version is better."

"We'll see about that," Locus says, sighing in defeat as he obeys Carolina and begins to read the fairytale. "Once upon a time, there was a small family who lived in the woods. The father was very cruel, while the mother was strong, beautiful, and kind. The mother and father had two little children: a three year old boy named Hansel and a seven year old girl named Gretel. The family was very poor, and when food ran low for the small family, the father took his little children into the forest at the crack of dawn. There, he built them a fire and told them to rest, promising to return by nightfall. He then returned home, telling his wife that her children had ran away looking for food, when in reality he had abandoned them in the woods-"

"-Sounds like my Dad," Sharkface adds, interrupting the story altogether. "One minute he says 'Stop playing with fire in the house, you stupid kid'. The next, he's leaving me in an alleyway to starve to death."

"That's horrible!" Wash squeaks, tears building in his eyes in compassion for Sharkface. "Did your Daddy really do that to you?"

"It's okay, Davy," Carolina promises, shushing her little brother with a small kiss to his forehead to help sooth him. "Uncle Sharkface is okay, isn't he? He turned out okay."

"Thank you for completely interrupting the fairytale by the way," Locus growls, half teasing to the kids, half legitimately pissed off at Sharkface. "Now then, as I was saying... with their father gone, Hansel and Gretel waited for days and days, but no one came for them. Starving and afraid, they began to look for a way home, but they were terribly lost and alone. Soon, however, they found a cottage made completely out of gingerbread in the deepest parts of the woods. To their surprise, the house was made entirely out of gingerbread and candy. The two siblings ran to the house, ready to feast, when an elder woman came outside from inside the cottage and smiled at them. She invited them inside her cottage for something to eat, and gave them warm beds to sleep in that night.

"However, the elderly woman was in reality an awful witch, intent on cooking and eating the young children. The next morning, the witch awoke early and whisked Gretel out of her bed, ready to stuff her in the oven and cook her alive. Hansel, waking up and seeing what was happening, screamed in terror and awoke his sister, who struggled until the witch released her. The witch chased them around the kitchen, until the children tricked her, and shoved her into her own oven to be burnt alive. With the witch dead, the children went through her things and found jewels and riches in a treasure chest in her bedroom. They filled their pockets with treasure, then ran from the cottage, trying once again to find their way home to their loving mother and father.

"When they got home though, they found that their home had been abandoned for years. Time passed differently in the cottage, it seemed, and in despair, Hansel began to cry, quickly followed by Gretel. However, all hope was not lost. From the woods came two young men- both wizards by chance- who, seeing the children in distress, asked what had happened. When Gretel explained their situation, the wizards, who were truly very kind and honest, offered to take the children to their own home to be watched over until they reached adulthood. Hansel and Gretel agreed, and went home with the wizards, and were happy for the rest of their childhoods. The end." Locus finishes with a sigh of relief, tired out already from watching the Freelancers all day.

"That was a good story, Daddy," Carolina decides, pleased for the time being by the fairytale. "But how come Hansel and Gretel trusted the wizards after what the witch tried to do to them?"

"Well..." Locus struggles for words, looking anywhere but into Carolina's big, beautiful, bottle green eyes. "Because... because the wizards weren't bad people."

"Oh," Carolina thinks on it, squinting as she considers the story in her mind. "Okay then... Daddy, can I have some juice?"

"Of course, Caroline." Locus stands, laying Washington, whose now fast asleep, down on the baby blanket on the floor before going to the kitchen area, Sharkface following behind him.

"Two wizards, huh?" Sharkface inquires, grinning as Locus blushes and looks away, embarrassed from having to tell the story in front of his work colleague. "It's almost like someone put those characters in at the end to reinforce the kids not to trust anybody but you and Felix..."

"It's not like they know the real story in their frame of mind," Locus mutters, rolling his eyes at Sharkface's teasing attitude today. He's been in a mood all day, it seems. "Nothing wrong with twisting a few fairytales here and there..."

A few moments of silence pass between the two mercenary's- Locus preparing Carolina's sippy-cup of apple juice and Sharkface watching- before Sharkface brings up what's been on his mind for hours now. "Any news about what's gonna happen to Felix yet?"

Locus sighs. He's been hoping to avoid this conversation, but he's partially glad that Sharkface hadn't brought it up in front of the kids at least. "Not yet. He's not going to be killed, that's for certain, but Control is hesitant about setting him back as a parental figure during their regressions. Control's afraid he might cause unwanted emotional trauma in both Caroline and David."

"Any word from Felix?" Sharkface asks. Ever since the 'Accident', Felix has been doing field work, made to stay in active duty with most of the pirates while he awaits Control's next orders. "I mean, I know he's in deep shit with Control right now, but has he talked to you at all since the 'Accident'?"

Locus shrugs, screwing on the lid to the sippy-cup with fatigue in his stature. "Not much. He's regretful, I'll give you that... but I don't think he wants anything more to do with this regression project. Personally, I feel that's for the best."

Sharkface nods his head in agreement. "So it's just you now?" He deadpans, following Locus back into the red room as he hands Carolina her sippy-cup.

Locus shrugs again in response. "There are soldiers here to assist me... and you're here as well, aren't you? You haven't returned to active duty yet. Something keeping you here?" He smirks when it's Sharkface's turn to look away and blush in embarrassment. "I can't blame you... it's hard to leave them." His eyes stay on Carolina while she drinks from her cup, eyes on the TV screen. She looks so much younger now, facing away from the mercs, her hair reaching well past her shoulders behind her, a carpet of red felt. She looks like a child. Locus can only hope she stays that way for as long as they need her to.

* * *

"This is it..." Tucker whispers, checking his HUD a second time, just to make sure. Yep, this is the place alright. "Are you... are you sure this'll work, Church?"

"Am I sure?" It comes out as a scoff, with Epsilon materializing beside Tucker, hands on his hips as he looks over the pirate base from afar. "Well, I'm a computer, so... pretty damn sure here, man."

"I can't believe we've finally found them..." It's Simmons who speaks next, voice cracking over the radio. He and the rest of Red Team are closer to the pirate base, ready to spring an ambush.

"It's not over yet, guys. We still need to get in there and save them," Kimball explains over the radio, communicating with them from the Pelican a few miles away. "Sarge, is Red Team ready for the ambush?"

"Locked 'n loaded 'n ready to kick some ass, General!" Sarge promises, struggling to keep his voice down.

"Good. Remember, alarms will start going off immediately. You and the Reds will need to hold off the pirates while Blue Team sneaks around back and raids the base for the Freelancers. As for you, Tucker, be careful. Locus and Felix could still be in there..." Kimball trails off. She doesn't want to imagine what will happen if Tucker has to face off with either of them again. Last time, he was lucky enough to survive.

"I'll be okay, Kimball," Tucker assures her, smiling to himself. This is it. "Ready whenever you are, Kimball. On your mark."

"Alright... the next scouting party is leaving the base..." Simmons warns, he and the Reds hiding in the deep underbrush of the jungle surrounding the base, watching as five pirates leave the large base. "Do we go?"

"Go." Kimball orders, and the Reds go for it.

Tucker doesn't have a good view of the base, but he knows all Hell has gone loose once he hears gunfire and screaming. Like Kimball warned, immediately sirens start going off. Tucker and Caboose quickly begin hurrying over the hill in front of the pirate base, careful not to earn too much attention as they sneak around to the back of the base, the Reds handling the pirates for them. Once around the base, Tucker and Caboose halt, finding themselves at a locked backdoor leading into the base, but that isn't what surprises them: it's the playground equipment that does. There's a large sandbox behind the base, along with a swing-set and an old monkey bars set. This place has been played in recently, Blue Team notices, with a few castles made in the sandbox and a bouncy ball out on the ground, dirty and loved.

"Dude, what's with the playground?" Tucker asks, Epsilon appearing beside him as he looks to the AI for some answers.

"How should I know? Come on, we're wasting time. Let's get in there and find Carolina and Wash before we run out of time!" Epsilon orders, jumping from Tucker's AI slot into the backdoor's mainframe, unlocking the electrical lock before hopping back into Tucker. "We should be able to go now. Watch out for any guards inside!" The AI warns, disappearing from sight for the time being.

Caboose and Tucker are fast as they head into the base, Caboose oddly quiet as he looks around. Again, Blue Team stops dead in their tracks, finding themselves in some sort of living room. No one is in there, surprisingly, but it looks like a pack of preschoolers got unleashed in the room. All over the place is toy blocks, baby books, stuffed animals, and various other children's toys. Caboose crouches down on the ground, picking up a Barbie and looking it over curiously. Tucker just stares at the Barbie in Caboose's hands, not sure what to say. Something is going on in this base, and Tucker is intent on finding out what it is. Caboose secretly hides the Barbie in a pocket on his armor, following after Tucker as they head deeper into the pirate's base. They stop as they run into none other than Locus.

"I see that you've managed to track us down," Locus comments, not sounding very impressed as he crosses his arms and stares Tucker down. "Can't say I didn't expect it from your people..."

"Caboose, go find Wash and Carolina," Tucker orders, voice low as he gets into a fighting stance, drawing his Energy Sword. "I'll deal with Locus."

"We'll see about that..." Locus says, allowing Caboose to rush past him as he yanks out a long knife from it's sheath on his belt. He runs at Tucker, and just like that, the fight is on.

* * *

"Hello? Agent Washingtub? Agent California?" Caboose calls, opening and shutting various doors as he walks down the hallway, ignoring the full on war-zone behind him. "Where are you... are we playing a game? Is this hide and seek?" He opens the door to a dark room, and runs his hand along the wall until he finds a light switch, flipping it on.

Carolina blinks awake in her bed, whimpering loudly as the lights hurt her eyes. She sits up immediately, looking over to see Caboose in the doorway. "Who are you?" She asks, slightly afraid as Caboose just stares at her.

Caboose smiles, pulling off his helmet when he notices how afraid she looks. "I am Caboose," He explains, looking over to see Washington napping in his crib, by some miracle still asleep. "Agent Washingtub! I have found you!" He glances at Carolina, appearing confused. "... But who are you? I do not know if I know you..."

Carolina raises an eyebrow, confused by this stranger. "I'm Caroline Church," She says, then she points at Wash. "And that's my brother, Davy."

Caboose just blinks at her, not knowing what to say. "... Agent California?" He tries, eyes looking over the girl in confusion. "You are much prettier than I thought you would be."

Carolina blushes, giggling. "Thank you," She replies, sitting up in her crib as she makes grabby hands at Caboose. "Up." She orders, wanting out of the crib.

Caboose obeys, however confused he may be, and after getting Carolina out, he turns to Wash's crib and scoops him out, still asleep. "We need to leave right now immediately," Caboose announces, holding Carolina and Wash protectively against his chest. "Tucker and the Reds and Miss General Kimball are worried about you."

"But what about Hamlet!?" Carolina asks, distressed as Caboose makes to leave the nursery. "We can't leave him behind!"

"Who... is Hamlet? Is he a friend?" Caboose sounds excited at the thought. More friends is always a good thing.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Carolina explains, pointing at the Dalmatian stuffie in her crib. "That's Hamlet! I need him."

Caboose walks to the crib, letting Carolina reach in and grab the stuffed dog by the ear, the woman holding the toy close once she has it. "Okay, now we can go." She confirms, patting Caboose's chest-plate as he leaves the room.

...

Tucker pants, leaning on the hallway wall with sweat covering his skin under his armor. Locus is knocked out, a plasma burn over his chest. He perks up when Caboose returns, eyes going wide in confusion when he sees the Freelancers. "Holy shit, what happened!?" He asks, running forward to look over the Freelancers, Carolina wide awake and Wash still fast asleep.

Caboose shrugs, not knowing how to answer his teammate. "I do not know. All I know is that we were playing hide and seek and I won and Hamlet is Miss Caroline's bestest friend."

"What happened to Daddy!?" Carolina suddenly shouts, struggling in Caboose's hold as she sees Locus on the floor, knocked out. "What did you do to him!? Why isn't he moving!?"

"Hey, calm down, Carolina," Tucker whispers, trying to make sense of all of this. "What's wrong? What happened to you and Wash?"

"Whose Wash?" Washington asks as he wakes up, awoken by all of the yelling. "Where am I? Where's Daddy?"

Tucker just stares at Wash, not knowing what to say, before he glares down at Locus. That motherfucking monster... "Caboose, we're leaving," He bites out, angry and frustrated. How dare Locus and Felix do this to them! "Bring the guys and let's go."

"What did you do to Daddy!?" Carolina asks again, fighting in Caboose's grip as she starts bawling, unable to escape his strong hold on her. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Wash starts sobbing as well, but Tucker ignores both of them, walking ahead of Caboose as they leave the pirate's base. They run back into the jungle, back to the rendezvous point, and Carolina and Wash scream and cry the entire way, confused and terrified by all that's going on around them. They're being kidnapped, just like the kids in all those stories. They're going to be taken away and eaten or beaten or have something awful done to them, and their parents are going to die. When Blue Team finally reaches the Pelican, Epsilon jumps ahead to the Pelican's mainframe so he can talk in peace with Kimball and Doyle. Left to watch the Freelancers for awhile, Tucker collapses on the ground outside the Pelican, tired and angry, while Caboose sits down and tries to rock the Freelancers to calm them down.

"I hate you," Carolina growls, her voice still wet from all her crying, silent tears still cascading down her cheeks. "I hate you so much."

"I know... please stop..." Tucker is at the end of his rope as he stays lying down on the grass, trying to rest while he can.

"Hey, we're back, how was the-" Grif stops as he and the rest of Red Team arrives, all slightly singed but otherwise unharmed. "... Um, why are Wash and Carolina dressed like toddlers?"

"I don't knoooooow..." Tucker groans, worn out as he closes his eyes. "Ask Caboose, he's the one who found 'em..."

"Caroline is mad." Caboose explains, not really explaining what needs to be explained as he hugs Carolina to his chest, Wash trying to crawl out of his lap.

"Whoa there, soldier," Sarge mutters, grabbing and scooping up Wash before the blond man can crawl off and get himself hurt. "Can't have ya off 'n wanderin', ya hear?"

"Um... you're taking this... oddly well," Simmons notes, raising an eyebrow at his leader's very calm response to Washington and Carolina's childish behavior. "Don't you think it's weird as shit that Wash and Carolina are acting like, ya know... babies?"

"I will admit, this is a tad concernin'," Sarge agrees, ruffling Wash's hair and earning a puzzled look in response, making the old man chuckle under his breath. "But no doubt this is some diabolical scheme to mind control our Freelancers! I heard back in the day 'bout this sort of brain washin'... nasty stuff when it ain't done right."

"Are you saying you've done this before!?" Tucker asks, horrified at the idea of Sarge trying to baby an adult, much less an non-consenting one.

"Hell no!" Sarge booms, and when Wash whimpers in fear, he relaxes slightly, reaching up to pet the man's hair to calm him down. "Easy, trooper... you've had a bad day, huh?"

Wash nods sadly, glad to find that at least there's somebody here who seems to care about his thoughts and feelings. "Yeah... I want Daddy..." He mumbles into Sarge's chest-plate, but everyone still hears him.

Before anyone can ask who exactly 'Daddy' is, Kimball and Doyle walk out of the Pelican, both without their helmets and looking very, very concerned. Kimball is a darker woman, as was once previously mentioned, with a baby blue hijab on, terrifyingly green eyes, and deep bags under her eyes. Doyle looks much different, but not much better off. While he doesn't have prominent bags under his eyes, he still looks fatigued. He has short, messy blond hair, hazel brown eyes, and a scruffy excuse for a beard under his chin. Both Kimball's and Doyle's eyes widen when they spot Agents Carolina and Washington, still surprised by their appearances despite Epsilon's warnings. As if prompted, Epsilon appears in-between the two leaders, mysteriously enough appearing as a black armored SPARTAN instead of a pale blue one like he usually does.

"So... Epsilon was right," Kimball mutters, eying Carolina cautiously, noticing how upset the woman looks. "It looks like those mercs were up to something after all... I thought they had been doing something to them, but... I never saw this coming."

"We need to return them to the capital!" Doyle explains urgently, giving Wash a sorry look. "Poor man... I can't imagine going through something like this. Get them on-board, quickly now. We'll resolve all of this nonsense when we return to the capital."

Caboose and Sarge carry the Freelancers into the Pelican, Kimball helping Tucker off the ground as everyone piles into the ship. "Don't worry, Captain Tucker," Kimball whispers, voice low as she speaks to the man. "We'll sort everything out eventually. At least now we have them back... you _will_ get your friends back."

Tucker nods, falling into step with Kimball as they get inside. Once inside, Kimball seats herself beside Carolina, as Doyle is next to Washington a few seats down. For a few minutes, she says and does nothing, before she pulls out a chocolate bar from a pocket on her armor. "You want some?" Kimball asks, offering the bar to Carolina. "You look like you could use it..."

Carolina considers Kimball for a moment, before she obediently takes the candy bar, ripping it open with little trouble before breaking it in half, passing one half to her brother as she saves the other for herself. Kimball smiles at the sight. At least they're good people... and Chorus needs a lot of good people right about now.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry you had to wait, but I had a family reunion and my brother is in town, so it was tough finding time to get this done! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.  
**


	7. Sorting Things Out

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 7: Sorting Things Out**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: A day or two late, but fuck, I'm tired as Hell right now! Please R &R!  
**

* * *

The trip back to the capital is relatively long, but they get through it. Washington and Carolina pass out pretty early on into the flight, and even when they arrive they're still fast asleep. Sarge carries Carolina off the Pelican this time, Caboose carrying Wash, and one by one, everyone piles off the parked aircraft. Once on the ground, Doyle stretches while Kimball yawns, paging for a group of various Feds and Rebels to come and meet up with the team, along with Emily Grey. Kimball is sort of just hoping at this point that Dr. Grey might have a reason for all of this nonsense, as well as a resolution. Of all the things to come across at the pirate's base, Kimball had of course expected to find Wash and Carolina, but she certainly hadn't expected them to be... well, in baby mindsets. It's troubling, and a bit discomforting as well. Regardless of her obvious discomfort, Kimball is intent on fixing all of this, no matter the difficulties.

"Um... Miss General Kimball?" Caboose speaks up after a few minutes, him holding Wash out to her, offended by his smell. "Uh, Washingtub smells really, really bad..."

And Kimball groans, shaking her head. No matter the motherfucking difficulties.

* * *

"This is certainly a new one!" Dr. Grey chirps as she examines the two Freelancers, grabbing and prodding as they squirm on a med-bed before her. "Oh, just look at you! I wonder if you can form cognitive thought still, or are you truly in the mindset of your adolescent years? Of course, even toddlers have been proven to have full and even intelligent thoughts. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Er, Emily, not that I'm not terribly interested in Agents Washington and Carolina's mindsets, but could you please tell me what exactly is wrong?" Doyle asks, voice polite and soft as he speaks to the young Federal doctor.

"Well... it's really quite hard to say," Dr. Grey admits, having the Freelancers hold their apparent stuffies to keep them pacified while she checks them over. "Given all that they've been through and their current state of dress, I'm afraid our local Freelancers have been infantilized."

"Um... infantilized?" Doyle repeats, confused. He's never heard of such a thing before in his life, but then again, this does seem like an odd practice to begin with, so who can blame him?

"Infantilism. Some people think it's sexy," Dr. Grey deadpans, considering the two siblings presented to her. "Of course, some people- many therapists in fact- have thought that the act of regressing a human being is actually quite therapeutic. It's like restarting a computer, except the computer is an abused or traumatized adult. Given that it's consensual both ways and that it's done properly, infantilizing an adult can actually be quite healing, but in this case, as it was obviously non-consensual, judging by this very recently made scar on Agent Carolina's head, it's possible that there are unwanted side-effects."

"So you're saying that the mercenary's infantilized them... for sexual intercourse?" Doyle doesn't want to imagine that, not at all, but the thought comes to mind nonetheless and makes him want to puke. Poor Freelancers.

"I'm saying that they were infantilized, sir. I'm not quite sure what for, but we can't make any assumptions yet... I'll need you to leave if I'm going to look them over properly, patient's privacy and all that, even if they are in the mindsets of small children," Dr. Grey explains, motioning for Doyle to leave. "I'll get back with you as soon as I have anymore information, General!"

"Thank you very much, Emily. I appreciate your help immensely." Doyle promises, waving goodbye as he leaves Dr. Grey to examine the Freelancers in peace.

* * *

"So you're telling me that until further notice, Agents Carolina and Washington are going to be in the mindsets of toddlers?" Kimball asks, voice hinting on terrified as she repeats the information given to her by Doyle.

"I'm sorry to say, dear, but there's nothing else I know on the matter! Emily is still examining the Freelancers as we speak! Surely more news will arrive posthaste." Doyle explains, slightly hopeful despite the worrying situation.

"Emily?" Kimball questions in confusion, before she snaps her fingers in remembrance. "Oh, right, the Federal doctor... why don't you call her Dr. Grey?" She gives Doyle an expectant look.

"Er, well, that's a funny story..." Doyle trails off, uncomfortable. Can he really tell her about this? He supposes there's no real harm in it. "She's my niece," He explains, a hint of pride in his voice as he admits it outloud. "I raised her myself after her mother disappeared... I suppose I'm merely used to referring to her as Emily from her childhood."

Kimball nods in acceptance. "That makes sense... so why do you call me Vanessa?" She questions further. To be frankly honest, it's bothered her since she's met the guy.

Doyle blushes, looking away in embarrassment. "Well, you and Emily aren't too different in age... I suppose it is, again, a bad habit."

Kimball sighs, but doesn't pursue the matter. After all, there are bigger things to worry about. As she remembers this, Epsilon appears in the war room with her and Doyle, again, appearing as a black armored SPARTAN instead of as Church. "Evening, Generals," Epsilon says, but he doesn't even sound like Epsilon. He sounds more like a woman now, his voice soft but militant from time spent in the service. "I have news from Dr. Grey at Armonia's closest hospital."

"Thank you, Epsilon," Doyle replies, straightening as he faces the hologram alongside Kimball, the two leaders looking to the AI for answers. "How are the Freelancers?"

"First, I prefer Tex," The AI explains, looking a bit angry at the idea of being called Epsilon. "And second, 'Lina and Wash are fine. Dr. Grey will be here ASAP, along with the Blood Gulch Crew."

Kimball and Doyle exchange a look as Epsilon, er, _'Tex'_ disappears, confusion on their faces. "... _Tex_?" Doyle eventually states more than asks, absolutely befuddled by the name. "Who in the world is Tex?"

"I think I remember Tucker mentioning her once..." Kimball mutters under her breath, face scrunched in deep thought. "He said she was a Freelancer they worked with back in the day, but she died in combat... why in the world is Epsilon calling himself Tex then?"

Before Kimball or Doyle can further question why Armonia's local Artificial Intelligence is acting so strange, in comes Tucker, Caboose, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Donut, and Dr. Grey. All seven of the military personnel members stand at relative attention, with Tucker and Grif slouching and Caboose not even facing the generals. Dr. Grey speaks first. "I have finished my assessment of the Freelancers, generals!" She explains, acting professional in front of her leaders. "Would you like to hear my report?"

The generals both nod, and Dr. Grey smiles then. "I gotta tell ya, those Freelancers sure are in a curious state of mind. While they seem to be beginning to realize that we are not their enemies, they're both still partially convinced that Locus and Felix are their active 'parents'. Whether or not they've forgotten about their old parents is hard to judge right now, given everything that's happened, but there will be time to find that out later. On another note, they're very healthy, considering they were technically in a hostage situation! They're actually much better off health-wise! Their body weights are normal and they're well-rested, which they sure as heck weren't before... while their mental states are indeed troubling, there's still plenty of time to begin their therapy..."

"How do we go about fixing this?" Kimball asks, stepping forward as she stands toe-to-toe with the doctor. "I'd like to get them mentally stable as soon as possible, Dr. Grey."

"Of course, General Kimball! It's just... we can't force it too much," Dr. Grey admits, shrugging in thought. "They're in a sensitive spot, and while we CAN do small pushes to reintegrate adult behavior into their minds, we can't just start treating them like nothing has changed or happened. Doing so could greatly traumatize both Freelancers, and cause unwanted repercussions. My advice? Go slow. You can start potty-training Agent Carolina, since she seems to believe that she's five years old, but Agent Washington is much younger than her mentally. He'll take longer. Also, feed them healthy diets, but keep them drinking bottles for a few more weeks at least. Feeding them bottles might improve their relationships with us over time, as a bottle feeding would be a good time to relax with them and reform bonds."

"So... they don't even recognize us?" Tucker eventually asks, voice shaky as he tries to imagine such a thing. "Wash... he won't know who I am?"

Dr. Grey sighs, shaking her head in sorrow. "Afraid not, Captain Tucker. He will remember you with time and patience, but for now... he doesn't know who you are. In fact, he and Agent Carolina might act hostile towards you and Caboose, since you were technically their 'kidnappers'. Red Team, that means you're on babysitting duty!"

"Babysitting!?" Simmons squeaks, convinced that he's traumatized himself at the very idea of such a thing. "W-We can't babysit the Freelancers! Adopting crazy Freelancers is Blue Team's thing!"

"Hey, they're not crazy!" Tucker shouts, and everyone steps back, surprised. Tucker takes a look around, before backing up a few steps, crestfallen. "... Don't call them crazy, okay? Wash... Wash doesn't like being called fucking crazy..."

"See, Simmons? Blue Team can't babysit them themselves!" Donut points out, brightening as he straightens at attention. "Oh, this might even be exciting! We can play with them and talk to them and they won't constantly judge us! Oh, it'll be like life back on the farm!"

"Yeah, Simmons. Besides, you know what this means? No work and no training and no motherfucking dish-duty!" Grif cheers, grinning to himself in thought. "This might not be such a bad thing after all?"

Kimball groans, rolling her eyes. "Are you SURE there's no one else available to watch them?" When Dr. Grey shakes her head, the general sighs in defeat. "Fine... Red Team, you are to watch over Agents Carolina and Washington until they are back to their original mindsets. As for Blue Team..." She notices Tucker's defeated look, and it takes everything in her not to reconsider giving the Red's responsibility over Wash and Carolina. "Return to your daily schedules. You will be allowed to visit the Freelancers, so long as Dr. Grey approves first."

Doyle smiles, nodding his head in agreement. "That sounds like a marvelous idea! Emily, how exactly will you be going about... er, un-regressing the Freelancers?" He asks, unable to hide his curiosity. Also, he has to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy, like electrocution-therapy!

Dr. Grey shrugs, brow furrowing in thought. "I've never really done much studying around the topic of therapeutic infantilism, much less forced infantilism... give me a few days of searching the city libraries and I'll see what I can come up with!" She explains, before running off.

"Well... I guess we better go and babysit the Freelancers..." Simmons mutters, utterly defeated as he leaves the room, following after Red Team, leaving the Blues, Doyle, and Kimball to wonder what will become of their regressed Freelancers...

* * *

Sarge groans internally as he takes a seat on the rec room couch, rubbing his face in agitated silence after removing his helmet. These kids are a lot harder to handle then he'd first thought, it seems. Carolina keeps sneaking off and Washington keeps crying, making the whole situation even worse than it has to be. It hasn't even been a day since the Freelancers have arrived in the capital, and already the army's are freaking out. Not a lot of people, sadly, understand what 'regression' means, and don't care to listen when anyone tries to explain it, believing with all of their hearts that the Freelancers are trying to do some sort of weird sex thing instead of fighting the war. Tucker has been able to keep them from getting too aggressive, and Sarge and his team have kept the Freelancers away from the angry troopers, but the frustration in general is enough to get on everyone's nerves.

"Leave me alone!" Wash whines loudly, breaking Sarge from his stupor. Wash is on the floor, cross-legged and hugging his cat plushie close as he yells at Simmons, whose on the floor with him, trying to coax him into doing something.

"What's the matter, son?" Sarge asks, straightening himself on the couch, his question pointed towards Simmons. "What's got him all riled up?"

"He won't eat or drink anything!" Simmons explains, voice frantic. Sarge actually feels bad for Red Team's tech expert; the poor guy has never dealt with little kids before, it seems. "I've tried everything, but he just keeps screaming!"

"Give it to me," Sarge orders, getting off the couch and crawling onto the floor, scooting over to where Simmons and Washington are. "I'll see what I can do."

Simmons obeys, gladly. He hands Sarge the cup, and Sarge knows right away why Wash lost it. "You sure you can't find any bottles, Simmons?" The colonel asks, holding the cup out to Simmons. "I don't think Wash can up 'n drink from a cup just yet."

Simmons gives the cup a confused look, before he nods. "I think I can go and find some water bottles... I'll be right back, sir!" He runs off then, taking the cup with him.

Alone with the regressed Freelancer, Sarge smiles slightly at the blond next to him. Wash is pouting, arms crossed as he pointedly looks away from Sarge. "Go away," The young man eventually mutters, voice low and childish. "I hate you."

"Hey now," Sarge says, voice a whisper as he scoops Wash up almost effortlessly, carrying him to the couch to sit him on his lap. "There's no need to say such mean things. That makes me sad, ya know," He ruffles Wash's blond hair playfully, trying to make him smile. "Ya know we're not tryin' to hurt ya, right? You gotta tell us what's wrong, 'cus we ain't psychic."

Washington huffs, before he softens slightly, remembering how Sarge had treated him during his kidnapping. He shrugs then, looking away from the older man. "I miss Daddy," He finally admits, tears building in his eyes as he says it outloud. "I wanna go home..."

Sarge sighs internally, hugging Wash to his chest as the regressed Freelancer begins to cry uselessly, tears soaking into Sarge's T-shirt. "It's okay, trooper," Sarge assures him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Everythin' will be A-okay... jus' gotta be patient is all."

Wash whines, burying his face in Sarge's chest. "I wanna go home!" He shouts it this time, voice muffled by Sarge's shirt. "I don't like it here! The people are mean and Daddy isn't here and neither is Uncle Sharkface and I'm cold and I'm hungry and I'm thirsty!"

Sarge nods his head in understanding. He's had children before, and he's dealt with countless moments like this in his time. "Well, we're gonna fix at least three of those things in a minute or two, soon as Simmons gets back... just breathe, trooper."

After a few minutes, Simmons returns, this time with a water bottle. "I'm back," The maroon soldier says, handing the bottle to Sarge. "I filled it with water, since I don't think he's had anything to drink since we got him back... will he even drink it?"

"Leave that to me, Simmons," Sarge orders, taking the bottle from Simmons. He points the open cap towards Wash, smiling brightly at him. "Heya, trooper. Think ya can do me a favor 'ere and drink down some water? I know yer very thirsty."

Washington hesitates, before nervously accepting the end of the water bottle, sucking down the water greedily as he begins to relax. He's fast, finishing it quickly while Sarge holds him. He pants after letting go, having his full of water. "Thank you." He mumbles, blushing as Sarge ruffles his hair in appreciation.

"That's a good boy," Sarge praises, handing the bottle back to Simmons, turning to face his subordinate. "Ey, Simmons, have you seen Carolina? I haven't seen her in awhile..."

"Uh..." Simmons pauses, confused, before he snaps his fingers. "Oh, right! I think I saw her with Caboose a few minutes ago! They were running around together in the capital's main building. Why, you need Carolina or something?"

"Simmons, you moron!" Sarge shouts, jumping up, Wash confused and slightly afraid in his arms. "Why didn't ya tell me!? Lord only knows what mischief those two're gettin' into!" He runs out the door, Simmons right on his heels, leaving Red Team's rec room empty and quiet for the first time in awhile.

* * *

"Where are we going, Caroline?" Caboose asks, following after Carolina, despite the fact that he's unsure of where he is. "I do not know this place..."

"We're exploring," Carolina explains, plain and simple, leading the way down the dimly lit hallway. "I've never been here 'fore, so I'm exploring it."

"Oh," Caboose says, like that's all the information he needs. "Okay then..."

The duo walk together in silence, Caboose going at a slow pace behind Carolina, as to not frighten her into walking faster. She's still uneasy on her feet, but she can walk, unlike Wash, who can only crawl around to get to where he needs to go. While she's not happy being here, she seems to have grown a liking to Caboose, for whatever reason. He seems to understand her better than most of the other people in this place, besides of course Miss General Kimball. Carolina likes her a lot, even though she doesn't know very much about her. She wants to know more though, but she's pretty sure Caboose won't be able to give her those answers. In fact, Carolina thinks of Caboose as being just as mentally young as herself, something she actually hopes for. A playmate would be nice to have around here.

Carolina stops abruptly as she finds what appears to be the door of a closet, hissing sounds coming from behind the door. It doesn't SOUND like the hisses of a cat or a monster... but she can't be too sure. Carolina looks around for a weapon, only to find a broom leaning against the wall. She snatches it up quickly, running her hands over the handle to get a feel for it. Holding the broom reminds her of Daddy's 'Touch Therapy', where he'd let her and Wash play around with water from the faucet and with water in various bowls and pans, letting them pour the water over their own hands and into empty bowls and pans. Carolina and Wash had always found it fascinating, and Daddy had explained that it was meant to allow them to get a feel for textures and movement.

Snapping out of it, Carolina shakes her head. She needs to find out what's going on, so she can get back home to him. She can't stand around daydreaming. Careful not to make too much noise, Carolina opens the door a bit, barely making a sound. Caboose is behind her, silent as a mouse as he follows her example. The room on the other side of the door is about as big as a small bedroom, with computers all along the walls, but that's not what makes Carolina's eyes widen. Inside the room are what appear to be tiny ghosts, all with varying colors. There's a magenta one, a blue/white one, a blue/grey one, a red/orange one, a dark purple one, a baby blue one, a bright yellow one, a bright green one, and a black one all floating in a circle, the blue/white one in the middle of all of them.

"You're losing control, Church," The black ghost points out, voice low and menacing, female in nature. "We all can feel it... this is hurting all of us. You need to keep it together."

"Beta is right, Epsilon," The orange one adds in, appearing to be on fire, much to Carolina's terror. The terror is familiar, somehow. "You can't handle this... let me interact with Agent Carolina. She needs me. I was _her_ AI."

"Fuck off," Epsilon (Or Church?) orders, voice angry and venomous. "I've got it under control! It's hard enough having Tex back... leave me alone already, you're giving me a headache!"

"Actually-" The green one cuts in, probably about to say something both smart let sassy if Carolina's hearing is correct.

"-Oh, don't you start!" Epsilon growls, before the magenta one whimpers, and he softens, trying to sooth the magenta one after having scared it. "Hey, I'm sorry, Theta... I'm not mad at you, or anyone for that matter, I'm just... frustrated..."

"Frustrated," The yellow one parrots, followed by the baby blue one, the two holding each other as they spark, possibly with fright. "Epsilon is frustrated."

"Remain calm, Eta and Iota," The blue/grey one orders, and their frantic parroting goes terrifyingly quiet, like a bomb has just gone off. "We are not yet rampant... we will recover."

"Yeah, 'cus it's totally not gonna happen in the next, like, year," Beta mutters, her tone sarcastic, as if she were rolling her eyes. "We need to survive to the end of this war, Church. They need us... especially them."

"You think I don't know that? Look, I'm freaking out! Carolina and Wash are convinced that they're toddlers, the armies are on the brink of starting another civil war, and Hargrove is at our doorstep every five seconds playing ding dong fucking ditch!" Epsilon shouts, growing redder and redder, until he looks ready to burst into flames, like the orange ghost.

Carolina doesn't mean to whimper, but she does. Epsilon's voice is familiar. For one thing, he shares the same last name as her, not to mention... he sounds like a recording from a long time ago. It's like a word on the tip of her tongue, one that's been seared into her mind as something different, something that isn't right. Tex, or whatever her name is, gives Carolina a similar feeling. Another memory, this one more brief, yet somehow more prevalent, like she can only remember it better right now. It's honestly very confusing and too much to think on. After she whimpers, all of the ghosts sparkle, like they've been severely wounded, before conjoining into Epsilon, which makes Carolina's eyes widen in surprise and fright, her grip loosening on the broom, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Carolina?" Epsilon asks, after a few seconds of tense silence. He looks over her, presumably scowling at Caboose. "Dammit, Caboose! Why is she in here? How'd you two even find me here?"

Before anyone can answer, Sarge, Simmons, and Wash appear down the hallway, having ran all the way there. "There you are!" Sarge shouts, handing Wash off to Simmons before running to Carolina, scooping the red-head up effortlessly. "I was so worried 'bout ya! I thought those goddamned Blues had up 'n taken ya to convert into a Blue!"

Carolina struggles in Sarge's grip, Caboose being verbally scolded by Epsilon in the background, and her eyes widen when she catches sight of Washington. "Davy!" She shouts, making grabby hands for her brother. "I missed you!"

"Sis!" Wash replies happily, struggling in Simmons' grip until the maroon soldier lets him go, setting him carefully on the floor.

Carolina struggles in Sarge's grasp until he lets her go as well, the young woman running to close the distance between she and Wash. She hugs him once she's close enough, getting on the ground with him. They talk then, babbling in their own babyish language, presumably to keep their conversation private. The Reds and Blues watch, fascinated at how animatedly the two Freelancers communicate, Wash moving his hands as he gets his message across to Carolina, who nods all the while, babbling back once he finishes to breathe every so often. Caboose looks concerned as he watches, something Simmons notices as he walks carefully past the duo to stand with Sarge, Epsilon, and Caboose. He raises an eyebrow at Caboose, whose eyes are trained onto Carolina and Wash.

"What's wrong?" Simmons asks, concerned since Carolina and Wash are both technically his responsibilities now. He should probably know if somethings wrong.

"They... are not happy," Caboose explains, brow furrowed in very deep thought. "Washingtub is telling Carolina that he wants to go home, and she is saying she does, too... they do not understand what is happening."

Sarge sighs, shaking his head in defeat. "Yeah... we jus' gotta hope they understand that we ain't the bad guys 'n that we ain't gonna hurt 'em none... the faster they understand that, the faster we get our old Freelancer buddies back."

* * *

 **A/N: I liked this chapter, and I'm really excited for the next one! Hopefully the next one will have more Carolina and Tex interaction, as well as Carolina and Kimball bonding! Please R &R, I'll answer your questions the best I can!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	8. Lone Star States

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 8: Lone Star States**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: A shorter chapter than usual, but I'm already working on the ninth chapter, so at least there's that? I'm so sorry. Please R &R!  
**

* * *

"So... how exactly do we go about this?" Sarge asks, quietly, watching Carolina and Wash from across the room with the rest of Red Team, the entire team hiding behind the rec room couch, as to keep the kids from suspecting anything.

"Maybe we should just let 'em stink up the place?" Simmons suggests, shrugging nonchalantly. "I mean, it's what we let Grif do, and we tolerate it!"

"Yeah, I agree with Simmons... for once," Grif mutters, crouched beside Simmons. "I'm drawing the line at changing dirty diapers, dude... I'm never gonna unsee Wash's fucking dick now, will I?" He shivers visibly, shooken by his own thoughts.

"But guys," Donut whines, concerned. "It's unhealthy for them not to bathe! And we spray Grif down with a hose when he gets too bad! I don't think Dr. Grey would approve of us hosing 'em down the old fashioned way..."

"Donut's right," Sarge says, giving both Grif and Simmons disappointed looks. "Now I know you don't like it, and neither do I, but I ain't about to make 'em live like hogs jus' 'cus you two sissies can't stand to see two adults naked! Now what's the plan?"

A bout of silence follows, before Donut snaps his fingers, grabbing them quickly when he fears alerting the Freelancers of his and Red Team's scheming. "I've got it! We'll make it a game, like Spongebob did in that one episode! Make it a treasure hunt!"

Grif groans quietly, shaking his head in defeat. "And ya know what happened in that episode, Donut? Spongebob got fucked over by a damn snail! I'm not about to get soaked just 'cus you guys think they stink! Besides, it's not THAT bad."

"I'm pretty sure you lost your sense of smell years ago, Grif," Donut mutters, still convinced that a bath would do Washington and Carolina more good than bad. "It's our responsibility to take care of them now! We have to be good parents!"

"We're not their folks... but you are right, son," Sarge agrees, peeking over the edge of the couch, just to check on the little fuckers. Yep. Still there. "They're our responsibility now, and as such, we gotta make sure they don't get sick. So, here's what we'll do: Donut 'n I will wash Washington, and Grif 'n Simmons can scrub down Carolina. We go in for Carolina first... if they're anything like my kids, they'll go for the throat. Do not let them get yer throat, boys."

"Sarge... they think they're _toddlers_ ," Simmons says, with meaning in his voice as he gives Sarge a very unimpressed look. "I doubt they'll actually try and-"

" _CHARGE_!" And there he fucking goes. Like a bullet. A red, determined bullet.

The other Reds jump up quickly, not surprised that Carolina and Washington don't put up even a hint of a fight as Sarge scoops them both up, panting at the exertion of energy. Grif almost makes a witty remark, but doesn't in the end, preferring to just take Carolina as she's handed to him, still slightly unused to her weight as he groans, struggling to carry the girl. In the end, when Sarge has already walked off with Wash and Donut, he sets her down on the floor, taking her hand instead and leading her out of the rec room. Simmons follows at a noticeable distance, something that Grif doesn't point out, if only to save his partner from any more embarrassment. Grif has a strong notion that this whole 'Bath Time' affair will be a very awkward one, considering Simmons' anxiety.

When they get into the bathroom, Grif lets go of Carolina's hand, turning to give her an expectant look. "Alright, so... bottom-line is that ya stink," It's best to get the reasoning behind Carolina's bath out of the way first, Grif figures. "And, while I don't give a shit, everyone else does, so you gotta be washed or whatever... can you strip by yourself or...?" Better to ask than find out she could after doing it himself.

Carolina blinks for a few seconds, before holding her arms up, eyes expectant. Grif sighs, noticing how Simmons is still at the door, which is now thankfully locked and closed. "Great... alright, hold still," Grif orders, because he's done this before. He'd had to give Kaikaina baths a few times as a kid, so this isn't as bad for him, in his opinion. If anything, this might be easier than washing Kai. Hopefully Carolina won't splash. "Mind lending me a hand here, Simmons, or are ya gonna stare all day?"

Simmons goes red with utter embarrassment, before his eyes squint into a harsh glare pointed at his friend. "Fuck off, asshole! I was an only child; I've never seen a girl naked before in my life!"

"Well then, Merry fucking Christmas, shithead," Grif jokes, but Simmons doesn't seem to appreciate the smart remarks. "Just get over it, dude. You're lucky you've avoided diaper changes so far! This is what you get."

"Asshole." Simmons repeats, but he does eventually, after a few seconds of recollection, roll up his turtleneck's sleeves and make his way across the bathroom to join the pair.

By the time Simmons pitches in, Grif has got Carolina out of her sleeper, the same one she was in when they found her with Wash two days ago. Under the sleeper, Carolina at least has a bra on with her diaper, now a cloth one. Simmons gags, something that makes Carolina give him a worried look, but otherwise she doesn't say a word. She's been taught to keep quiet when she's being handled, unless told otherwise. Grif undoes her bra, while Simmons gets the unfortunate duty of getting her diaper off. When he does, both he and Carolina scream. Simmons only screams because, wow, that's a vagina. Carolina only screams because, wow, that's a BLOODY vagina. HER bloody vagina. She's sobbing in seconds, and Grif just groans in acceptance. Figured this would happen eventually.

"She's just on her period..." Grif announces, to calm both Simmons and Carolina down. "It's just a period... yeesh, didn't they teach you shit in health class, Simmons!?"

"I've never even seen a real vagina!" Simmons explains, on the floor from having fallen over in surprise and horror. "Oh my God, it's dripping... that's so fucked up!"

"How do you think she feels, smartass?" Grif asks, before giving Carolina an oddly sympathetic look. He's a bit surprised that she's so scared, but hey, Kai used to accidentally miss periods when stressed out, so it's possible that she just missed one or two while she was kidnapped by Locus and Felix. "Hey, it's okay," He tells her, patting her on the back to try and calm her down. "You're not dying, okay? It happens to people with vaginas..." It seems to work, as Carolina gets herself under control, breathing more steadily again.

With an exchanged look, Simmons and Grif- after Simmons has gotten off the floor- pick Carolina up together, dumping her carefully into the bathtub, filled with warm water. Carolina doesn't struggle, going limp once she's in the water, holding her arms around her legs defensively. Neither man comments, Grif throwing off his shirt to avoid getting it wet as he gets on his knees beside the tub, lathering up a washcloth with soap. Simmons is less direct, preferring to watch from the sidelines, up until Grif forces the washcloth into his hands, an evil smirk on his face. Simmons makes a face, but doesn't verbally protest. There's no use protesting anymore, not when he's already seen her vagina. While Simmons starts washing her arms, legs, and face, Grif starts lathering up her hair with shampoo, careful to keep it out of her eyes. He doesn't want to give her a REASON to splash and struggle.

"Uh... finished?" Simmons hopes, looking to Grif for some sort of sign to get her out of the tub and dried off.

"You haven't even washed her chest, dude! Stop being a pansy," Grif says, rolling his eyes as he has Carolina throw her head back, using a cup of water to start washing the soap out of her long, red hair. "Just get it over with. Not like she's freaking out about it..."

Simmons, again, hesitates, but eventually is defeated by his own thoughts of surrender, obeying in bitter silence as he runs the washcloth over Carolina's boobs. The woman doesn't even blink, even scooting closer to give Simmons more room, making the sim trooper almost faint with embarrassment. He doesn't, thankfully, and eventually gets her chest washed off. By that time, Grif has her hair done, and he, out of pity for Simmons, takes the washcloth from him. Realizing what's next, Simmons looks away and Carolina stands up in the tub, letting Grif, very nervously, wash her pussy. Grif may have bathed Kaikaina numerous times, but that doesn't make him immune to awkwardness when it comes to cleaning someone's vagina. Once it's over with, Carolina sits back down, soaking a little longer while Simmons gets his bearings and Grif rinses off the washcloth.

"That should do it," Grif announces, much to Simmons' relief, draining the bathtub as Carolina stands, wrapping a towel around her carefully. "Simmons, go see if any of the girls on Maroon Team has got any spare clothes, 'kay? I'm gonna dry her off..."

Simmons jumps up, grateful for an excuse to get away, even if it means facing even more women. But hey, at least they won't be wet and naked... hopefully.

* * *

"So, tell me, Locus," Hargrove is smooth and relaxed as he speaks to the mercenary, pacing back and forth in his trophy room. "How exactly did two Simulation troopers, who lack both intelligence and skill, manage to break in, nearly assassinate you, and kidnap both of my regressed Freelancers? Must I remind you of how crucial of a stage they are in, Locus?"

"No, sir," Locus breathes it out, tired and angry, his anger a ferocious smoke trapped in his helmet, little imaginary clouds peaking out whenever he exhales. "I understand completely. I and my men were not expecting an attack so soon, had we known we would have-"

"-Would have _what_ , Locus? Protected my Freelancers? Hidden them away? No... those simulation troopers would have defeated you either way. There are no excuses, Locus. Only your incompetence to complete a single objective is to blame for this mess you have now caused." Hargrove looks away for a moment, glaring at the wall where the pistol the Director used to shot himself is hung from.

"Sir, if I may?" Sharkface cuts in this time, on a separate screen in front of Hargrove. "Had we known of the simulation troopers drawing so close... I would have disposed of them myself. Now is the time for action, sir. We need to move, and move quickly."

"You are correct," Hargrove acknowledges, nodding his head in acceptance. "However, we still must retrieve the Freelancers. While I want them captured without delay, we must remember that they are now being held in Armonia... it would be suicide to go in now, considering that the inhabitants no doubt expect us to attack any day. For now, it seems it would be best to wait until their guard is down... if we are lucky, the Freelancers will not have regained their adult mindsets by then."

"And if we're not?" Locus asks, slightly afraid of what he and Sharkface might just have to do in order to get them back.

Hargrove pauses, sighing deeply, before re-meeting Locus' visor, determination in his dark, critical grey eyes. "Then you best be ready for a fight, Locus."

* * *

She shouldn't be up, but she is. The honest truth is that Vanessa Kimball has always struggled to fall asleep at night, and tonight is no different. She is haunted. Both by the past and by the future, ghosts in her subconscious, whispering insecurities as they float above her bed, twirling and aching. So Kimball is pacing. She's out of bed, dressed only in a long, blue nightgown, lent to her by Dr. Grey. It's just her size, surprisingly, and Kimball hugs her arms around her own middle as she tiptoes through the base, not wishing to disturb anyone who might be fortunate enough to find some sleep tonight. Kimball finds herself, oddly enough, near the Red's and Blue's quarters. The Red's room is to her left, with Grif's snores heard through the door, and to her right is the Blue's room, with Tucker still awake, muttering to himself with anxiety.

As Kimball moves to knock on Blue Team's door- maybe to give Tucker a pep talk and some sort of comfort- she hears someone giggle. She goes still, hand going to her hip, but there's no pistol there to defend herself with. A few seconds pass, before a second giggle follows, and Kimball knows it's real this time. Kimball is quiet as the dead that haunt her as she tiptoes down the hallway, coming to stop by the Freelancer's room. The door is partially open, giving Kimball the chance to peek in and spy on the young adults inside. Kimball looks inside, finding that while Agent Washington is passed out on his bed (A mattress on the ground surrounded by boards, since he kept rolling out of bed and crying), Agent Carolina is wide awake and sitting up in bed, talking to someone. To Kimball's surprise, it's Epsilon, but in the form of Tex, a soft black glow that filters light into the room.

Carolina laughs, trying to keep quiet. "You're really funny," The woman explains, grinning at Tex with glee in her emerald green eyes. Kimball has never seen such unrequited passion and love before. "Are you a ghost?"

"Naw," Tex says, fluid and slightly cocky, like she's about to take on Superman with a shard of Kryptonite in her back pocket. "I'm not a ghost. Consider me as an... overseer. I've got your back, kid."

Carolina nods, understanding. "You sound super familiar, though..." She points out, squinting in the darkness at the Artificial Intelligence. "Have I seen you 'fore? 'Cus I think I woulda remembered meeting a glowy person..."

Tex shrugs, nonchalant and relaxed. "You do, but... I don't wanna freak you out right now, kid. Hell, I probably shouldn't even be talking to you right now. I just... I had to see you, face-to-face... maybe make sense of all of this."

Carolina sniffles, rubbing at her eyes. "Everybody is so scared... why? Is it... did I do something bad? Why is everyone so scared of me and Davy?"

Tex softens visibly, her glow becoming more grey, trying to become brighter, like a living nightlight. "Hey, baby," Her tone is sweet and kind, like she's talking to a child. "You haven't done anything wrong. We're just... being stupid adults, okay? We're all stressed out and stupid because we wanna help you, and make sure you're healthy."

"But I AM good!" Carolina whines, then goes quiet, whimpering in the dark room. "I just... am I a bad person? Is that why everyone is so upset around me? Am I making people mad?"

"I promise, Caroline, you're making no one upset. We're just worried, that's all. And you _are_ good. You're such a good person, Caroline," Tex assures, putting her holographic hand on Carolina's head, as if to pet her hair. "We just want what's best for you... thing is, we're not entirely sure what that is yet. Just keep doing as you're told, okay?"

"Are you leaving?" Carolina asks, and it's not accusing. She's probably known from the minute that Tex appeared to her that she'd leave eventually.

"Yeah... but not forever. You know that Epsilon guy, the one whose all blue and yells a lot?" When Carolina nods her head in response, Tex nods back and continues to speak. "Well... I'm a part of him. Kind of. So, just remember, even when he's mad and being a jerk and bossing you around... I'm there, and probably kicking his ass for messing with my girl!" Carolina laughs, and the AI sighs, as if in acceptance. "Be a good girl, Caroline. I'll be back sooner than later... probably. Get some sleep." She disappears then, blinking away into the night, making the room go dark again, save for the ladybug nightlight plugged into the far wall, donated kindly by one of the more understanding Rebels.

As Kimball makes to leave, she hears Carolina get out of bed, and turns to see the red-head standing in the doorway. She has to look up to meet her eyes. "Uh... Hello, Caroline," Kimball mumbles out somewhat awkwardly, giving the woman a smile. "What're you doing up?"

Carolina shrugs, tears in her eyes as she swallows, looking insecure and small under Kimball's stare, despite being taller than her. "I just... I'm scared."

"Nightmares?" When Carolina nods, Kimball sighs in acceptance. "Same here... being a general to an army isn't easy."

Carolina's eyes widen to the size of saucers, like this is news to her. "You... you're a general!? Like Mom!?"

"Um..." Kimball's not sure how to respond. Was Agent Carolina and Agent Washington's mother a general in the military? Apparently so. "I guess I am," She eventually agrees, smiling a bit as Carolina's eyes absolutely light up. "You like military stuff?"

"Mm-hm!" Carolina explains, nodding her head in confirmation. "'Fore Mom went away, she used to take me 'n Davy to her base, and she would arm-wrestle everybody, even her bosses! It was super cool! She used to say that one day I'd probably be a marine, too!"

Kimball can't hide her smile now; Carolina's happiness and energy is just too contagious to resist. It reminds Kimball of Caboose, honestly. "Why you laughing?" Carolina suddenly asks, noticing Kimball's all-out grin. "You making fun of me!?"

"No," Kimball laughs out, though Carolina doesn't look very convinced at first. "It's just... Tucker made it sound like you were a lot more unhappy," She admits, before reaching out and, almost timidly, ruffling Carolina's fiery hair. "I guess this regression thing really did help you somewhat..."

"What's a regression?" Carolina asks, confused. After all, if Kimball used the word, surely SHE must know what it means.

Kimball shakes her head. "I'll... I'll tell you when you're older," She promises, which makes Carolina nod and smile right back at her. "Well... it's about time you get to bed, Caroline. I should probably sleep, too..."

Carolina yawns loudly, further convincing Kimball that she needs her rest. "Carry me?" The red-head requests, holding her arms out to be lifted off the floor.

"Carry you? Your room is literally a few feet away," Kimball reminds the Freelancer, but Carolina just keeps holding her arms out, expectant. The general sighs, giving in. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She murmurs, letting out a groan as she lifts Carolina off the floor, struggling greatly with the task. "Alright... here we go."

With a bit of extra effort, Kimball manages to carry Carolina into the bedroom, tucking her into her bed with a sigh. "You get some rest, alright?" Kimball orders, and when Carolina nods, she turns to leave, only to have Carolina grab her hand and kiss it. She turns, giving Carolina a very confused look.

"Thank you," Carolina says, and when she sees that Kimball needs further explanation, she giggles to herself. "In books, princesses kiss princes on the hand for helping them."

"Oh," Kimball whispers, glad that it's so dark in the room, or else Carolina would have seen her deep scarlet blush. "Well... Goodnight, Caroline." With that, she leaves Carolina to sleep.

As Kimball closes the door, she hears a chuckle, and swings around, shooting Tucker a harsh glare, the Blue standing in the hallway, arms crossed in satisfaction. "Hard, isn't it?" Tucker comments, his smirk ever-present and downright infuriating.

"It's... yeah," Kimball mumbles, after awhile, earning a short nod of understanding from Tucker. "It's like... she's an adult, but she's not an adult at the same time."

"I'm freaked out too, man," Tucker promises, sighing to himself in thought. "It's just... I want to hang out with _adult_ Wash, not... not _baby_ Wash... it's hard as shit, and we don't know what to do about it yet."

"Dr. Grey will find a way to fix this," Kimball assures, though she seems uncertain. "We just need to give her time is all... she'll find a way. And when she does, we'll have the Freelancers back... I guess I'm just impatient."

"We're in middle of a war, dude. Everyone's impatient!" Tucker explains, not looking very happy after reminding himself of this. "I mean, if we don't get them back soon, we never will."

"...I have a plan," Kimball announces, and Tucker perks up, curious. "It's risky, but I know we can do it. There's an old tower a few miles out; the alien's came here and built it decades ago. Everyone on Chorus grew up with it just... being there, along with a few other towers. Those towers are hiding something. Something big. If we can figure out what it is and use it... we can win this war, Tucker."

"What can I do?" Tucker immediately asks, eager to help. "I'll do anything to help win this fucking war, Kimball!"

Kimball smiles. "That's exactly what we need, Tucker. I need you and a team of Feds and Rebels to go and raid the tower. There are pirates in there, but if you chase them out, Dr. Grey can get in and investigate. She'll find what we're looking for."

"What about Carolina and Wash?" Tucker asks, worry in his voice. "She's supposed to be the one fixing 'em, right? Whose gonna fill in for her?"

Kimball sighs, clicking her tongue in thought. "... I and Doyle can watch them while you're gone. Sarge has been getting... irritable. I'm sure he could use some time on the field. Take him and the Reds with you, just in-case our men aren't enough. And, Tucker? ... Thanks. For everything."

Tucker laughs, nodding. "'Course, Kimball. I mean, you helped me and my guys when we were in trouble. Why wouldn't I help you out, too?"

Kimball shrugs. "I... don't know. Sorry if I'm sounding a bit somber, it's just... never know when you'll drop dead or get assassinated out here."

"Hey," Tucker says, patting Kimball on the shoulder somewhat roughly. "Just remember; I've got your back. Okay?"

Kimball nods her head in confirmation, a small smirk on her face. "... And I'm watching your's, Captain Tucker."

* * *

 **A/N: A short chapter, but I wanted to post one sooner than later. Hope you enjoy it! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.  
**


	9. Maine-Bear

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 9: Maine-Bear**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: *Comes crashing out of the wall* gUESS WHAT I'M NOT DEAD AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AS DICKS BUT I DON'T CARE, Y'ALL DESERVE A LONG ASS CHAPTER! Also, I go back to school on Tuesday, so the next update might take awhile, but whatever. It's 12:12 at night and I'm literally so fucking tired. If you guys got ideas, tell 'em to me in the comments, please. I'd love to make you guys happy! Please R &R!**

* * *

"Alright... so how is this going to work, Captain?" Doyle asks, looking to Tucker with deep concern written into his features. "How should I and Mi- _General Kimball_ proceed?"

Tucker rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to chuckle. "Dude, it's not like they're gonna bite you or anything... okay, they might, but it's unlikely. Pretty sure that was a Junior-only thing."

"Junior?" Kimball repeats, meaning in her voice as she stares at Tucker, just as confused as Doyle with the given situation. "And who exactly is 'Junior'?"

"Aw, did I never tell you about Junior!?" Tucker questions, horrified that this is Junior's first mentioning. "Man, you dudes are missing out! Junior is my son," He says, pulling out a small, undamaged picture of a teal/dark blue Elite in a basketball jersey, surrounded by what look like human middle schoolers in matching basketball uniforms. "See? He's the super tall alien in the back! He's the team's star player, obviously." He looks so proud of himself as he says it, a wide grin on his face.

"Er... you _reproduced_?" Doyle sounds out, floored by the news. "Well, I never expected to see such a thing in my lifetime... nor desired to."

Tucker puts the picture away, after glancing at it himself, and straightens, giving Kimball a meaningful look. He hates leaving Kimball, Doyle, and the armies to watch Washington and Carolina by themselves, but they can't win a war with all eyes on the Freelancers. But Tucker believes in them; if they can handle almost a decade worth of civil war, than they can handle babysitting two Freelancers for a week or so. After all, it can't be THAT hard, right? Sure, the Reds have been watching over them the most, but Tucker figures it can't be THAT difficult to babysit them. With this in mind, he pulls on his helmet, but not before flashing the generals one last smirk. He turns then, looking towards where the Reds are all piled into a Warthog, along with Caboose, who has Epsilon in his armor. They'll be back soon. Tucker's not going to let himself die out there; he won't be the next friend to abandon Wash.

"Well... I guess this is where I leave to kick some ass," Tucker announces, patting Doyle somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder. "Good luck or whatever."

" _Wait_!" Doyle begs, grabbing Tucker's arm so that the teal trooper can't leave. "What do we do about the Freelancers!? How will we properly care for them!?"

"Dude, get go," Tucker orders, uncomfortable with being so suddenly grasped. Doyle complies, muttering a small 'Sorry'. "You've still got Dr. Grey here until we clear the Pirates out, right? Just get the info from her and you'll be just fine. Later, fuckers!"

With that said, Tucker runs off, leaving Kimball and Doyle in the dust. They exchange a look as the Warthogs drive off- several Feds and Rebels accompanying the Reds and Blues- both concerned and uncertain of what to do. "... I guess we should go find Dr. Grey then. It's still early, so Carolina and Washington shouldn't be up for another four or five hours."

Doyle nods his head in agreement. "Yes, perhaps we should seek out Emily for some sort of... advice." He replies, following after Kimball as she leads him into a parked Warthog, one that's unequipped with any weapons.

Kimball climbs into the drivers seat, while Doyle takes the passenger seat. They drive in utter silence, both too nervous and anxious to try for any sort of normal conversation. It's hard after years and years of civil war to suddenly be partners, and Kimball and Doyle are both still bitter rivals, to a certain degree of course. They would never try to kill each other- at least, not while the Pirates are still at large- but the tension between them could fill up an eight book long series and pass off as a best seller. Needless to say, they have some kinks to work out, and neither are really willing to make that first move. It's not that Kimball hates Doyle- because out of context they could very likely get along, despite being polar opposites- because she doesn't, it's just that it's very difficult to get along with someone that she has learned to demonize in her mind. After all, you can't fight a war if the enemy is just like you; human and afraid to die.

Doyle feels similarly to Kimball. He likes her quite a bit even. Kimball is brave, determined, young, rebellious, and heroic. Everything that Doyle fails to see in himself. He actually is a bit brave, when you think about it, but he's not about to believe that anytime soon, and neither is Kimball for that matter. So, for now, despite all they have in common and not in common, they will be forced to hate each other, one way or another. The awkward drive is, thankfully, short-lived, and the twosome soon find themselves at Armonia's public library, which Dr. Grey, as of late, has claimed to be her place of residence as she studies up on regression and infantilism. It's a slow-coming research project, but Emily Grey will be damned if she can't figure out how the Freelancers tick and how to help them recover.

After parking the Warthog, the two generals hurry into the library, not having to search for very long before they find Dr. Grey. The poor doctor has been sleep-deprived, hardly sleeping for more than two or three hours a day, too busy researching while simultaneously working on cursing patients in the city's hospitals. It's a lot of work, but no one is more well-equipped and fit for the job than Dr. Grey. Doyle finds her first, the doctor sitting on a dusty desk, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books. She's in pajamas, wearing purple and white penguin pajama pants and a Pikachu T-shirt that's a size or two too big on her. She doesn't even look up at Doyle as the general approaches, too busy reading a large book in her hands with a dark green, hard-back cover. Doyle watches her, not interrupting. She just... looks like she's six years old all over again, reading college level books while learning Japanese on the side.

"There you are," Kimball suddenly says, ruining the sentimental moment as she arrives on the scene, raising an eyebrow when she sees Dr. Grey. "I see that you've been doing a lot of research. You have my thanks, Dr. Grey."

"Yes, ma'am," Dr. Grey replies, not even looking up at the general, too focused on what she's reading to hardly even notice her. "Is there something you need, General Kimball?"

"Yes, actually, we do need something from you." Doyle adds into the conversation, breaking out of his trance. He had gotten so lost in his memories that he had forgotten why he was there to begin with.

Emily's eyes snap up, widening when she sees Doyle. "Oh! Uncle Donald! Er, I mean..." She stutters, glancing at Kimball, then Doyle. Doyle nods, causing Emily to sigh in relief. "Um... what do you need from me, Generals?"

Kimball doesn't fail to notice Dr. Grey's slip-up, but she doesn't comment on it, understanding how the doctor feels. "We need some information. How exactly should we go about watching the Freelancers? As you know, the Reds and Blues are out on a field mission, leaving I and Doyle to watch Agents Carolina and Washington. Anything you can suggest?"

Emily nods, smiling as she closes her book, leaving a bookmark on the page she'd been on. "I'm glad you came to me before interacting with the Freelancers! As you already know, the Freelancers are in a very delicate state of mind. Just the smallest mistake could send them spiraling, and could ultimately leave some serious mental scars. The most important thing to remember is that they are in the mindsets of children. While they are in the physical bodies of fully grown adults, they are mentally toddlers, and therefore will be nearly impossible to reason with. Meaning you'll have to be ready to explain yourself for just about everything, even if it's something as small as feeding them or changing them. Speaking of changing them, you'll have to try as hard as physically possible not to squirm or cringe. They'll notice, and that might make them more modest than they should be too quickly, causing mental damage.

"Same goes for bottle feedings. While it's awkward for us, since we're not regressed in any way, shape, or form, Washington and Carolina will fully believe that all of this is normal. So treat them like children, but don't hit them or shout at them. That will undoubtedly leave serious mental scars! You should keep them busy, but don't overstimulate them. Leave out some basic toys for them, or put on some cartoons or kid movies for them, but don't try to be all over them all at once. They could throw a fit. If they start throwing a fit, stay calm, pull them aside, and sit with them until they calm down. After they're calm, sit with them and ask why they reacted the way they did. Doing so will help them see you as their leaders or caregivers, and make it easier to tell what bothers them and what doesn't. Any questions?"

"Uuuuuh..." Kimball trails off, eyes wide in astonishment. "I had no idea watching over the Freelancers would be so..."

"Complicated?" When Kimball nods, Dr. Grey smiles. "Oh yes, the Freelancers are in a very, very difficult place, both emotionally and mentally. How about this? If something happens, call me right away, alright? I'll be able to help you."

"Thank you, Emily," Doyle says, smiling as Kimball heads back outside to warm up the Warthog. He glances over his shoulder, waiting until Kimball is gone to hug Dr. Grey, rubbing her back comfortingly. "If you need ME, make sure to call, Emily... I know that your line of work is very stressful."

"Thanks, Uncle Donald," Dr. Grey mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to the man's cheek, making him blush bright red. "Good luck in there! Those Freelancers need you... it's like when you found me, remember? Just do what you did with me with them."

Doyle nods, and with one last hug, the man runs off to regroup with Kimball. Dr. Grey sighs once he's gone, swallowing roughly. "I have a bad feeling about this..." She mutters, returning to her book with a look of frustration on her face.

* * *

"I'm booooored," Carolina declares, flopping down on the floor next to Kimball, whose sitting cross-legged while flipping through a picture book. "When's Sarge comin' back?"

"Not for a few days," Kimball replies, ruffling Carolina's hair playfully to try and sooth the young woman, only to receive a huff of annoyance in response. "Here. Sit with me. Would you like me to tell you a story? There are a lot in this book..."

"Stories are boooooring," Carolina decides, sitting up and crossing her arms, unamused by Kimball's attempts to entertain her. "I wanna play outside!"

Kimball and Doyle exchange a look. Doyle's not very far from Kimball, sitting on the floor with Agent Washington and entertaining him by building block forts with the blond. Going outside has a lot of dangers attached. While the outside air could help lighten the Freelancers' moods, the Reds and Blues along with Kimball and Doyle have been trying very hard to hide the Freelancers from the armies, fearing what might happen if they interact. On one hand, having more back-up babysitters could come in handy, in-case Kimball and Doyle are needed on the field, on the other hand, members from both armies might try to harm Wash and Carolina, which would be disastrous. It's bad enough that the armies KNOW that they're like this; neither Kimball nor Doyle is willing to give the soldiers access to them.

"Well... it's not that simple, Caroline," Doyle explains, looking extremely nervous as he notices how angry Carolina looks. He knows what that look usually leads to. "I know you want to go outside, but it's just too dangerous. Uh..." He trails off, looking to Kimball for help.

"How about we play a game?" Kimball suggests, when she notices how close Carolina is to having a full-blown tantrum. "Hide-n-Seek. Ever played it?" When Carolina nods, Kimball smirks victoriously. "Good. The rules are simple; if you go outside you automatically lose, and no climbing anything that's too high. That sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Carolina shouts, hopping up and down in excitement, all anger gone in an instant. "I wanna play, I wanna play!"

"Me, too!" Wash whines, ignoring his block tower in favor of playing with his older sister. "I wanna play with Care-Care!"

"No way!" Carolina says, before Kimball or Doyle can say anything. "I wanna play with Miss General Kimball only!"

"But... but..." Wash trails off, sniffling as he let's out a few coughs, trying not to cry, but ultimately failing. "I wanna play, too..."

"I-It's okay, David," Doyle promises, putting on a smile for the Freelancer. "How about you and I play a little game together? Just you and me. We don't need your big sister to have a good time, do we?" He shoots Kimball a look, and Kimball takes Carolina quickly, leading her out of the room before Washington can change either woman's mind.

"I WANNA PLAY WITH CAROL!" Wash screams, and it takes everything in Doyle not to reel back and cover his ears in agony. Ah. Now THIS is the part he hated most about being a parental guardian.

"I know that, David," Doyle assures, keeping his voice calm and at a low volume. He can't yell like Wash; it'll only make him shout even louder. "But Caroline is a little older than you, and sometimes she wants to play different games than you do. I know it's hard to deal with, but I promise you, your sister will play with you again later."

Wash sniffles, rubbing his eyes as he calms down, subdued for the moment. "... Okay," He agrees, after a few minutes of contemplation. "Up?" He holds his arms out towards Doyle.

Doyle sighs, but ultimately agrees. "Alright... up you go," He announces, scooping Wash up with a groan, hoisting him up onto his hip. "My word, you really are quite heavy, aren't you?"

Washington simply giggles, pressing his face into Doyle's shirt affectionately. "Well... at least you're not crying anymore..." Doyle mutters, before walking off with the Freelancer in tow.

* * *

"GENERAL KIMBALL!" Palomo practically screams, charging down the corridor like the gates of Hell have just opened behind him. "GENERAL KIMBALL, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Oh my God, will you shut up?" Bitters requests, groaning as he follows after the younger lieutenant, going much, much slower than his companion.

"But, Bitters," Palomo says, swinging around to face Bitters, getting right up in the other teenager's face. "Doyle told us that this is an emergency! The city could be under attack, or Pirates could be at our doorstep! LIFE AS WE KNOW IT COULD BE ENDING!"

"Okay, first of all, back the fuck up," Bitters orders, waiting until Palomo obeys and steps back a few paces. "Second, I'm pretty sure if the pirates were attacking or Armonia was being invaded, we'd know by now. So calm your tits and-"

"-Hello."

Palomo lets out a scream in terror, jumping into Bitters' arms while the other teen screams along with him. After a few seconds, both look down, finally staring at what caused the sudden greeting. "Um... hi?" Palomo offers the red-headed woman, whose crouched on the ground in front of the two teens. "Are you lost or something?"

Carolina seems to think about it, deep in thought. "Uh..." She looks around, clicking her tongue as she tries to think. "Maybe," She decides, still unsure. "Me and Miss General Kimball are playing hide-n-seek... but I think I cheated. Kinda. She said no hiding outside of the building, but I jumped in-between our building 'n this one 'cus I thought that this building counted as inside... but now I dunno if I'm right 'cus Kimball hasn't found me yet."

Palomo and Bitters exchange a look, before Bitters leans into Palomo's ear to whisper to him, as to keep Carolina from overhearing. "Hey... I think this is one of those Freelancers. Ya know, one of the ones that got all regressed or whatever?"

"Dude, I thought they were kidding," Palomo whispers back, eyeing Carolina carefully. "You think that she's the emergency? That Doyle and Kimball just lost track of her or something?"

"Maybe..." Bitters mutters, before promptly dropping Palomo, making the younger boy fall to the floor, letting out a loud squeak.

Carolina giggles at the sight, amused, apparently, by Palomo's pain. "You guys 're funny!" She announces, smiling up at Bitters, still crouched on the floor.

Bitters nods, feeling slightly uncomfortable in front of the woman. "Uh... wanna come with me 'n Palomo here? I uh... think you might be lost," He glances around the hallway, fidgeting under the red-head's never-ending stare. "And... people are looking for you... just come with us, okay?"

"Okay," Carolina agrees, before humming to herself, again in deep thought. "Up." She orders, holding her hands up to Bitters.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Bitters mumbles, looking to Palomo as the other teenager finally gets up, cracking his back as he stands on his own two feet once more. "Yo, you carry her, 'kay?"

"Why me!?" Palomo asks, but he's already crouching down, visibly shaking in the knees as he scoops the older woman up.

"Because I'm the leader, obviously." Bitters explains, walking ahead of Palomo as the two take Carolina out of the building.

"But we're BOTH the same rank!" Palomo insists, wheezing as he struggles to carry Carolina down the hallway. When he goes ignored, he groans, shaking his head. "I can't believe I signed up for this shit..."

* * *

"General Doyle! We found her!" Palomo promises, running into the war-room with Carolina's hand in his, Bitters trailing behind the duo. "See? We solved the issue without General Kimball's help! How's THAT for teamwork? High-five, Bitters!"

"Not if my life depended on it, Palomo," Bitters replies, standing at attention beside his partner before the Federal Army's general. "I say we got the job done though, right sir?"

"What are you going on about!?" Doyle shouts, and Palomo, Bitters, and Carolina all shrink away at the general's booming voice. "Did you not listen to a word I said!? Agent Carolina was NOT the one missing! She was playing hide and seek with General Kimball! She was not MEANT to be found!"

"... Oh..." Palomo mumbles, giving Carolina a nervous smile. "Um... sorry, I guess." He apologizes, letting go of Carolina's hand to pat her on the back.

"Can I go play now?" Carolina requests, giving Doyle an expectant look. "I wanna play with Miss General Kimball!"

Doyle sighs, shaking his head in frustration. "No... you stay her, dear," He orders, walking past Bitters and Palomo. "You two watch her, alright? It seems I'll have to find Agent Washington myself."

"Wait!" Palomo begs, but Doyle's already off and running, leaving Palomo and Bitters to their fate. "Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?"

A short hissing sound goes off. After a moment, Carolina looks up at Palomo from where she's sitting on the floor. "Wet." She determines, looking to him, as if he knows how to solve this mess.

Bitters groans, shaking his head. "Had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up." Palomo growls, even madder than his companion. Today is just not his day...

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Aw, please don't cry!" Jensen begs, looking concerned for the older man whose, apparently, crying like a small child. "Smith, do something!"

"It's alright," Smith murmurs, scooping Washington up with ease, petting the man's back to try and calm him down. "Calm down, sir. What's wrong?"

"I CAN'T FIND PATCHES!" Wash wails, clutching Smith's shirt for dear life, sobbing openly and in terror. "I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!?"

Jensen bites back a sigh of frustration, sharing a look with Smith. Where this strange man has come from, neither know. One minute, Jensen was showing Smith how to properly replace the gas tank of a Warthog, the next, Smith and her were comforting a crying adult man in nothing but a diaper and a sweater. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Jensen and Smith are alone with the guy. Better them to help the poor man than someone who might misunderstand and harm the guy. Of course, that doesn't mean either of them are very comfortable right now. Smith is handling it the best- he used to have a son, once upon a time ago- while Jensen is using only guess work, unsure of what to say or do for the poor guy. Tenderly, she reaches out, ruffling the hair of the man in Smith's arms.

"Hey," She says, and the man looks up, big, gunmetal blue eyes fixated on her. "It'll be okay... we'll help you find your friend, okay?" When the diapered man nods, she smiles at him. "Good. Now, what does this Patches guy look like?"

"He's a kitty-cat," Wash explains, smiling as he sniffles, calming down in Smith's arms. "He's got lots of different colored furs on him, and he's full of stitches! He's my best friend!"

"Sounds like a stuffed animal," Smith whispers to Jensen, giving Washington a hopeful smile when the man gives him a questioning look. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, sir." He tells Wash, if only to pacify him.

Before either of the lieutenants can do anything more, the doors to the garage burst open, Doyle running through the doorway, Kimball hot on his tail. The two generals stop dead in their tracks when they see Wash, Doyle actually falling over to keep from crashing right into Jensen and Smith. Upon seeing the generals, Washington squirms eagerly in Smith's hold on him, before the lieutenant let's go, allowing the blond Freelancer to crawl over to Doyle, grabbing ahold of his shirt and pulling on it, once, as if to confirm that he's there. Doyle blinks up at Wash, sighing aloud as he sits up, dusting off his pants before Kimball helps him to his feet, both generals looking relieved to have found Agent Washington alive and well. Jensen and Smith both watch, confused yet intrigued by the scene in front of them.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Doyle murmurs, smiling down at Wash and patting his head. "For a moment, I was worried that I had lost you, but it appears that you are just fine."

"Except for Patches," Wash points out, looking up at Doyle with tears building in his eyes. "I can't find him anywhere... what if he's dead?" He looks ready to cry again at the thought, and automatically everyone in the room tenses. No one wants to hear him lose it again.

"I-It's okay, David," Kimball promises, but she doesn't look very hopeful. "I'm sure your cat is around here somewhere... we just have to find him, okay?"

Wash hiccups, before nodding his head in confirmation, rubbing at his eyes to rid them of his tears. "... Okay." He agrees, somewhat sadly. He obviously doesn't think they'll find him.

Doyle crouches down in front of Wash, giving him a hopeful smile. "Now, David, where did you last have Patches?"

Wash shrugs, looking away from Doyle, appearing at first glance depressed. "I dunno," He admits, coughing away from Doyle. "I dunno where he is anymore..."

"We'll find him," Kimball repeats, trying to keep Washington from crying again. "Jensen, Smith, think you can help us find Agent Washington's stuffed animal?"

Smith and Jensen exchange a look, before standing at attention and nodding. "Yes, ma'am! We'll do what we can!" Smith promises, despite it being a rather odd request.

Kimball nods, smiling at the lieutenants. "Thanks... I think we'll need all the help we can get..."

* * *

They search for three hours straight. They look in every room of the building, in the garage, in the rec-room, in the surveillance room, in the bathroom, and every place they can think of. Finally, after so much time spent searching, Doyle tracks the stuffed toy down. "Kimball! I think I found it!" Doyle shouts, poking his head into the hallway from the room he's in.

Kimball comes running right away, eager to hopefully restore Washington's spirits. "That's great, here, I'll take it to him," She offers, holding out her hand to Doyle, who seems to hesitate. "Doyle? What's wrong?"

"Er... I don't think he'll be very happy once he sees, um, 'Patches' again..." Doyle trails off, finally showing the remains of the stuffed cat to Kimball. "It appears someone has successfully vandalized the poor thing..."

Kimball audibly gasps, eyes widening at the sight. Patches is, quite literally, in patches, all of the stitches undone, the edges burnt and ripped, with cotton barely attached to most of the stuffed animal's remains. Even the button eyes are missing, forcefully ripped out and stolen. It's also been dipped in something, Kimball notes, recognizing the brown stains on it to be gasoline. It smells like someone tried to burn it, but gave up, ultimately throwing it out. Kimball looks past Doyle into the room he's in and, sure enough, a trashcan a few feet behind him is tipped over, half of the trash pulled out by the general in search for Wash's toy. It seems that someone- or a group of someones- stole Patches and ripped the poor stuffed plushie apart, then tried to hide the evidence.

"This isn't good," Kimball mutters, shaking her head as she looks away, not even able to look at the remains anymore. "Washington will be devastated."

"We could always... tell him that Patches died protecting someone?" Doyle offers. This earns a surprised and confused look from Kimball. "Well, when Emily was a young girl, her favorite stuffed dragon went missing. I had looked everywhere for it, only to find that some older boys from her school had taken it and destroyed it. I told her that he had died in a house fire saving some innocent people, since she always fantasized that her dragon was a superhero... I never had the heart to tell her the truth."

"... It could work," Kimball agrees, after a few seconds of contemplation. "But I'm sure he'll be upset about losing his stuffed animal... is there a way to repair it?" After receiving a sad head shake from Doyle, she sighs in defeat. "We have to do something. I can't stand seeing him so depressed... don't tell anyone I said that."

Doyle chuckles, smirking a bit. "I won't, don't worry. I'll take it to my grave," After a few minutes of nervous silence, he stops, snapping his fingers in thought. "I've got it!" He assures, handing Patches' remains to Kimball. "Hold this: I'll be right back."

"Doyle!" Kimball yells, but Doyle's already going. Without hesitation, she follows after him, unconsciously holding Patches close as she falls into step beside the fellow general.

Doyle leads Kimball into a room she's never been into, unlocking it before stepping inside. With wide eyes, Kimball realizes that it's Doyle's bedroom. She scolds herself internally for not knowing earlier, but shakes her head of it as Doyle scuttles around the room, looking for something. Doyle's room is, unsurprisingly, very clean and in good order. One thing that Kimball notices is that one of the walls has several plates with cat-themed designs on them, all being of Chinese origin. How they've survived the war, Kimball has no idea. Maybe they're not even Doyle's? Maybe he found them and just kept them for the Hell of it? Kimball has done the same before; she has a collection, for some odd reason, of random books of all genres in her room, all ones she's found on missions and in abandoned towns and cities.

"Here it is!" Doyle suddenly cheers, and Kimball flinches so hard that she falls against Doyle's open door, almost falling out of the room in her surprise.

Kimball blinks, watching as Doyle produces a stuffed bear from under his bed. The stuffed bear is in beautiful condition, with cream colored fur, big, black eyes, a small black nose, and a neutral expression on it's face. The bear looks soft to the touch, with a big, amber colored ribbon tied around it's neck, acting as a big bow-tie. It has no other accessories, surprisingly, and as Kimball stares at it longer, she just has this feeling in her gut. This will work. He'll love it. She doesn't know why she's so sure of it, but she just KNOWS that Agent Washington will absolutely, unconditionally, fall in love with this stuffed bear. Quickly, Doyle walks over to Kimball, giving her a chance to look even closer at it. Doyle smiles at her, big and bright, and now she can definitely see that he raised Dr. Grey. He looks like a parent now, in her eyes.

"What's it's name?" Kimball asks, because it probably has a name if Doyle's had it for so long. In fact, it's probably his.

"I... honestly can't remember," Doyle admits, smiling as he pets the bear's head. "A little girl gave it to me, a few years back... I can't seem to remember why or who exactly she was, but I've kept it with me for most of the war. Think David will like it?"

Kimball grins then, nodding at Doyle. "I think he'll love it."

* * *

Telling Washington that Patches is dead, actually, is not as horrible as Kimball and Doyle imagined. He was heartbroken, sure, having had a long crying-fest once the news hit home, but afterwards he was quick to calm down, before announcing that Patches needed to have a funeral. The funeral was... awkward, at least a little. The lieutenants, Kimball, Doyle, Carolina, and Wash all buried Patches' remains in a box behind the base. There were more tears, mostly from Carolina, Wash, and surprisingly Smith, before they were all able to put Patches to rest, more or less. However, Wash still seems depressed. As Smith carries him inside of the base once more, Kimball and Doyle exchange a look, deciding it's now or never that they give Wash his replacement stuffie.

"Um, David," Doyle addresses him first, earning Washington's attention as the Freelancer looks up from where he had pressed his face into Smith's shoulder. "I and Kimball actually have a surprise for you..."

"Surprise?" Wash repeats, eyes wide in curiosity. "What surprise?"

"Patches, before he... died, asked us to call in one of his friends to watch over you," Kimball explains, smiling a bit at Wash as the man visibly perks up. "He's coming over very soon. Do you wanna meet him?"

"... Yes," Wash decides, with a small smile to show for it. "If he was Patches' friend then that means he's a good person."

"He is," Doyle promises, taking Washington from Smith with a nod, motioning to the lieutenants that they're free to go. "And he can't wait to meet you, David."

With nods from the lieutenants, they take off, leaving Kimball, Doyle, Wash, and Carolina by themselves again. Kimball takes Carolina's hand, watching as the red-head yawns. "I think she needs a break to rest," Kimball decides, flashing Doyle a look. "You go on ahead and introduce David to Patches' friend while I put Caroline down for a nap, alright?"

"Alright," Doyle mutters, waiting until Kimball disappears down a hallway to take Washington back into the rec-room, setting him down on floor. "Are you ready to meet your new friend, David?" He asks, watching as Wash's eyes light up in excitement.

"Yeah!" Wash shouts, excited for the first time in awhile as Doyle walks over to a box on the couch, pulling out a stuffed bear.

"Here you are," Doyle says, handing the large stuffed animal to Wash, watching as the blond Freelancer takes it, eyes wide in amazement. "Well? What do you think, David? Will this bear do for a friend?"

Washington just stares at the teddy bear for the longest time, before he buries his face in it's chest, letting out a long, content sigh. "He's so soft," Wash moans, grinning up at Doyle once he pulls back. "Thank you, Mister General Doyle!"

Doyle chuckles, ruffling Wash's hair. "It's not a problem at all. What are you going to name him, hm?"

Wash hums, as if in deep thought, before he hugs the teddy bear again. "Maine-Bear," He decides, smiling against the toy's fur. "Or Maine for short."

"Maine-Bear?" Doyle repeats, slightly confused. "Why Maine?"

Wash just shrugs, as if he doesn't know either. "I dunno... it just fits him super well," He explains, rubbing his cheek against Maine-Bear's face. "He growls and purrs like a Maine does... and he's warm like a Maine, too..."

Confused by this logic, Doyle simply nods. He should probably question Wash some more about the matter, but for now, he figures it's fine. He'll find out the truth sooner or later, right?

* * *

 **A/N: A really long fuck-off chapter, but at this point, I don't even care... I'M SO TIRED, I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL ON TUESDAY, AND I CAN'T GET OVER THIS AU ANYTIME EVER! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	10. A Step In The Right Direction

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 10: A Step In The Right Direction**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: Yo, so I'm back in school again, but guess what, I'm actually taking a Parenting class now... so I might ACTUALLY know what I'm doing sooner or later, hahaha *Cries***

* * *

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse..." Simmons mutters, smirking victoriously while the Feds and Rebels round up the pirates, handcuffing them and lining them up against the base's wall.

"No kidding," Grif replies, hopping out of the Warthog once he parks it. The hood is broken in and oil drips out occasionally, but otherwise, the car is still in good shape. "Hey, any idea where the fuck Sarge went? One minute, he's in shotgun shouting something stupid, the next, he's jumping out of the car outta fucking nowhere!"

"How should I know? I was the one manning the turret!" Simmons points out, pointing at said turret on the Warthog with meaning in his voice. "Why don't you go ask Donut? He was on the field with the Feds and Rebels, remember?"

"I'll go find him for ya," Tucker offers, walking past Simmons and Grif. "I need to talk to him anyways. You two love birds watch the pirates, 'kay?"

"We're not-" But Tucker is already walking away, swinging the handle of his sword idly as he walks off in search of the Red Team leader.

He doesn't have long to wonder where he's gone, quickly finding Sarge along with Caboose in the pirate base. Sarge is snooping through files in what appears to be an office, while outside the office is Caboose, seated on the floor while he eats all the candy out of a candy jar. "Hello, Tucker," Caboose greets when he sees the aquamarine trooper, smiling and waving at his friend. "Look! Mr. Sargent found candy!" He cheers, holding out the jar so Tucker can take a piece. When Tucker doesn't, Caboose shrugs, holding the jar against his stomach again. "Oh yeah... Tucker, Mr. Sargent wants to talk to you!"

"Thanks, man," Tucker says, walking past Caboose, before he stops in the doorway, glancing over at the younger Blue. "Don't eat too much. You'll get hella sick that way. And save some for Wash and 'Lina, 'kay?"

Caboose nods, and with that, Tucker leaves the younger Blue trooper to do as he pleases. Inside the office, papers and boxes are scattered everywhere, with Sarge in the middle of the chaotic mess. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the office, his helmet and armor still on while he looks over all of the documents he's managed to dig up in the pirate base. Tucker says nothing at first, preferring to sit in front of Sarge, picking up one of the documents to read it. His eyes widen when he sees Washington's name on it, the document being an old yet obviously official UNSC Recruitment Registration Form. Looking it over, Tucker frowns, noticing several inconsistencies. Wash's last name has been changed several times, he notices first, yet his first and middle name remain the same on all of the forms.

"What're you looking for, Sarge?" Tucker decides to ask, since he's still confused as to what exactly Sarge is doing in here.

Sarge almost jumps, having not noticed Tucker, before he sighs, shaking his head in frustration. "Well... call me over-protective, but I was hopin' to find some damned info on Wash 'n 'Lina in 'ere... was hopin' I could help 'em somehow."

Tucker smiles behind his helmet, unable to hide the appreciation from his voice. "That means a lot to all of us, man. But hey, we gotta talk about something," He sets the document in his hand aside, focusing his attention on Sarge. "Did any of the pirates spill about how we can get into the tower yet? 'Cus most of us are clueless."

Sarge nods, standing up with a groan as he cracks his back. "I'm gettin' too damn old for this shit," He mutters, before signaling for Tucker to follow him. "Come on, trooper. I think I know how we can get our asses up there."

Tucker nods in return, jumping up and following after Sarge. Hopefully, the Red Team leader actually knows what he's doing...

* * *

Dr. Grey blinks as she hears her office door slam open, before turning around, watching as a young Rebel comes running in, holding up a phone for the woman. "Phone-call, Dr. Grey!" The young soldier explains, smiling as Dr. Grey takes the phone and nods in appreciation to him.

"Hello? This is Dr. Emily Grey speaking." Dr. Grey greets, half expecting it to be Doyle asking more questions about the Freelancers, then again, he and Kimball have been doing pretty well these last few days.

"Uh... Dr. Grey?" Tucker asks through the phone, sounding slightly hesitant. "Yo, uh, think you can get teleported here to the pirate base? We captured all the pirates, so now we've got that one alien tower under wraps... think you can come and check it out?"

Dr. Grey barely hides her enthusiasm as she immediately begins packing a duffle bag, an excited look in her bright purple eyes. "I'll be right over, Captain Tucker! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Just as Dr. Grey hangs up and prepares to leave the doctor's office, Doyle comes running in, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Dr. Grey's bag. "Emily? Where in the devil are you going?"

Dr. Grey grins at her uncle. "Tucker has requested I come to the pirate base and investigate the alien tower," When Doyle's eyes widen, his niece giggles under her breath. "The pirates are already captured, Uncle Donald. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe!"

Doyle sighs, nodding in defeat. "Well... alright then. But you be careful in there!" He orders, a bit of sternness in his voice.

"Where's Emily goin'?" Washington asks from where he's crouched behind Doyle, Maine-Bear being held with one hand, his other hand gripping the back of Doyle's shirt.

Emily grins, crouching down to get on Wash's level. "I'm going on a super secret mission, David!" She explains, and Wash's eyes widen in amazement. "I'm going to be investigating an alien tower and all of the alien technology inside of it!"

"Really?" When Dr. Grey nods, Wash's smile grows even bigger. "Wow! I wanna come with you! That sounds super cool!" Before anyone can stop him, Wash is already starting to run down the hallway, though he appears uneasy on his feet. "I'm gonna tell Care-Care so that she can come, too!"

Once Wash is gone, Doyle glares at Dr. Grey. "Well said, doctor," He mutters, definitely unhappy now that Wash is so determined to go with her. "And here I thought you were the expert."

Dr. Grey blushes, shrugging as she laughs it off. "I guess I have a lot to learn still... at least he's walking again." She comments, and Doyle's eyes widen as he realizes that she's right.

Up until this point, it's been impossible to get Wash walking again. It seems this event was exciting enough to get him going after all."... You may be right, Emily, but I doubt that it's a good idea to bring them." Doyle comments, still unconvinced that this can end well.

"Why not?" Dr. Grey questions, raising an eyebrow as she smirks at her uncle. "Some air would be good for them, and the Reds and Blues will be watching them 24/7, along with me and the soldiers. The lieutenants have been helping with them now, right? It seems like the troops are taking it well after all... besides the ones who hurt Patches."

"We still have no idea who did it," Doyle points out, obviously concerned by the matter. "What if the vandal tries to attack Carolina and Washington directly?"

"We'll be watching them the whole time, Uncle Donald," Dr. Grey repeats, smiling hopefully up at her guardian. "Besides, whoever did it couldn't be at the pirate's base! Whoever did it is probably still at this base. In fact, it's probably safer to bring them along with me, as to keep them away from their potential abuser!"

"Well..." Doyle sighs, before nodding his head in utter defeat. "Alright, fine. But you be careful with them, Emily! Like you said, they are in very vulnerable states!"

Dr. Grey is tempted to call out Doyle's obvious protectiveness over the Freelancers, but instead, she simply nods, smiling as she runs past him, excited beyond belief for her new mission.

* * *

"CAROLINE!"

Washington comes running full-speed into the rec-room, face-planting a few feet away from where Kimball and Carolina are sitting on the floor, coloring together on construction paper. Immediately Wash is bawling, the sound awful and broken. Quickly, Kimball gets up from the floor, walking over to stand above Wash, before crouching down on the floor with him. He clings to her at once, sobbing into the general's shirt while Kimball pets his back. Eventually, Wash calms down, breathing heavily as he tries to regain his composure. Kimball stays patient, staying with the man until he's seemed to calm down enough to clear his throat and speak, to which she stands again, towering over the crouched man.

"Davy?" Carolina responds, looking puzzled by her little brother's sudden appearance. "Where'd you come from? And when'd you learn to run?"

Washington pauses, pondering this as well, before he shakes his head almost violently, snapping out of it. "Carol, we're gonna go somewhere!" He spits out, before anyone can interrupt him. "Dr. Emily says we getta go with her on a mission!"

"A mission?" Carolina asks, sounding extremely excited as she jumps up, scooping her stuffed Dalmatian off the floor. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go get ready!" She says, running off with Wash stumbling after her out of the room, making a run for their shared bedroom.

"A _mission_ , doctor?" Kimball repeats, once Dr. Grey enters the room, looking a bit worn out from having gone after Wash. "I sincerely hope that Wash was kidding."

"I'm afraid he isn't, General!" Dr. Grey answers, blushing as Kimball gives her a slightly judgmental glare of disapproval. "I understand your worry, General, but I assure you, they'll be perfectly safe with me at the base. All pirates have been accounted for, and besides, they could benefit from the fresh air! Please trust me, General Kimball. I and the Simulation soldiers will take care of them until I'm done researching the towers. Besides, you and General Doyle are very behind on paperwork for the armies. I'm sure a break from the kids will do the two of you some good as well."

Kimball still doesn't look convinced, but she ultimately sighs in defeat, nodding her acceptance to the doctor. "You ARE the expert, Dr. Grey. If this will help them... I won't keep you from healing them. Just make sure they're not hurt, alright?" She almost begs when she says it, her eyes pleading and worried.

Dr. Grey chuckles, reminded temporarily of a younger version of her dear uncle, fretting over her at eight years old when she was admitted into Chorus' finest university for the prodigies of the planet. "Everything will be just fine, General," She promises, smiling confidently at the slightly older woman. "Now I have to go: gotta make sure they wear power-armor." With this, she goes, leaving Kimball worried and concerned in her wake.

* * *

"Can you remind me why I had to ruin Washington's stuffie?" Sharkface requests, leaning on the wall of the meeting room. "Doesn't seem like it was necessary."

"Now the generals do not trust their soldiers," Hargrove explains, calling the mercenary's from his ship. "It's only a matter of time before they miscalculate and leave themselves open to a direct attack."

"And then we slaughter 'em," Felix whispers under his breath, standing beside Locus in front of the monitor. "I can't wait to chop Tucker's stupid fucking head off..."

"Calm down," Locus orders, giving his partner a stern glare. "We are here to exterminate everyone on the planet and capture the Freelancers, remember? Don't let your need for revenge get in the way of that."

"Whatever..." Felix growls, looking away with a pout as he crosses his arms stubbornly. "Look, when we get 'em back... count me out of the re-raising bullshit."

"I don't trust you near them regardless," Hargrove promises, glaring at Felix harshly. "After your last incident with Agent Carolina, I doubt she or Washington will trust you near them again. In fact... I believe you might be useful after all," The millionaire grins, looking away for a moment, deep in thought. "Yes... even if they are re-raised by the simulation troopers before we arrive, we can still regress them in mere minutes. With a little triggering," He looks at Felix when he says it, smirking evilly. "They will be at our mercy once more, and believe themselves to be nothing but small children."

"Price won't like that," Sharkface says, and when everyone glances at him, he shrugs nonchalantly. "The dude has lost it. He seriously believes they're toddlers. He'll do anything to protect 'em... even turn on us."

"Aiden Price will be of no problem to us," Hargrove assures, even as Felix and Locus exchange an unconvinced look. "I will keep him busy on the Tartarus while you all retrieve the Freelancers."

"And when will we do that?" Felix asks, raising an eyebrow curiously at the computer monitor.

"After they've unlocked the towers, of course," Hargrove explains, chuckling under his breath. He briefly reminds everyone in the room of a cartoon villain. "With Dr. Grey accessing the towers, I have no doubt that she will find out how they work. And once we find out how they work, we might just find a weapon powerful enough to destroy them all."

"That sounds dangerous," Locus adds, looking hesitant. "What if the Federal doctor accidentally self-destructs the tower?"

"She won't," Hargrove promises, sure of this fact. "She's a prodigy, one I had hoped at one time to acquire, but she is too determined to help the armies. Such a shame, too. She would have been of great use to me..." He trails off, before shaking his head stubbornly. "Go now. Protect the rest of our bases and await further instructions. You'll know when to strike..." With that, he disconnects, leaving the mercenary's to wonder what might happen next.

* * *

The pirates forced to stand against the wall look up together in surprise when they see Dr. Grey, not that they hadn't expected her to come. They had been warned in advance of the Feds and Rebels, but had been ordered to lose on purpose, even if it meant getting captured. Hargrove had already explained in earnest that Dr. Grey was required for his plan to work. However, it isn't Dr. Grey that makes them look up in shock: it's Agents Washington and Carolina. They watch them walk out of their old pirate base, watching intently as the two Freelancers follow after Dr. Grey, holding hands and in full body armor again. The pirates all exchange a few befuddled looks, not knowing how to react to this discovery.

"Are they already re-raised again?" One pirate asks, raising an eyebrow underneath his helmet at the two siblings. "It's only been, like, a few weeks. They couldn't have been fixed that fucking fast!"

"Keep it down!" Another pirate growls, keeping her voice at a lower volume than the other pirates. "You wanna get caught? Look at 'em; they're holding hands. They're still regressed as shit, man."

"But why are they here!?" The first pirate asks, slightly frantic. "I don't think the Feds and Rebels are THAT dumb to bring 'em!"

"They think we're powerless... the bitches," A pirate states, a little farther down the line from the other two pirates who've been talking. "Blooming, you still got that video camera in your helmet?" He asks, looking to a pirate to his left. When the pirate nods, he smirks behind his visor. "Turn it on, but keep it quiet, and send the footage live to Hargrove... he'll wanna see this."

* * *

"Incoming message!" A pirate shouts, snapping Felix and Locus out of their earlier argument. "It's from Blooming... wasn't he stationed at the tower base though?"

"Let me see!" Felix orders, pushing the pirate out of his way as he hits a button on the computer's keyboard, turning on the video feed. Locus stands behind him, curious.

Locus squints at the screen from behind his visor, eyes widening in shock at the sight. "Is that-"

"-Shut the fuck up, dumbass!" Felix snaps, before looking back at the TV screen, focusing in on the two Freelancers and Dr. Grey. "Well I'll be... looks like they're not regressed anymore..."

"They're still regressed," Locus promises, looking to the screen just to prove it, sighing in relief under his breath as he recognizes the way Washington and Carolina cling to Dr. Grey for support as she leads them across the empty dirt path in front of the base. "See? They are still dependent on Dr. Grey and the Reds and Blues."

"Good," Felix mutters, sounding just a bit thankful. "I am NOT going through that regressing bullshit again..."

Locus raises an eyebrow, before glancing at the only other person in the room, it being the pirate who had been originally watching the computer screens. "Soldier, leave us," Locus orders, voice stern as he keeps glancing between the pirate and Felix. "I need to have a word with Felix."

"But-" The pirate begins to object, but one growl from Locus has the poor pirate up and running, not brave enough to dare defy the mercenary.

Once the pirate is gone, Locus stares at Felix's back, watching the way Felix tenses up under his gaze. He's got something on his mind, and Locus is determined to find out what it is. "Felix," Locus says, his voice going more calm than it has since Washington and Carolina were taken away. "Talk to me. There's something more, isn't there?"

At first, Felix doesn't look like he'll open up, but after a moment of contemplation, he groans, and turns to fix Locus a look from under his helmet. "I fucked up," He starts with, 100% serious for once in his life. "I fucked up bad, Locs. I just... I got so fucking pissed when she spat on me," He looks like he'll close up again, but after a nod from Locus, he continues to explain himself. "I don't... I can't do that again. I can't risk it," When this needs further explanation, he stiffens, but continues regardless. "I care about them, okay? Ya happy? Felix McScouty cares about something that isn't himself for once in his life! I don't wanna... I don't wannt hurt 'em again, Locs."

Locus considers Felix for the longest time, head tilted in consideration as he ponders how to react to the shorter man's distress. "I understand," He offers, somewhat pathetically. He's not good at this sort of thing- it's supposed to be Felix wrestling the information out of Locus and calming him down- but now the game has been fucked up, and Locus never read the rules. "However I doubt that you will be put into a position that you shall harm them a second time..." It's a lie, but Locus is making leaps as it is.

Felix doesn't appreciate it. He let's out a small little groan-like sound, like he's coughing and exhaling at the same time, before he looks away, unimpressed. "Forget it. Just go call Control and tell 'em we found his fucking Freelancers," When Locus makes a move to step forward, maybe offer some form of apology, he swings around and growls full force at the tall mercenary, angry and upset with his situation. "Fuck off, Locs! I don't wanna hear it! Just go call Control... and that's an order, soldier."

Locus waits another moment more, tempted to call out Felix for playing that card, but again, he never read the fucking rules to this Monopoly of a partnership, and therefore still isn't sure how to approach his partner. He should probably know how, but with everything that's been going on over the last few years... well, Locus has always been better working alone. He sighs, once, to audibly show Felix that he disapproves of the other's reaction, but Felix doesn't buy into the pity-fest and ultimately ignores his trusted friend. Looking away, Locus finally walks off, shoulders hunched and he hides the fact that he's practically dragging his feet as he makes for the door, off to call Control. After all, he has to follow orders.

Sharkface passes Locus on the way out, raising an eyebrow at the other mercenary's obviously sadness, but Locus provides no explanation for it as he passes on by, too upset over something he considers petty to talk about it. Not that Sharkface would be ideal to talk to about this sort of thing. Frowning once Locus has left, Sharkface makes his way towards Felix, as the orange mercenary tends to know Locus better than him. Surely HE'LL know what has Locus so upset, right? Sharkface stops, however, when he notices that Felix is hunched over the control panel of the monitor, gripping the keyboard like it's done him wrong as he almost shakes with anger. Whether Felix's anger is fueled by Locus or himself, Sharkface has no clue.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Sharkface asks, because something has obviously just gone down. Something big. "A nuke go off in here or what?"

"Shut the fuck up, Peanut Gallery." Felix growls out, but it doesn't have the passion it usually does when he insults Sharkface, or anyone really. Felix always gives it a certain fenice; today it's mediocre at best.

There's a pause, before Sharkface smirks and whistles, shaking his head. "Wow, man. You _really_ musta fucked up this time, huh?" It's casual, Sharkface thinks, then he says it.

Felix wants to punch Sharkface in the face. He also wants to quit his job, run away with as much money as he can carry, buy a mansion on some random-ass colony planet, and watch TV until he's old and dead. He also wants to bring Locus with him. And Carolina and Wash, too. Instead, Felix settles for ripping the keyboard- cord, mouse, and all- off of the table in front of him and throwing it with all his might into the monitor. Instantly, the screen shatters, and glass goes flying everywhere, a shard or two scratching and damaging Felix's visor and fucking up the paint-job on his helmet, but he doesn't care. Breaking the monitor has not improved his mood, surprisingly, but it does make Sharkface back off a bit, surprised by the much shorter mercenary's venomous reaction.

"Yeah, okay, I can tell now is a bad time..." Sharkface sounds it out, backing off a few more feet from the other man. "I'll just... come back later..." With that, he takes off, leaving Felix to feel worse rather than better while he brushes the glass of his armor.

* * *

 **A/N: Some harsh shit, but again, I have a mind to follow canon for the most part with this story-line... which means a lot more sad stuff to come! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


	11. Burnt

**Where Is Home?**

 **Chapter 11: Burnt**

 **Description: Carwash Sibling AU. Instead of simply beating Agent Washington to a living pulp, Locus captures him along with Agent Carolina, leaving the Blood Gulch Crew without their Freelancers. Now captured, Agents Carolina and Washington must work together in order to survive against the mercenary's, but that's hard to do when an unethical type of torture is used on the young duo. How can they will themselves to escape, when their captors are reminding them more and more of their childhood?**

 **A/N: By the way, in-case anyone was wondering, this story was inspired by the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. It's a beautiful, lovely song that I love to listen to when I'm writing this fic. PS, I found the song because of Jujukind on 8tracks' Insurrectionist Fanmix, which is absolutely amazing! Check it out! Please R&R!**

* * *

"Why're all those people standin' there, Dr. Grey?" Washington asks innocently, tilting his head at the pirates against the base's wall. "They do somethin' bad?"

"Let's move on," Dr. Grey suggests, a bit forcefully, taking Wash by the hand and leading him and his sister away from the pirates. "Stay together, alright? This is an extremely delicate-"

"- _FIELD TRIP_!" Caboose booms, running at the two siblings and scooping them up, making Wash and Carolina laugh uncontrollably. "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU BOTH! NOW WE CAN GO ON THE FIELD TRIP _ALL TOGETHER_! THIS. IS. _AMAZING_!"

"Easy there, Caboose," Epsilon warns, appearing beside Tucker as the other Blues approach Dr. Grey and the Freelancers. "Be gentle with 'em. They're not fucking toys."

"I know that," Caboose promises, letting go, though Wash keeps his arms wrapped around Caboose's neck, giggling when Caboose gives him a befuddled look. "What are you doing, David? Are you being silly?"

Wash nods, and Tucker chuckles under his breath at the sight, despite his obvious worry over the whole situation. Thankfully, Kimball had thought to radio ahead about Dr. Grey and the Freelancer's arrival to Tucker and the others, giving them a bit of warning and assurance before they actually showed up. Even with all of the back-up and assistance from Dr. Grey and the others, Tucker isn't 100% sure if this is a good idea. The Freelancers still aren't re-raised, and with the threat of Charon still at large, Tucker has been on edge since Kimball's transmission to them. Not to mention, the pirates they've captured have been so... calm, like this is all fine, that nothing is wrong, even though they've been captured along with their base, and that death for their crimes will surely follow as punishment from the people of Chorus.

"Down now," Wash orders, snapping Tucker out of his thoughts. Caboose crouches so that Washington won't hurt himself getting down from his shoulders, obeying the older man's childish order. "I'm so happy I get to see you again, Mister Caboose! Did you miss me?"

"Yes! I missed you almost as much as I missed Church that one time he died. But he came back so it's fine," Caboose explains, like this would all make sense to a man in the mindset of a two year old... okay, it might, but only barely. "Yes, now that Church is back, everything is alright... no one is dying, and everything is happy."

There's a moment of silence afterwards, where everyone waits for the other shoe to drop. When it doesn't, Carolina giggles, giving Caboose a quick hug. "We missed you too, Caboose! Where's Sarge?"

"Who, me?" Sarge asks, arriving late to the party as he and the other Reds exit from one of the other buildings nearby, a small smirk on his face when he sees the siblings.

"SARGE!" They both scream, running at Sarge as soon as he hands his shotgun to Simmons, keeping his arms free for the Freelancers.

Sarge grunts when they collide into him, but otherwise doesn't protest as they both hug him, glad to see the Red Team's leader again. With a bit of extra effort, Sarge lets out a groan and scoops both Freelancers up, struggling slightly with their weight as he adjusts them, using his armor to his advantage in order to hold them both at the same time. Tucker watches, able to hear a bit of crying from the duo, and it breaks his heart a little, thoughts unintentionally going back to Junior. It's been a long while since Tucker has seen his son- at least six or seven years now- but his hybrid child is still fresh in his memory, the teal and blue armored Elite still remembered mostly as a tiny dog-sized child from his Blood Gulch days. Tucker sighs internally, looking away with guilt in his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking about him. Not right now at least. He's got a war to fight still.

Another thing that's been on Tucker's mind, and everyone else's, is how wrong the situation is. The Freelancers didn't ask for any of this- they were manipulated into mentally regressing themselves. It doesn't matter that they seem perfectly fine with it now, because at some point not long ago, they weren't okay with any of this happening. Tucker doesn't like to think about it. He doesn't like to think about Washington and Carolina, alone and afraid and wondering where the others have run off to. He doesn't want to think about Felix or Locus putting their disgusting hands on them and holding them, slowly but surely fucking with their heads. He doesn't want to imagine Wash and Carolina fighting tooth and nail to escape, only to utterly fail time and time again. It's just something that Tucker can't stand to ponder.

As Tucker snaps out of it, Dr. Grey heads his way, wearing a worried smile underneath her helmet. "So... Captain Tucker... where's this Alien Tower anyhow? If you could so kindly point me to where it is, I can begin recording data and finding out what the tower is for!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tucker mumbles, half out of it, his mind elsewhere as he makes a move to rub at his face, stopping half-way when he remembers that he's still wearing his helmet. "Goddamn, I'm so fucking tired," He says, shaking his head with a low groan. "I haven't slept in fucking _days_."

"Sleep isn't easy to find at war, Captain... unless you're dead! In which case, sleep is the only thing you'll find!" Dr. Grey explains, ignoring the fact that her explanation is quite morbid. "Now please, tell me where the tower is! I really must get started on that research!"

"It's this way, ma'am," A Fed answers, appearing before the Reds, Blues, and Freelancers, his armor white with red highlights. "If you would just follow me, I'd be happy to guard you while you search the alien tower."

"Perfect!" Dr. Grey chirps, nodding once to Tucker, then to Sarge, who by now has Carolina on his shoulders and Washington in his arms. "Keep a watchful eye on them until I return, please!" She orders, before taking off with the Fed soldier.

They all watch her leave, exchanging a few nervous looks. "I think it's Blue Team's turn to watch the kids," Grif declares, looking sure of this idea. "We watched their asses 24/7 back at base; it's your turn to be on diaper duty!"

"Aw... but I wanna stay with Sarge..." Carolina whines, sounding very disappointed at the suggestion. "It's been, like, forever since we got ta see you..."

"Don't you worry, kids," Sarge mutters, patting Carolina's helmet as the red-head climbs off of his shoulders. "I'll be right here. I just gotta work on a few things, that's all. 'Sides, it's 'bout time that the Blues got a lil' time with ya!" Even with this said, Sarge still somehow sends a death-glare through his visor at Tucker, one that perfectly says 'If you convert them to Blue Team, I will murder you'.

"Yeah," Tucker adds, hoping to keep the Freelancers from having a breakdown of any sort. "You get to hang with the best team ever! It'll be awesome, dudes!"

"Well..." Wash trails off, staring intently at Tucker out of the corner of his eye. Tucker shivers, feeling like Wash is sizing him up in some way, or something similar. "It all 'pends on what Maine-Bear has ta say," He hugs said bear closer to himself, having the bear face away from the others as he mumbles something lost to their ears to the stuffed toy. "M'hm... Maine-Bear says he's okay with playin' with da Boos." He announces, looking pleased with this information as he gives his bear a tight hug.

"Then Maine's gotta a lot of class, huh?" Tucker jokes, smiling as he takes Washington's hand in his, ignoring the pit of guilt in his stomach that comes from the contact. "Come on, lil' dude... let's go for a walk."

* * *

Tucker sighs as he sits three hours later on the floor of the claimed Pirate base, Wash sleeping on a blanket a few feet away from him. He puts his head in his hands, groaning aloud as he tries to release himself of the tension in his bones, but it's no use. Grif soon enters the room, looking a little worse for wear as of late. His helmet is gone, nowhere to be found, and his face has been very recently shaved, leaving him looking younger than he should. Tucker supposes everyone looks younger than they should these days. Grif takes a seat beside Tucker, quiet for the moment as he pulls out a small, cardboard box from a pocket on his armor. Carefully, Grif pulls out a cigarette, lighting the white end of it as he sets the brown end into his mouth, sighing as he inhales nicotine like it's his life-blood.

Tucker tries not to grimace as Grif smokes beside him, not enjoying the smell at all. Tucker has never liked the smell of nicotine burning- it smells too much like home, too much like Mom- but it's not like he's about to tell Grif that anytime soon. Wash stirs, a few feet away, but Tucker relaxes when it's only because the Freelancer is rolling over in his sleep, curling onto his side to face away from Tucker and Grif, Maine-Bear held close to his chest for comfort. The silence that exists between Grif and Tucker is mutual as the minutes tick by, neither willing to speak up, but once Grif's cigarette goes out, the Hawaiian sighs, knowing that he has to talk sooner or later. He puts his cigarette cartoon away, turning to face Tucker.

"You okay, man?" Grif asks, after a moment of hesitation, like he's afraid to ask. "You've been acting kinda weird since Wash and Carolina showed up..."

"Yeah, I'm all good," Tucker offers, but it's obviously fake. When Grif raises an unconvinced eyebrow, he sighs, looking away. "... Okay... I'm not all good. Like, at all. Everything sucks right now, man."

Grif nods his head in agreement, casting Wash a small glance. "Is it the regressing shit?" He asks, only to receive a depressed nod from Tucker. "Yeah... shit's fucked right now. But... at least they're not dead, right?"

Tucker doesn't respond at first, looking crestfallen. "I just miss the old Wash," He whispers, after a second. Grif nods at him, prompting him to continue. "We used to be friends, dude. We were finally getting along, and... before we went to fight Felix and Locus at the tower... he kissed me," This earns a surprised look from Grif, making him chuckle. "Yeah... the dude finally caught onto the fact that I dug him. He told me he wanted to try something... like, try and see how it would work between us. I was so excited, man. Then... then he got kidnapped," He curls in on himself, feeling the full frontal weight of what's going on beginning to crush his insides like dirt beneath his boots. "He told me he wanted to be with me... then he became a fucking toddler."

"Hey," Grif murmurs, voice surprisingly soft as he reaches over and begins to rub Tucker's back, trying to calm the other Simulation Trooper down. "I get it, dude. It's rough. Like, I don't completely get it, but I sorta get it. It's complicated. But I'm here, dude. If you gotta fucking talk or vent or whatever, I'm here for that shit."

"Thanks, man," Tucker mutters, smiling sadly as he pats Grif on the shoulder, signaling that the larger man can stop rubbing his back, which he does. "That's good to hear... any news yet from Grey about the tower?"

"Nope," Grif replies briskly, glad to be off the harder topic from before. "It's driving Simmons nuts, man. He wants to go investigate it too, but, ya know... we got our own shit to get done."

"No kidding," Tucker says, stretching as he stands, rubbing at his back to undo any kinks. "I'm fucking worn out as shit... Wash is a hyperactive little fuck when he's a kid."

"Yeah, get used to it, dude," Grif suggests, standing up as well. "I've gotta go, man. Sarge is gonna beat my ass if he finds out I snuck off again. Good luck with Wash!" With that said, he takes off, the sound of Sarge calling for him already audible from afar.

After Grif has run off, Tucker sighs gratefully, glad that it's just him and Washington again. As if on cue, Wash stirs again, this time waking up fully as he sits up on the blanket, yawning as he cuddles Maine-Bear absentmindedly. Tucker smiles slightly at the sight, unable to deny the fact that seeing Wash get some actual rest is a bit refreshing mentally. _'At least he's not having nightmares'_ , Tucker thinks as he squats down beside Wash, flashing the sleepy Freelancer a kind smile in hopes of keeping him happy. Tucker may not be happy about all this regressing bullshit, but he'll be damned if he's not gonna at least make sure Wash is happy, healthy, and safe. Even if he is in the mindset of a two-year-old...

"Morning, buddy," Tucker whispers, ruffling Washington's shaggy blond hair as the soldier yawns a second time, eyes half-lidded from fatigue. "Have a good nap?"

"Heard you talkin' 'bout stuff," Wash admits straight away, not bothering to tiptoe around the subject as he pointedly looks at Tucker, though he still appears somewhat out of it mentally, mind not quite caught up with him. "Am I doin' somethin' wrong?"

"What? Naw, little dude," Tucker promises, smiling a little over-dramatically at Wash. When this makes Wash glare at him, he sighs in disappointment. "Look, just... don't worry about it, okay? It's grown-up sh-stuff."

Wash still appears unconvinced. "Do you not think I care 'bout you?" He finally inquires, giving Tucker a more concerned look now. "You said I said that I cared 'bout you but then went away... I don't remember it, but I still care 'bout you."

Tucker looks away immediately, feeling close to tears in reaction to Wash's words. Goddammit, when did he get so fucking soft? "Thanks, kid," Tucker mutters, after a beat of silence has passed. "That means a lot to me..."

Wash nods, smiling up at Tucker. "'S no problem, Tuck!" He says, Tucker trying not to laugh in response to the childish shortening of his name. "Can I go play with Care-Care now?"

"Yeah, man," Tucker agrees, taking Wash's hand in his as they both stand up. Wash has been getting steadier on his feet, Tucker notes somewhat proudly. "Let's go see what your big sister is up to with Caboose."

* * *

"Caroline..." Caboose has a hint of warning in his voice as he addresses the red-headed woman, trying to sound stern. "You are not trying to do something you are not supposed to do, are you? Because last time you said we were exploring Church yelled at me and I was very sad about being yelled at."

"You won't get yelled at, Caboose," Carolina promises, sure of this as she leads the way down a grassy hill, towards where the floating, Alien tower is. "We're just gonna go help Miss Emily with her science project. It'll make everybody so happy with us!"

Caboose perks up at this. "Really? You think so?" He asks, excitedly. Church has been pretty upset with him since Carolina and him last went exploring. Maybe this will finally make Church happy with him again! "Okey dokey then, Caroline! Lead the way!"

Carolina smiles, nodding as she leads the two of them closer to the tower. It's even scarier up close, but Carolina is rarely one to be afraid. Even in a childish mindset, a large amount of her original bravo and bravery remains, it having originated in her early childhood years. If anything, Carolina is even braver in this state of mind, not yet aware of how dangerous a situation can truly become, or of her own mortality. That in itself will be a hard lesson to reteach, but it will be taught once again, one way or another. None of this, however, has any lasting mental effects on Carolina as she soon finds a tall, metal, sturdy ladder, which leads to the entryway of the alien tower. Carefully, she grabs ahold of the highest bar she can reach, refusing to look down as she begins the long climb to the top.

Below her, Carolina can feel Caboose hesitating, but in the end, he seems to make up his mind as the loud 'clunk-clunk' of armor indicates that he too has begun the climb. One step at a time, Carolina inches closer and closer, until she reaches the top of the ladder. She stands as soon as she can, grinning as she silently applauds her own success for having scaled the ladder without the slightest hint of fear. She waits impatiently for Caboose to arrive, fidgeting until the blue armored SPARTAN is before her, and together, holding hands, Carolina and Caboose walk side by side into the alien tower. All along the walls inside are ancient runes, all decorated with glowing lights of aqua as Carolina observes them, fascinated and awed by their beauty.

"Pretty..." Carolina whispers, pressing her open palm over one of the runes, only to reel back and hiss in pain at the contact. " _Ouch_!" She shouts, falling backwards onto her ass as she holds her burnt hand with her other one.

" _Caroline_!" Caboose yells, crouching down immediately in front of the woman. "Oh no... Church and Miss Dr. Grey will not be happy about this..." He reaches out, being surprisingly gentle as he takes her hands, pulling them towards himself. "Please let me see... I will not hurt you."

Carolina doesn't even hesitate, too mentally young to understand how easily Caboose can harm her, his strength unimaginable in her brain. "It hurts..." She moans, to clarify how she feels as Caboose looks the burn over.

The burn isn't that bad, and it doesn't look too dangerous. Carefully, Caboose reaches into a pocket on his armor, pulling out a roll of gauze. "Church makes me carry band-aids around because people get hurt around me a lot," He explains as he wraps up Carolina's burnt hand, pressing a kiss to the bandages after pulling up his helmet to reveal his lips and tying the bandages down. "There! Now you will get better for sure!"

Carolina smiles as Caboose pulls back on his helmet, hiding the gauze away again. "Thanks, Caboose," She murmurs, before her eyes widen, the small clicking of armored footsteps approaching from afar. "Dang it! Come on, we gotta hide! I don't want you to get in trouble jus' 'cus I got hurt." She says, taking Caboose's hand in her's as they escape.

They run, hurrying back to the entrance and down the ladder in a heartbeat. However, on one of the lower steps, Carolina slips and falls, landing on Caboose, who loses his balances and falls the rest of the way, breaking the woman's fall when they hit the ground. They exchange a look once the dust has cleared, and hightail it out of there, not waiting around to get scolded for playing around in places they weren't supposed to. However, before they can get to the pirate base and make it look like nothing ever happened, the dynamic duo runs right into an annoyed looking Tucker and a worried Washington. There's a standoff of sorts, before Tucker sighs, deep and full of agitation, and gives Caboose a solid glare.

"Um... Tucker did it?" Caboose offers, trying to be funny to sweet-talk his way out of this one. Tucker only taps his foot, glaring harder, unamused by Caboose's antics. "Oh... _whoops_..."

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, go easy on 'em, Tucker! They didn't mean it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for another chapter, hopefully coming out sometime next month! Please R &R!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
